<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Fictional Observation (BlazBlue/Tokyo Afterschool  Summoners) by sHIROGAMIEin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649493">A New Fictional Observation (BlazBlue/Tokyo Afterschool  Summoners)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sHIROGAMIEin/pseuds/sHIROGAMIEin'>sHIROGAMIEin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlazBlue, Blazblue: Bloodedge Experience, XBlaze, 東京放課後サモナーズ | Tokyo Afterschool Summoners | Housamo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Awkward Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Romance, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sHIROGAMIEin/pseuds/sHIROGAMIEin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Infinite possibilities collide in a sealed off Tokyo as a new eye takes shape. But the fiction it sees will be a cause of change. Old faces with new lives, names, and unknowns are being watched. The wheel of fate has began turning, all because a sword was found by a lost girl. </p><p>Boundless Tail, Rebel!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Blue 0.0</strong>
</p><hr/><p>It was so dark.</p><p>It was all she thought. All there was in the darkest blue. .</p><p>Like always.</p><p>The girl had no idea how she got there.</p><p>It wasn't any of her business anymore.</p><p>She was no longer connected to wherever she was.</p><p>In the darkness there was a glimmer.</p><p>What was that?</p><p>The girl saw a shape in the distance.</p><p>She willed herself towards it..</p><p>The shape became clearer as she drifted closer.</p><p>A multi-colored glow drifting in the sea of blue.</p><p>The girl didn't know how long in the sea she spent. It was long enough to have forgotten everything.</p><p>Longer than she'd like.</p><p>The glow in front of her was in a familiar shape. Scarred with cracks, but no signs of rust.</p><p>It was a sword.</p><p>The girl heard a sound, many whispers echoed from the curious blade.</p><p>Wait, maybe observation could help understand this blade.</p><p>The girl took a deep breath and reached out with such bright blue eyes.</p><p>A woman in deep prayer with a dog beastkin with her. A being with twelve wings falling from paradise. A woman dancing with a gold dragon man while -</p><p>The girl flushed at some of the… intimate scenes she saw.</p><p>Things that were really personal, like REALLY personal!</p><p>But she could tell, this blade was like her. A being made of different existence with different lives. All tragic like her, it was oddly comforting knowing there were more like her.</p><p>This sword with 24 pieces of 24 worlds, it still reached for more.</p><p>For an answer.</p><p>Because even if this blade, Boundless Tail, wins all would rewind….</p><p>A loop away from the world the girl forgot.</p><p>That was just so sad, the doubtless eternity that this had been going on in many worlds.</p><p>Boundless Tail wasn't even a central fiction, it was like her.</p><p>One was held captive by a monster.</p><p>It was too nostalgic.</p><p>She couldn't leave it like this.</p><p>She touched the blade and the whispers stopped.</p><p>"Would you like some help?"</p><p>The blade asked who or what she was.</p><p>The girl thought more than she had in a long time.</p><p>Who was she?</p><p>But the girl had an answer.</p><p>"Someone like you."</p><p>It was less about her and more about what she could provide.</p><p>The sword listened intently at her.</p><p>"If I join you, I could help."</p><p>The black turned to her direction.</p><p>The sword was confused.</p><p>"if I joined all of you, I could help."</p><p>The white stood as she reached for the blade.</p><p>The sword was silent, it was made of 24 different individuals, adding four more wouldn't make a difference.</p><p>It gave her approval for the act.</p><p>But it needed to know her name.</p><p>" I had different names, so I don't know."</p><p>The sword encouraged her that they were all her. All were her, so they were all fine.</p><p>The blade was really optimistic, but it was still contemplating an answer to it's issue.</p><p>So it was either really stubborn or that mentally strong.</p><p>The girl could appreciate that.</p><p>“Then…..”</p><p>The girl gave the sword her name.</p><p>There was light surrounding them as the sword made the pact with the girl. She grasped the hilt, but a black claw from her left grabbed her hand. A white claw from her right grasped the hilt as well.</p><p>Both tried to pull it from her firm grip.</p><p>The pact split three ways, but was fulfilled. One whole being became three different yet the same whole being.</p><p>The black, the white, and the blue flew to a new world and connected.</p><p>A call was heard, and the new beings sprang from the light responded in kind.</p><p>departed souls were drawn in. </p><p>Living souls were partitioned to new life. </p><p>Monsters grew aware of the movement in the boundary and pursued.</p><p>The Master Unit had opened it's eye towards another direction.  </p><hr/><p>Those in power of the world that housed the 23 wards of the blocked off Tokyo felt a shift.</p><p>Something had changed and whether this something was to their advantage was what many considered.</p><p>Those who were with a boy on a black throne took notice.</p><p>His face was blank with a frown of confusion.<br/>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <strong>Rebel! 1! Action!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. EYE 0.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The light dissipated and in a park with a mysterious pillar of light, a girl with long golden hair sat up from the ground.</p><p>A cowlick went from the middle of her scalp.</p><p>Her bright eyes glowed at the sight of the pillar she was near.</p><p>The left was a deep blue and the other was seafoam green.</p><p>“Where am I?” The girl murmured.</p><p>Her hands gripped an azure phone, she turned it on. The name on it was nostalgic as it was familiar.</p><p>“Saya T. A. Ayatsuki ....”</p><p>It was her name, that's what she felt.</p><p>But was it?</p><p>A tear streamed from her blue eye.</p><p>She didn’t know why.</p><p>Suddenly a magic formula appeared in front of her face.</p><p>The girl named Saya instinctively reached for the sword and it appeared in her hands.</p><p>Tall as she was and wider than her. Arms and legs became covered with armor with pauldrons on her shoulders. A silver headpiece with two horns were on her head, a red one at her forehead, and two guns. They were large pistols with longer than normal barrels floated at her hand. Three Yasakani no Magatama at her back of the same colors. At her back was also a sheathed Divine Radiance Boundless Tail ……</p><p>She ignored these important sounding names and swung-</p><p>"Hello Masassaaghhh!"</p><p>-her blade paused a hair's width away from the, the-</p><p>"So cute!"</p><p>The small, snazzy dressed, goat creature felt great emotional whiplash.</p><p>One second the girl who was his master's sword almost decapitated him. The next he was being snuggled into her lovely bosom and petted him relentlessly.</p><p>" Ohhh, ma-master, ooooOoo,this is, ah, nice, b-but intro~ooO~ductions, ooooih, a little more to the left….."</p><p>His protests fell on deaf ears as Saya continued her violation of his person. Not that those hearts in his eyes had said anything bad about the situation.</p><p>If anything this bliss was very welcomed.</p><p>“Gyah, someone help!"</p><p>Saya stopped much to the creatures' disappointment. An orange haired chubby boy around the age of 15 or 16 ran for his life against obviously non-human creatures.</p><p>Saya tilted her head at the sight, the boy tripped. Immediately shots flew in between him and the red skinned creature.</p><p>The air was frozen with tension as she descended between the boy and it.</p><p>"Whoa, an angel?"</p><p>‘Far from it,’ Saya thought; she was the Omega No.00 ES Type Murakumo Unit, also known as Omega No.00-Ω-oblivion ….</p><p>Whatever that was.</p><p>She turned to face the creature in front of her.</p><p>It was big, muscled, and red in a brown loincloth. It stared at her eyes and was floored. It's solid horns seemed sharper at the sight of her.</p><p>" You master...you summoner," the creature stammered.</p><p>It fell to the ground and prostate itself before her.</p><p>"I wait so long, master!"</p><p>Saya was very confused at the entity's reactions.</p><p>The boy couldn’t help but notice it eyeing her up when it did.</p><p>“Master?”</p><p>The goat creature finally regained his composure enough to explain, “this handsome creature appears to see your power and wants to make a pact with you, if you want you can either decline or accept, your choice ~Mistress~.”</p><p>“Um, kay how do I do that?” Saya asked with a tilt of her head.</p><p>The goat creature then announced,”I Salomon-kun, shall explain, ehem, you must extend your will while saying:...</p><p>Boy behind her just wondered what this strangely dressed girl was doing. The only reason he hadn't ran yet was because this new stray transient saved him.</p><p>It had nothing to do because of how scanty dressed she was. Like the armor was a g-string codpiece, a pair of leg armor,and a single strip going from her back connecting to metal pasties to her chest. Or that if he made any sudden moves, she might strike him down. The angels he knew were pretty on edge about everything.</p><p>On the off chance she was like that he'd rather stay still than be decapitated.</p><p>At the end of the girl's chant the stray transient gave her his thanks and faded away.</p><p>Saya sighed, she turned to the boy as she powered down.</p><p>"Um," was all that came out of the portly boy's mouth.</p><p>Saya felt a breeze and slowly looked down.</p><p>“Were those always that big?” Saya thought out loud as she cupped her breast.</p><p>Her face was a mask of confusion as the boy in front of her kept staring.</p><p>“Best master ever~!” Saloman-kun said with hearts in his eyes.</p><p>The boy took the jacket tied around his waist and offered it up to her. He tried to keep his eyes from her body as he did.</p><p>“H-here!”</p><p>Saya thought it was cute that he would do that. She took the jacket and wrapped herself in it instead of putting it on.</p><p>“Seriously, I had clothes where are they?” Saya mumbled as she glanced around.</p><p>Oddly enough this attempt at covering herself made her more attractive. The boy gulped, he was a semi-healthy young fellow and this was getting to him.</p><p>Salomon-kun had a nosebleed and did a thumbs-up.</p><p>“I, uh should call someone, right calling a teacher,” the boy said.</p><p>A teacher should help him out or maybe he should get her to the chapel. No, It was almost night and they'd have to walk through several wards just to get there. A pretty naked girl covered only by his jacket having to go through some of the rougher parts of Tokyo.</p><p>Not a good idea.</p><p>Even worse that she was an obvious powerhouse if a Stray Transient like that gave up the fight before it even started.</p><p>‘Maybe I should call Shiro’ the boy thought as he fumbled with his phone then paused…</p><p>….. Did he feel like a lecture at that moment?</p><p>The boy decided a teacher might be the safer option. Mononobe should be understanding and not lecturing him as much</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Rebel! 2! Action!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. EYE 0.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"Did you get her name at least?"</p><p>Mononobe was gentle with his reprimands. The boy, Ryota, shouldn't get into too much trouble, he hoped.</p><p>"Oh uh, excuse me, but what's your name?" Ryota asked. The blond still was putting on his school jacket and turned towards him.</p><p>Ryota blushed at the sight of her barely covered chest.</p><p>"It's Saya, Saya T. A. Ayatsuki and you are?" She said while still buttoning up the over sized jacket.</p><p>"It-er, I'm Ryota," he said with a blush on his face.</p><p>Ryota put the phone to his ear and said," her name is Saya T. A.Ayatsuki."</p><p>"Saya," Mononobe said thoughtfully, "Ryota-kun please hold on for a moment."</p><p>"Aliriii…." Ryota trailed off as he saw Saya cupping her breast. Salomon-kun watched as she moaned slightly as she moved.</p><p>'Seriously, where did these girls come from? And why are they so sensitive!?' She thought as another groan left her lips.</p><p>Ryota was slack jawed at her playing with herself.</p><p>The blond then crossed her arms in annoyance. She felt excessive, she had matching curves and everything. Salomon-kun watched as his master traced her hands from her generous bust down to the hourglass shape torso to her hips.</p><p>He believed he hit the motherload with this master. She had zero qualms about her body whatsoever.</p><p>The girl let out a huff of annoyance, a voice calling Ryota echoed from the boy's phone.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to answer that?” she said, her finger pointed at his phone.</p><p>Redder in the face than before at being caught staring, he gulped.</p><p>“Right,” he squeaked out.</p><p>When he went back to his phone, Saya smirked behind his back. She liked how he reacted to her. It was very cute of him. She idly wondered why she felt like playing with his fluffy stomach.</p><p>Saya was a bit interested in what he was saying.</p><p>“Hm? Yeah blond hair, a blue left eye and green right…..eh a new student?” Ryota glanced her way,” so is she a senior…. My age!?... are you sure she looks pretty mature.. Um Okay, oh don't worry I have a friend I could ask about the clothes...who? Oh someone from the missionary group, yep them, but I’m going to be late though…. Yeah you did tell us to avoid the park, so a light scolding... okay, huh Shiro is still out?”</p><p>Ryota’s face got flat as he asked,” looking for Kengo?”</p><p>Saya wondered what exactly he and his teacher meant by her being a new student. She didn’t remember being part of a school. So when did she end up being assigned one?</p><p>“Kay I’ll ask Shiro for help… Okay see you at school.” Ryota looked tired as he turned off his phone.</p><p>“So, ah, let me explain what we’re going to do….”</p><p>…………………………………………………<br/>Two Hours Later</p><p>A bunch of calls and an explanation about her being a new transfer student later.</p><p>Both of them sat at the bench near a bathroom in the park. Saya had already explained how she didn’t remember anything.</p><p>Ryota wondered if that was why she played with her chest.</p><p>She didn’t remember social conventions and did what she wanted. Or was that just how it was in her world.</p><p>With a body like that, it was worrying.</p><p>Salomon-kun was still contemplating about his new master.</p><p>The aura around her was beyond anything he had seen before. It was one of the most palpable things he ever felt. But she didn’t seem truly violent. Even with that stray transient she didn’t strike it down instantly. She could have, but held back to talk it down.</p><p>Ryota got a message that Shiro and Kengo were at the park with the clothes for Saya.</p><p>‘That’s goo-ah,’ Ryota’s thoughts were derailed as Saya put her head on his shoulder. Ryota glanced at the now sleeping Saya. His gaze unintentionally wandered to her bare legs.</p><p>Legs who's up to mid-thigh were covered by his jacket. With a gulp Ryota gently shook her awake. Saya groaned cutely at him to stop.</p><p>"You're big, warm, and comfy, be my pillow." She mumbled as she latched onto his arm.</p><p>Ryota muddled a yelp when he felt two large assets cover his forearm.</p><p>" I'm- Ayatsuki-san my friends are on their way with the clothes so could you please get up?" He asked red in the face.</p><p>Saya pouted at him and murmured, "fine."</p><p>She got off of him and stood up with a stretch. Ryota was pretty sure it was on purpose. She reached high exposing the bottom most of her bottom.</p><p>Ryota just covered his face in his hands. He wanted to reach out and touch her.</p><p>But it would be wrong to, maybe if they were in a dorm he might….</p><p>His entire body lit up red at the thought.</p><p>He decided to just ask, “Are you doing that on purpose?”</p><p>Saya smiled and bent his way exposing her slender neck to him.</p><p>“And if I think it’s okay to toy with someone cute like you, Ry-o-ta-kun?” She teased with a wink and a smile.</p><p>Ryota had a gobsmacked expression on his face with a body wide flush.</p><p>This girl was kinda mean.</p><p>“Ryota-kun?” a woman’s voice called out.</p><p>The boy snapped out of his shock and stood up from his seat.</p><p>Saya queried a brow at him as he waved up the path called back,” over here everyone!”</p><p>The group at a distance made Saya frown, she took a seat on the bench. She felt her eyes droop again. She was low on energy and needed a nap to recharge.</p><p>Saya let out a big yawn she held back for a while.</p><p>“Oh my, I’m glad you called! a young lady should not be out in such a state.”</p><p>Saya turned to the group with half lid eyes. A nun with green hair and fairly pretty, a smart looking boy whose glasses gave her the feeling he was an honor student, a guy whose face was young but whose body was that of a well built muscular man, and the fourth was a blue gray wolf beastkin with-</p><p>Saya froze at the twitch of his ears, why did she feel an incredible urge to grab onto them.</p><p>She held back because it was a person; even if he was a cute fluffy individual.</p><p>With cute twitchy ears that tempted her relentlessly.</p><p>“Yea, well she's obviously a transient, but definitely saved me from, ah Kengo what's wrong?"</p><p>Saya could already tell, the beastkin edged to shield the nun. The man glanced around to the surrounding woods. Something was there, but Ryota was wondering why it was suddenly so quiet.</p><p>" If you want a fight, get in our faces," Kengo called out to the dark.</p><p>Slowly creatures like the transient before moving out from the brush. Ryota gulped at the sight of them, the honor student took out a book. Saya felt a pulse from it and thought,’ where did he find such a powerful grimoire.’</p><p>Kengo looked ready for a fight with an excited smile on his face.</p><p>The still unnamed beastkin took out a pair of claw-like weapons while the nun seemed ready for action.</p><p>These creatures growled at the tense prey.</p><p>Then suddenly it hit, an abnormal pressure.</p><p>It came from Saya.</p><p>With a sigh and a tilt of her head, she asked, " are you sure you want this fight?”</p><p>Her left blue eye glowed ominously.</p><p>Unexpectedly the creatures then prostrated themselves to her in fearful reverence. The image that took up their sight when they looked at her was that of a tri-horned shadow leering down at them from the heavens.</p><p>“You Master!”</p><p>The figure also had a bountiful body that made their horns sharper.</p><p>Specifically the ones on their head.</p><p>“Eh?” was all Saya could say to their bowing.</p><p>“Wow, just like with the other one,” Ryota said in awe. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Ryota broke into a cold sweat as he felt the honor students glare.</p><p>" What do you mean the other one Ryota?' The honor student asked as he gripped the tubby boy’s shoulder.</p><p>“Uh, w-well there may have been an oni that chased me when I tried to cut through the park,” Ryota answered with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>“Ry-o-ta,” the honor student grounded out dangerously.</p><p>Saya just sighed she really wanted to just get this night over with.</p><p>Suddenly a strong breeze blew, Saya pushed down the front of the jacket.</p><p>" Hati look away!"</p><p>"T-two crescent moons?" Hati said in shock.</p><p>" Whoa!" Kengo said with wide eyes.</p><p>"Kengo, show some decency!" The honor student said with eyes covered. There were still gaps as he eyed her. S</p><p>aya noticed his distracted blush towards her.</p><p>She heard Ryota sigh in exasperation.</p><p>Saya didn't get why, it's not like the wind blowing was her fault.</p><p>She turned to Maria and asked, " can I put those clothes on now?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Saya is the Protag...... 'Snort"</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. SHIELD 1.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Edits as I go.</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘Ragna Kuroki Geblutkante Ayatsuki is a weird name.’</p><p>The barely dressed black wolf-therian thought. He had on a red jacket with two tails that barely covered his modesty. Off white;if someone said pinkish he'd smash their faces in; spiky mane, with several strand going diagonally down his face. White fur went from his face down to the inner part of his thighs, his chest showed tuffs of black, black tipped his tail and ears like a fox's. </p><p>Was he a fox then?</p><p>His sword, a single edged slab of metal connected to a black hilt, was sheathed horizontally behind his back. He hid in the bushes and wondered where his pants were. He knew he had them and suddenly they were gone.</p><p>He stared at his phone and wondered where he was.</p><p>“~Master~”</p><p>Then there was this thing.</p><p>“Neh, I’ve been able to locate stores, but sadly we don’t have the means to purchase any,” the goat creature lamented. It was white furred with a black suit and tie with red highlights. It’s red eyes were sad at the fact he couldn’t be more useful.</p><p>“Just tell me where to go,” the beastman snapped.</p><p>The goat creature got very teary eyed as it hid behind its scepter, Ragna panicked at the sight.</p><p>“O-oi, don’t cry, don’t cry, sorry, I’m just a bit stressed out,” Ragna pleaded towards the only person he knew in this world.</p><p>“Um, okay, but how do you plan to pay for the clothes?” the goat creature asked with a sniff.</p><p>“I’ll just take the pants,” Ragna announced with a grunt as he got up. The goat creature flushed at the glimpse of an impressive sight from under that jacket.</p><p>“But, isn’t that stealing Master?”</p><p>“Look Solomon, desperate times desperate measures,” Ragna stated.</p><p>As he got out of the brush he heard a slight gasp.</p><p>He turned to his left and saw a fellow wolfman and a green haired nun.</p><p>“Uh, hi?” Ragna tried. They were the first none hostile group he met in the park.</p><p>Those oni didn't come off as reasonable when they tried to eat him.</p><p>“Oh, my apologies,” the nun said,” is there any reason you were in the bushes? are you in need of any assistance?”</p><p>The wolf stared at him with suspicion, it had been a rather odd night. They were finished with doing this favor for Ryota. What ultimately made this night interesting was a sight to see the intimate areas of a girl like the sun.</p><p>Like this wolf that feels like the moon. This therian was about a head taller than him, closer to Arslan in height.</p><p>Hati couldn’t help but notice a rather pertinent fact.</p><p>“Where are your pants?”</p><p>Ragna sighed and was just honest, “ no idea.”</p><p>Before anyone could say a thing the wind blew.</p><p>No one could say a thing, but their flushes were easy to pick out in the night.</p><p>Lil’Solomon hid his nose bleed at the start before putting out a thumbs up.</p><p>His master was an impressive man.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Black Beast enters the scene....This can only go well....</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. EYE 0.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Ryota looked exhausted by the time they got to Shinjuku Academy. Kengo looked unfazed, the handsome honor student; Shiro, looked mollified, and Saya was very happy to have clothes that covered her.</p><p>Too bad the bra Maria bought did not fit her.</p><p>At the gate stood a burly looking man. He had a look of concern and annoyance on his face as he tapped his foot impatiently. Saya noted that he was somewhat homely but in a much more handsome way.</p><p>He rocked that low ponytail look, especially with that pepper colored hair.</p><p>'Why did that pop into my head?'</p><p>Saya paused her thoughts and played with her hoodie. Maria was very generous to her. Maybe she could cook something for them later.</p><p>Hati was also very adorable.</p><p>Even though she ended up keeping a distance from him. Saya blushed at the thought of if she gave into temptation and jumped him. She hoped her poker face didn’t offend him.</p><p>He was cute for a werewolf.</p><p>“Hey Mononobe,” Kengo greeted brightly. Saya felt that he had done this more than once.</p><p>"Kengo," Mononobe greeted with a wan smile. Then bopped him on the head with the rolled up pile of papers.</p><p>Saya tilted her head as the scene played out before her.</p><p>" Oi," Kengo protested.</p><p>" It's what you get for going out just to get into fights," Shiro prodded.</p><p>Kengo grumbled something along the lines of 'pushy nerd.'</p><p>"Don't worry I got the perfect punishment in mind for you and Ryota," Mononobe said with a smile.</p><p>"Eh, I've fallen to the same level as Kengo!?" Ryota exclaimed in shock.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?' Kengo exclaimed back.</p><p>Mononobe chuckled at their reactions, his eyes landed on Saya. She knits her brow at the look he gave her.</p><p>“So your Saya?” Mononbe asked her.</p><p>“That’s what the phone says,” Saya answered back showing her name on the cellphone.</p><p>“So it seems,” he said back while rubbing his chin in thought,” do you really not remember anything?”</p><p>Saya shook her head; she may have data on several concepts and…. Magic?</p><p>‘Gonna have to remember to check that out,” she thought,’ was I a witch or something?’</p><p>“No memory of wherever home is,” Saya stated, she felt more saddened than she thought she would be about.</p><p>"Hm," was all Mononobe could say to that. the boys looked somewhat uncomfortable.</p><p>"Well, I guess for now this is your home," Ryota said with a smile.</p><p>Saya felt her heart skip a beat, she smiled back and nodded in response.</p><p>"Thank you, for everything Ryota-kun," she said with a smile and a bow. Ryota just chuckled back sheepishly.</p><p>Mononobe smiled at the scene.</p><p>"I'm happy you two get along because tomorrow, Ryota-kun is taking you clothes shopping." Mononobe said with a smile.</p><p>"Eh, clothes shopping?" Ryota asked.</p><p>"Ah-huh, since you have so many friends you should know a few places for a girl to get her necessities," Mononobe pointed at Kengo," and Kengo will be your pack-mule."</p><p>The manly boy opened his mouth to protest, but Mononobe just said," unless he thinks detention with a mountain of study materials to review for the classes he missed would be a better alternative?"</p><p>Kengo shut his mouth with an audible pop.</p><p>Shiro was about to say something but Mononobe preempted him.</p><p>“Don’t worry Shiro, Kengo will be in class tomorrow and we will be having a day off so he'll have a chance to make up for things later, Oh! I do need someone to keep an eye on these two, think you're up for it Shiro?”</p><p>The honor student glanced at Saya with a blush and pushed back his glasses.</p><p>“I-I’d be happy to Mononobe-sensei,” Shiro said with a small smile,” knowing Kengo he’d just sneak off.”</p><p>Then Shiro had a thought,” where did the money for this come from.”</p><p>Mononobe chuckled as he went to answer, until a loud voice was heard.</p><p>“Is that our new student!”</p><p>Saya just stared at the outfit the man wore.</p><p>‘Why is he wearing a speedo?’ Saya thought. The spiky blue haired muscular man with shark like teeth wearing only a speedo, a wide sleeved jacket, and were those fins on his arms and legs.</p><p>Saya just blinked at the beastkin or therian in this world.</p><p>"Oh I am glad she's safe, when I heard that we had a female student out naked with amnesia I almost had a heart attack," the shark like man had a very expressive face," so I and the other teachers had a talk and decided to pool some money together for our very unfortunate transfer student."</p><p>Saya was a bit flabbergasted, bowed with a, "my thanks for your kindness and consideration sirs."</p><p>The shark-toothed man smiled at the politeness of his new student. "</p><p>Well, you from now until you graduate are one of Shinjuku Academy's students, helping you thrive is-”</p><p>“Oh, is that the new student?”</p><p>Saya did a double take as a man wearing a jacket and….</p><p>’That leaves very little to the imagination.’</p><p>He had on something that was no better than a speedo, sandals, and his face was framed by long strands of brown hair.</p><p>"Uh," was all Saya could come up with.The blue themed teacher in a speedo glared at the man.</p><p>"Are you ever going to wear something over your underwear, Jinn-sensei?" The blue themed teacher asked.</p><p>The red themed teacher glared back and said," for the last time this is the garb of my home country and it is perfectly acceptable to wear it in public spaces, Triton!"</p><p>Saya felt this was the usual routine by how unfazed everyone else was.</p><p>Jinn-sensei pointed to Triton's speedo and exclaimed," how is what you have on any better?"</p><p>"This is swimwear, that," Triton pointed at Jinn's diaper thing," is underwear!"</p><p>Saya just said nothing, to her a speedo is just underwear for water.</p><p>‘.....Why don’t I like speedos?’ Saya thought as she watched as Mononobe calmed the two men down.</p><hr/><p>She had a bed, a school uniform that had her measurements; who knew her sizes and why was there still no bra; and 20,000 yen for clothing and female needs.</p><p>She sat in the t-shirt and sweatpants that Maria had gotten her. It really helped that there were such kind people. She looked through her phone with a bored expression in the dark room.</p><p>The clock read 10:34p.m, but Saya felt odd.</p><p>It had to do with the app that Ryota had shown her before Mononobe-sensei took her to this room. It was more than just some app, that’s what her Azure eye had seen.</p><p>It was brimming with this world’s magic element.</p><p>How did that much energy work through a phone app? Blasted through her mind.</p><p>“Oh my, master are you still up?”</p><p>Lil’ Salomon popped out of her phone with a bewildered expression on his face.</p><p>“A young person needs plenty of sleep for a proper and healthy lifestyle,” He lectured.</p><p>“I won’t be staying up too late, just trying to understand how so much magic is being used through this app,” Saya said while pointing towards the icon.</p><p>Lil’ Salomon blinked before asking,” you are able to sense the magic in the application?”</p><p>Saya nodded as she looked towards the screen. She remembered it was there from the start.</p><p>“That’s right you popped out of this app, tell me what it is and what it does,” Saya ordered.</p><p>“Eh! What about your beauty sleep master?”</p><p>“This app is the only extra thing on this phone besides the ones already built in,” Saya gave him a flat gaze of,” and you came out of it, so cough it up.”</p><p>“D-don’t tell me you think I’m suspicious?” Lil’Salomon asked teary eyed.</p><p>Obviously he was suspicious, not that she would say it out loud.</p><p>“You're my familiar, so as a familiar help your master understand what she’s dealing with, and the possible dangers around her,” Saya said, not even bothering to answer his question.</p><p>She was a teenage amnesiac who woke up naked in a park with only a phone in her hands. She didn’t know if she could trust the being that came out of said phone.</p><p>“Oh, alright then your familiar shall give you a crash course on the ins and outs you need to know as a summoner!” Lil’ Salomon exclaimed brightly.</p><p>It also helped that Saya thought he was cute</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>My characters haven't suffered enough.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. SHIELD 1.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Are you sure this is okay?”</p><p>Ragna was very unsure how to feel about it. the nun, Maria, had attempted to give him her habit to cover himself. She wore thin clothes underneath it, but the wolf, Hati, gave up his jacket instead. Ragna tied it around his hips, like a loincloth.</p><p>“I believe this is fine, it wouldn’t do to just leave you out in the cold without trying to do something,” Maria assured.</p><p>It was clear she wanted to do more for him.</p><p>Ragna himself felt something nostalgic at such a kind personality.</p><p>Like he knew someone who was like that.</p><p>“I really don’t want to be a bother, ya know?” Ragna questioned again.</p><p>“We wouldn’t call ourselves the missionaries if we couldn’t house someone for a night, and hopefully get you a pair of pants,” Maria said with a giggle.</p><p>Ragna chuckled nervously at the comment.</p><p>“I’d give up on trying to get her not to help you, Maria can be a force of nature when she puts her mind to it,” Hati wistfully pointed out.</p><p>“I just don’t want to get her into trouble,” Ragna responded with a sigh.</p><p>They had traversed through the wards to the missionary base, a chapel. On the way Ragna could feel the gazes at their back. The shadier parts they pass through left him glaring at everything. People backed off at the sight of him, it was shockingly easy.</p><p>It felt natural for everyone to be afraid of him.</p><p>Ragna looked up as they passed through the gate and paused. The sight of the church felt nostalgic.</p><p>“Ragna?”</p><p>The wolf therian looked at the nun, he felt weird.</p><p>“Not sure why, but the church gave me a-hm!” Ragna jumped out of the way as a lance struck where he stood.</p><p>“What the heck was that-,” Ragna moved as a blur as more strikes fell from above.</p><p>“OI-,” Was all he could get out before blocking another spear.</p><p>Then he felt a shiver go down his spine.</p><p>Ragna rolled to the ground as heat flew over him. He looked up and saw…</p><p>…….Angels!?</p><p>“Seriously, angels, just where the heck am I?” Ragna exclaimed.</p><p>He also noticed they were wearing skintight catsuits. He saw one wearing a robe that split his thighs.</p><p>Ragna thought he must have been the leader before yelping as he dodged a stream of flames.</p><p>“Enough, everyone, why are you attacking someone in need of our help?” Maria’s voice exclaimed.</p><p>The attacks stalled at the sound of her voice, but Ragna didn’t sheathe his sword. He could taste the disdain they had for him.</p><p>Even though he hadn’t done anything to anyone.</p><p>As far as he knew anyway.</p><p>The head angel with robes descended down towards the nun.</p><p>“Maria, why do you allow this infernal creature to enter through the gates?” The angel asked with a clipped tone.</p><p>Ragna sneered at the man, he was standing right there.</p><p>“He is someone who was in need of assistance, I brought him here to stay the night so he could find more appropriate help in the morning,” the way Maria said it sounded like she had done things like this before.</p><p>“Must you try to give succor to those you don’t know and might be a danger to others?” The angel lamented.</p><p>Ragna felt like he was quiet enough in this situation.</p><p>“Look, I’m grateful for the help Maria, but I’d rather not get you in any more trouble so I’ll go,” Ragna said while rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“Wait, where will you be spending the night then, you also still need a pair of pants,” Maria asked, more worried for a stranger than Ragna thought she ought to be.</p><p>“I’ll find something, anyway I’m already being more of a bother than I’d-”</p><p>“That will simply not do!” Maria interrupted.</p><p>“Eh,” was all Ragna could manage out.</p><p>“Maria-” the head angel tried to reason.</p><p>Ragna couldn’t help but feel this was normal from the exasperated sighs and murmurs as the other angels descended.</p><p>“Zabaniya, I see no reason to exclude him, he is a newly summoned transient, it would be wrong to simply let him be at the mercy of a world he doesn’t know, and I won’t stand for such a negligent decision!”</p><p>Hati just sighed as protesting Ragna was grabbed by the arm by Maria. The silver wolf watched as the black and white wolf was dragged to the chapel by Maria.</p><p>The angels glanced at one another as once again the ‘Saint’ helped another in need.</p><p>Pretty normal day at the Missionaries.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Maria is full of fun decisions.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. EYE 0.4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Saya tightened her tie in the mirror, she looked good to go. Even if she didn't have a bra.</p><p>It couldn't be helped, she had no idea what to do. Saya didn't know where else she could go.</p><p>If Ryota hadn't been there she'd be lost.</p><p>Saya grabbed the case that was provided to her. The least she could do was pay that kindness forward.</p><p>But where else she could go….</p><p>~Slap~</p><p>“Maybe that wasn’t a good idea.”</p><p>There wasn’t a slap mark on her face, but the slight sting was still there.</p><p>Saya stared at her reflection and tried a smile. It looked so awkward and really wide. She made it smaller with closed lips.</p><p>It was perfect if a bit shy looking.</p><p>She didn’t want to come off as cold again. Her doll-like face didn’t exactly help her be expressive.</p><p>Saya opened the door to see Shiro frozen, he looked like he was about to knock.</p><p>"Um, good morning Shiro-kun," Saya greeted.</p><p>"U-um, ahem, good morning Saya," he said back.</p><p>There was an awkward pause as the teens wondered what to do next..</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, smiled and said," just here to make sure you don’t get lost on your way to class, you are starting at a new school after all.”</p><p>She smiled at his blush and gratefully said, “ah, thank you, Shiro-kun.”</p><p>“Ah, right let's get to class,” Shiro said with a relieved grin.</p><p>The walk from her room towards class was quiet and nice. She glanced at Shiro and felt that she could call him handsome.</p><p>Saya smiled a bit wider as she looked away.</p><p>He was nice.</p><p>Several students glanced her way and she just greeted them with a smile and,"good morning."</p><p>There more beastki- therians; that was going to take some getting used to. She did have the urge to pet them and play with their ears.</p><p>"Oi, morning."</p><p>Says smiled at Ryota's joyful grin. He munched on some chips as he waved.Says waved back calmly.</p><p>"Of course Ryota knows her, he knows everybody."</p><p>"Think he can get me her number?"</p><p>Says didn't turn to see who said that. It wasn't important as greeting the few people she knew by name.</p><p>" Morning Ryota-kun, for what it's worth, thanks for helping me with shopping today," Saya thanked brightly.</p><p>"Uh, right," he said with less enthusiasm.</p><p>Says tilted her head at him and asked, "Is something wrong?"</p><p>“Oh, nothing much just got to a lot of places where you can get clothes, you know what see for yourself,” He said as he showed her his phone.</p><p>“Um, Ryota, just how many friends do you have?” Saya asked as Shiro stared wide eyed at the amount of messages he got.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you stayed up late looking through them, that's not worth ruining your sleep cycle over," Shiro said with a frown.</p><p>"Nah, I let out a message about needing to help out a female friend in need of clothes and toiletries, that's from when I woke up in the morning," Ryota looked sheepish as he looked at his phone," well at least a bunch are talking about the same places."</p><p>Saya felt touched, this was more kindness than she thought a monster like her deserved.</p><p>" thanks Ryota I…. Really would be lost without you so, you have my thanks," instead of a simple bow she performed a curtsy.</p><p>When she straightened herself up she was greeted with the shocked faces of Ryota and Shiro.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Saya asked.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Saya to all watching her saw the very light wrap around her form. For those few moments she looked ethereal.</p><p>Everyone else watching thought the same.</p><p>'Wait, why did I think I was a monster?' Says thought to herself.</p><p>"Ah, Shiro Ryota, how are you this fine morning?"</p><p>Saya turned to the…..</p><p>" Oh, hey Moritaka," Ryota greeted with a wave.</p><p>To Saya, those ears were too close.</p><p>"Good morning, oh, this is the new transfer student, Saya," Shiro's voice said to the adorable one.</p><p>She could barely contain it.</p><p>" A pleasure to meet…. Is something the matter miss Saya?" The adorable one asked.</p><p>"Yo-"</p><p>"SO CUTE!"♡</p><p>"Wha- miss pleas-ah- t-th-That is- ah~Ohhhhhh-" was all the dog like Therian could get out as Saya latched on to him and began playing with his ears.</p><p>'Thump!</p><p>'Thump!</p><p>'Thump!' 'Thump!" Thump!'</p><p>The rhythmic thumping of Moritaka's foot echoed throughout the hall.</p><p>"L-lucky bastard."</p><p>"I-is this really happening in public?"</p><p>"Ah, the young fires of youth."</p><p>"Shouldn't a teacher focus on stopping harassment?"</p><p>"Do you think she'd play with my ears like that?"</p><p>"Uh, I don't think she's into girls…"</p><p>Saya ignored the comments as she played with the dog-man's ears and head. She was in complete bliss, Moritaka panted in both pleasure and excitement.</p><p>He didn't want it to stop.</p><p>"Saya get off of him!"</p><p>"Wha - Kengo-kun what are you doing?" Her voice asked.</p><p>Moritaka growled as he jumped at the interloper.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Moritaka is a prime target for Noel like reaction to cute and fluffy things.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Maybe Izanami isn't fully gone.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. EYE 0.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>In the hallway stood a displeased Moritaka, regretful Saya, and Kengo with a bandaged forearm.</p><p>"I'm really sorry you guys," she apologized for the hundredth time.</p><p>Moritaka felt the heat expand to his neck at the sound of her voice.</p><p>Moritaka just kept his eyes closed in focus. Even though he should feel mortified by the experience of having been toyed with, he wanted more. It did not help that her assets were soft and comfortable as the finest pill-</p><p>-Moritaka's eyes were skewed in deeper focus to shut out all negative thoughts.</p><p>Saya sighed in sadness, Moritaka had his face away from them.</p><p>Kengo glanced his way and couldn't help but notice the therian's wagging tail.</p><p>He turned his attention to Saya.</p><p>"Are you going to jump on everybody with fur and ears you see?" Kengo asked.</p><p>He saw Moritaka's ears shoot up in attention. Whatever Saya did by playing with those things really made his doggy buddy want it hard.</p><p>Kengo still had to pay him back for the bite.</p><p>"Oh, um, only if they are as cute as Moritaka," Saya answered.</p><p>Moritaka's ears dropped in disappointment that he might have to share. He immediately stuffed the thought down, he was more than just some base instincts!</p><p>"You know most guys don't like being called cute," Kengo stated.</p><p>Saya thought for a moment then said," well he's on the handsome side of cute."</p><p>Moritaka was still stuffing down strange feelings for someone he'd just met. She probably didn't mean anything by it either, he just had to take a deep breath and calm down</p><p>"Whatever," Kengo muttered.</p><p>"What, hasn't anyone told you you're on the rugged side of cute."</p><p>Kengo stared at Saya, she couldn't help but tilt her head at him.</p><p>With flushed cheeks Kengo then asked," are you sure you know how to use the word cute with your amnesia or whatever?"</p><p>Moritaka ears perked up in attention.</p><p>" Amnesia?" Moritaka asked.</p><p>Saya smiled his way, she felt her hands twitching for his ears. But she stopped herself, she was a big girl. She didn't need to latch on to everything that was cute.</p><p>So she didn't.</p><p>"Ah-huh, can't remember much of anything," Saya said. While focused on Moritaka's face, she thought he was adorable still, she smiled.</p><p>But she held back from jumping him this time.</p><p>Moritaka gave her a small smile in return.</p><p>"Well how about an actual introduction then, ahem, I am Moritaka Inuyama, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintanceship," he said with a small bow.</p><p>Saya bowed back as she said," I am Saya Tenjo Amanohokosaka Ayatsuki, a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>“Amanoko- Tenjo Aya-wha, that's a mouth full, is that really your name?” Kengo asked.</p><p>“Well,it’s hard to pronounce for some people, and it takes too much space on some official documents, so….. Huh forgot that,” Saya explained with a thoughtful expression.</p><p>“Hm, miss Saya, are you a noble of some kind?” Moritaka inquired.</p><p>“I, um, don’t think so, why do you ask?” Saya responded.</p><p>“It’s simply that you have this aura of importance, a sort of acquiescence of your standing, it is a bit queer,” Moritaka said.</p><p>Saya looked thoughtful, she had no clue why Moritaka thought that.</p><p>She shrugged,” I can’t really think why I’d give off a feeling like that.”</p><p>“Okay get in class you three.”</p><p>The trio jumped at Mononobe’s voice.</p><p>-----------------------------------------\</p><p>‘It was pretty bland,’ Saya thought.</p><p>School was vaguely interesting because of the people that swarmed to greet her. But everything was pretty easy.</p><p>She felt a chill run through her spine, she glanced around.</p><p>She was waiting outside the school entrance. Kengo had decided to try and make a break for it. Shiro and the teachers were actually hunting him down through the school.</p><p>Saya wondered if this was worth the trouble.</p><p>“Gah, seriously guys, was this worth the trouble!?”</p><p>She had to agree with Kengo on that front.</p><p>“Making you face some consequences for your actions is good for you!”</p><p>Shiro did have a point, Kengo did seem to be the repeat offender type.</p><p>“Oh, come on, you get to help a pretty girl get used to Tokyo, most people wouldn’t complain about that.”</p><p>Mononobe made her flush lightly.</p><p>She felt a chill at her neck. She glanced around, students milled about, but none seemed hostile.</p><p>“I ponder how I was dragged into this?”</p><p>Moritaka had been assigned to join them on their little excursion.</p><p>“Master?”</p><p>Lil’Solomon appeared with a smile, then huffed in annoyance.</p><p>“That boy really is a bit too headstrong, delaying your shopping trip like this,” he complained.</p><p>Saya giggled as she ended her remote view of the Kengo hunt.</p><p>“I don’t mind, it’s actually kind of funny how hard he’s trying to run,” Saya responded.</p><p>With crossed arms Lil’Solomon stated, “ he is still keeping you from new clothes and finding the right set of undergarments.”</p><p>His thoughts, from the slight drool at the corners of his mouth, were clearly not decent. Saya felt like she was missing the greater context behind his words.</p><p>“Well, their finally-,” she felt the tinge in her neck. She glanced around but didn’t see anyone that didn’t look out of place.</p><p>“Is there something wrong, master?”</p><p>Lil’Solomon watched his master glance around as if she sensed something ominous.</p><p>She rubbed her neck in confusion at the sensation.</p><p>“Nothing, just felt like someone was glaring at me.”</p><p>The familiar looked around and wondered who would be crass enough to do that. Then again his master was a lovely young creature, it could be the leer of an admirer.</p><p>He told her as much, that elicited a ‘eh, really’ with red cheeks from her.</p><p>“But I’m not even that attractive,” Saya said with a frown.</p><p>Lil’Solomon stared at her blankly, she was being completely honest.</p><p>“Master do you honestly believe this?” Her familiar asked concerned.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Sorry for the wait!”</p><p>Lil’Solomon returned to her phone in flash of his magic formula.</p><p>Saya turned to see Kengo being manhandled by Jinn and Triton. Shiro Moritaka and Ryota trailed behind them.</p><p>"Now be back before nightfall," Triton said as he and Jinn pushed Kengo towards her.</p><p>"Do take care young Ayatsuki, Kengo behave," Jinn said.</p><p>"Also/And," Jinn and Triton made eye contact.</p><p>"We'll be heading out," Shiro interjected as he motioned the others to follow. Kengo sulked with grit teeth as Moritaka and Ryota trailed after them.</p><p>Saya bowed towards their teachers, " thank you for your help."</p><p>Triton and Jinn both smiled and said,``It is my pleasure as an educator/ no problem, a teacher should watch out for their kids."</p><p>With a nervous smile Saya bowed and walked after the others. An explosive, "Triton i was talkin'!/Jinn at least wait to be addressed!"</p><p>Saya found her teachers quite interesting.</p><p>She felt a chill at the back of her neck again.</p><p>Nobody suspicious was around,she wondered if it was her imagination playing tricks on her.</p><p>"Oi, Saya keep up!" Kengo shouted..</p><p>"Sorry," she exclaimed.</p><p>She ran after the few people she knew in this world.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Saya is making friends with boys.........</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ragna will have many questions, Jin might just swing first ask questions later.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. SHIELD 1.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Eh?”</p><p>It was all Ragna could say.</p><p>He wasn’t the only ‘stray transient’ staying at the chapel. The place actually helped transients find a place in the closed off tokyo. It had several connections with the local government to help out the new residents with integration. The missionaries weren’t the only group to do this.</p><p>Apparently, it was one of the nicer ones around.</p><p>Helping the homeless transients to find work, soup kitchens, recommending the lost ones to the appropriate offices, and making sure the younger ones found proper schooling. It didn’t prevent some from falling through the cracks, but it helped keep order. An older transient who helped out around the chapel told him.</p><p>So for a guy like him, who was completely new, having somehow been a transfer student to one of the most prestigious schools around was odd.</p><p>‘More like something is up and this goat knows something.’ Ragna thought as he stared at the brightly smiling goat therian.</p><p>It was after sleeping on that comfortable cot then spending half the day talking with people that the goat decided to inform him he was a student. Ragna thought it was a joke at first, but after looking through the papers he realized somehow he was enrolled. A second year, but Ragna felt like he never had to go to school before.</p><p>So how was he a second year, he was also pretty sure he might have been older than that.</p><p>“It was a surprise when your name pinged at the registration office as a transfer student who had yet to arrive,” the goat told him.</p><p>The smile put Ragna on edge in a familiar way.</p><p>There was something very off about the goat.</p><p>”Even so. normally such things would take days to weeks to even notice, my how lucky we are to have resolved this so soon thank the Lord for this mercy,” the priestly blonde goatman cheered.</p><p>Ragna still felt like something was still off and this goat knew what it was.</p><p>“I guess,” Ragna grunted, his eyes narrowed,” but did you even have to tell me yourself?”</p><p>The goat smiled knowingly, Ragna felt like he was being duped.</p><p>“I suppose not, but I do have many of the flock heading to the same school, and I would like you to join us when you get the chance,” the priest said.</p><p>Ragna wondered why he pulled on that chain near his neck like that.</p><p>“So where is this Daikanyama Academy anyway?” Ragna asked.</p><p>“I called a friend to come by and pick you up, he works as a teacher for the school, and he’ll get you situated,” the goat explained,” he’ll be here any minute now.”</p><p>“.... Azazel, do you know who I am?”</p><p>“Hm, this you I don’t,” Azazel answered,” I do hope to get to know this you very well.”</p><p>Ragna got a shiver down his spine at the husky way he said that.</p><p>It was a very unpriestley tone.</p><p>“What's that's supposed to be-?”</p><p>The office door slammed open making Ragna jump.</p><p>In the doorway stood a large muscular lion therian with only a green cape, leather armband on his arms with, a green cuff was around his right wrist, and tight dark bluish green pants with brown cuff at his ankles and waistband. A salt and pepper mane framed his stern face.</p><p>Ragna matched this therian’s stern gaze with his own unwavering leer.</p><p>From his seat Ragna watched as the lion man stalked towards him. His stature towered and shadowed over the wolf therian.</p><p>The lion opened his maw to speak, “ are you Ragna K. G. Ayatsuki?”</p><p>Ragna nodded, “ yeah, that's me.”</p><p>It was at that moment the stern expression softened with loud booming laughter.</p><p>“A pleasure to meet you young cub!” The lion therian greeted brightly.</p><p>Ragna blinked at the sudden shift of big cats' demeanor.</p><p>“Uh, kay,” was all Ragna could say from the atmospheric whiplash.</p><p>“Arsalan, I’ll entrust this young man to you,” Azazel said with a benign smille.</p><p>“Of course!” Arsalan exclaimed as he picked Ragna like a sack of potatoes over his shoulders.</p><p>Azazel tugged on the chains connecting his collar as he waved at the protesting strange anomaly on Arsalan’s shoulder.</p><p>The bible on his desk glowed as he watched on.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>There's Ragna getting carried into trouble again.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bonanza 1.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Ranga knew his entire situation was weird.</p><p>He was personally dragged off by a giant cat. He was then fitted into his uniform. The people were a bit too interested in his body if you asked him. The guy that pinched his tail was one second from having Ragna breaking his face.</p><p>With a sigh Ragna glanced down at his uniform. A tan blazer with the school symbol over his left pec over a white button down shirt, a red pleated tie, brown trousers, and dress shoes. Daikanyama was an upper tier school from what he had seen. Not super wealthy but definitely cut from a different cloth from him. They didn’t like the fact that he tied his red jacket around his waist.</p><p>It was his only possession besides his sword that was currently wrapped in a bundle at his back.</p><p>Yeah, he wasn’t leaving his sword no matter how many people complained.</p><p>The students that edged away from him were proof of that. Just looking at his own reflection he realized his face was on a default grimace.</p><p>"Master where are we headed?" Solomon asked, they were just wandering about at the moment.</p><p>“Just walking around, gotta familiarize myself with the city since we’re sealed in it,” Ragna spoke with resentment.</p><p>There were giant walls keeping them quarantined inside of Tokyo. It was pretty clear he was going to be stuck in this town for quite a while.</p><p>“Besides, I need to find some work if I want to eat,” Ragna lamented. The school lunches were free, but other than that he needed to pay his own way. Arsalan offered him some spending cash, but Ragna refused. He had enough charity being poured on him for a while. It made his skin crawl, accepting so much while giving nothing.</p><p>Still didn’t change the fact he was broke, an amnesiac, and inside a walled off city that had God only knew what.</p><p>“Hm, that is a concern,” lil’Solomon noted, with a hand to his chin he added,” I’ll have to search the net to see what part-time work you can find.”</p><p>Ragna paused at the thought,” you know that could work, I’ll have to cook you up something later as thanks.”</p><p>“Are you able to cook master?” lil’Solomon asked.</p><p>“Actually I’m pretty sure that's something I’m good at,” Ragna assured with a grin.</p><p>The familiar blushed, his master was actually quite handsome when he wasn’t angry looking.</p><p>The familiar went back into the phone to go searching.</p><p>“Now where to…. ," Ranga trailed off as he entered an alley.</p><p>He walked deeper in before turning.</p><p>A bunch of punks, a few therians, some human looking ones, stood at the mouth of the alley.</p><p>Ragna cracked his neck before going to take out the trash.</p><p>……………………………………………………………………………</p><p>“Master I - uuuuhhh…..,” lil’Solomon stared at the scene before him in shock.</p><p>A bunch of guys beaten, bloody, and bruised laid out around the Alley.</p><p>There stood his master looking through a wallet. He took out several bills and dropped it on it's owner. Each body had an empty wallet around them.</p><p>Solomon looked on in horror as his master kicked one when they were down eliciting a groan.</p><p>"Oi, that all ya punks got?"Ranga asked.</p><p>He threw down the wallet. In total these guys had about 3500 yen between them. Ragna figured these guys wouldn’t have much on them.</p><p>Solomon gaped, his master was a delinquent! How was he going to correct this?</p><p>" Che, if I ever hear anything about you guys hassling anyone from my school I will find you."</p><p>Ragna's red eye glowed fiercely, " ya got that?!"</p><p>The beaten thugs gave out a chorus of groans.</p><p>With a huff Ranga turned and left the alley.</p><p>Solomon looked on and flew after his master.</p><p>"Wha-what happened master Ranga? though you don't have a scratch on you," Solomon noted that he was pristine compared to the beaten thugs.</p><p>People steered clear from the wolf therian, the red eye glowed lightly.</p><p>" Some losers thought I had cash because of this uniform,” Ragna growled.</p><p>His face shifted to a vicious snarl.</p><p>Lil’Solomon was getting used to their master's mood and expressions, this one to an outside observer would appear to be murderous.</p><p>People suddenly moved out of the way of this murderous intent his master exuded.</p><p>But to Solomon it was just the master's frustrated face.</p><p>“Apparently there are people harassing kids from my school and getting away with it, the bastards,” Ragna growled. Even if the people of his school were better off than others they didn’t deserve that type of trouble.</p><p>“Oh, should we report this?” Solomon asked, they noticed that they were entering an odd district in Ikebukuro.</p><p>Solomon had been looking through several places to make some cash for his master. One promising place would be a casino, several part-time jobs, and that place spoken of by several forums. One where a certain arena existed for eager fighters to test their might.</p><p>“Master-”</p><p>‘SHHHH’ Ragna shushed at them, Solomon looked baffled until they noticed. It was eerily quiet and there were no other people around.</p><p>Ragna grabbed the wrapped bundle at his back, his sword ready to swing at any moment.</p><p>“You're quite violent.”</p><p>Ragna turned towards the voice and froze.</p><p>The speaker was beautiful, doll-like, her straight blond hair went down her back, two long strands were braided on either side of her face. Milky skin was contrasted by the deep black of her gothic dress, two red crosses were at her generous bust. There were clicks echoing from her black heel as sashayed towards him.</p><p>Her red eyes made his heart skip a beat, a name resounded in his head.</p><p>Ragna’s entire body relaxed as he fully faced her.</p><p>“Rachel…..?” Ragna just stared on at the girl.</p><p>She was barely tall enough to reach his chest, she jumped towards him. Instinctively he caught her and brought her slender form close.</p><p>“Are- is your name Rachel?” Ragna tried again, he didn’t know why he felt this way. But he was comfortable with her in his arms.</p><p>“You are oddly furrier than you ought to be,” the girl commented.</p><p>“Yeah, the fur is new,” Ragna said back.</p><p>Solomon stayed wide eyed for the encounter; it was really intimate.</p><p>The girl’s face went towards his neck, her mouth opened her mouth revealing fangs.</p><p>“Master watch out!” Solomon exclaimed as the fangs plunged roughly into Ragna’s neck. Ragna’s eyes widened at the pain and sudden rush of pleasure. He threw her off and covered his neck to stymie the flow of blood.</p><p>The girl flipped through the air, a gust blasted out under, she floated briefly as she landed. Ragna got a flash of some very risque panties. He glared and ripped off the wrapping from his sword.</p><p>He pointed that blade at the girl, his red eye flashed and he saw the world in red.</p><p>“Ah, the eye of the hunter, fitting for you,” the girl said with an amused smile.</p><p>“Who are you?” Ragna asked.</p><p>The girl gave a sad smile in return.</p><p>“With this new vessel, my name is Raziel Alucard,” the girl said, “ Now what is your name?”</p><p>Her face was calm but her eyes never left his.</p><p>"It's Ragna Ayatsuki, now what are you?" Ranga demanded.</p><p>The girl, Raziel, smiled his way, the wind blew harshly in his face. He blinked and she was gone.</p><p>He put down his sword and he noticed the people were back. With a 'che' he sheathed his sword.</p><p>"Master what was that about?"Solomon asked while rubbing his eyes.</p><p>" Not sure, but now I got a-”</p><p>The world stuttered for a moment like static.</p><p>The screaming started as shadows popped out of nowhere attacking people.</p><p>Ragna grunted as he moved, Lil Solomon protested that they should run. Like Ragna could just do that and not feel like an ass later.</p><p>To the bystanders they only saw a blur of red, white, and before the mirrors attacking them disappeared.</p><p>He swung his sword saving people making these shadow doppelgangers dissipate.</p><p>With a smirk he walked towards the fighting ignoring the looks of amazement at his back.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A mad gamer is on the loose and his mom and dad are not happy about it. His bro could care less though.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bonanza 1.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Kengo sat on the bench with an annoyed look on his face.</p><p>How the heck was she stretching that coin to get this much stuff?</p><p>It was like she cut through all searching for the best deals. Kengo thought it would only last an hour or two.</p><p>Moritaka said," you have quite the uncanny knack for great finds."</p><p>Then before Kengo knew it the others decided to do some shopping. Then Saya started directing everyone to the best sales.</p><p>"Hm, it may be wise to stock up on warmer clothing, winter is just around the corner."</p><p>Kengo rolled his eyes at Shrio's suggestion.</p><p>"I think we'll have to go to a different store to find a more affordable coat, I only have about 13,000 yen left, and I still have to find a good store for underwear."</p><p>How did she spread 8 000 yen into five bags full of clothes? At least Kengo was getting a pretty good workout from all this.</p><p>"R-right you still have to find that."</p><p>Kengo could already imagine the red on that nerd's face. Pretty clear that guy thought Saya was cute or whatever.</p><p>….. after the fight that freaked the nerd out into thinking he really killed someone. Kengo thought Shiro would let up some after their heart to heart.</p><p>"Hey, Kengo would you like this shirt?"</p><p>He looked up to see Saya holding up something his size. It was pretty stylish with a good price.</p><p>"Shiro picked it out, would you like it?"</p><p>…...Nerd won that round.<br/>_________________________________</p><p>Saya stepped out of the lingerie store with a bright smile on her face.</p><p>She found a bunch of cute matching sets with a fall sale.</p><p>It was a steal, but she knew she'd need a few more. Maybe she should look for part-time work to save up. She decided to ask Shiro if there were any limits on that.</p><p>She saw them near the food stand. Saya wanted to try out the ramen that looked delicious.</p><p>With a skip in her step Saya called out to them.</p><p>"Hey guys-"</p><p>"Oi,Kengo, what are you doing here!?"</p><p>They looked her way as she turned to see who interrupted her.</p><p>She felt a chill run down her spine as her view shifted.</p><p>She found herself in a dark alley.</p><p>Saya glanced around as she realized she had been hit by an intervention.</p><p>"So, you're the new player?"</p><p>The childish voice came from above her. Saya looked and saw an odd sight.</p><p>Vertically on the wall sat a sleeping tanned boy on a black throne. There was another with a bright smile, with grayish white hair.</p><p>With a smile that reached his glowing eyes he said," hey get ready noob, the tutorials are starting."</p><p>From the shadows a figure with a wide hat covered his head. The sword in his hand gleamed in the dark.</p><p>Shadows shifted around the Alley and the sword wielder stood ready.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The gamers are at play now.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bonanza 1.4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I hope some people are enjoying this story despite the givens and short chapters.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Play:</strong>Love So Blue - Cristina Vee Cover [BlazBlue]</p><p>Only a short English cover from Noel's actual voice actress, still better than nothing.</p><hr/><p>Saya stared at the boy in confusion.</p><p>'Noob?'</p><p>She didn't understand the slang. A chill went down her neck.</p><p>Saya turned and it was…..</p><p>"Moritaka?"</p><p>But it wasn't, she could tell that this was the core where Moritaka came from. The root of Moritaka and seven other existences.</p><p>How could Saya tell this?</p><p>She didn't know why she knew.</p><p>There was a flash of steel as the tentacle creeping up on her was cut down.</p><p>"Miss, if you have a way to defend yourself I would advise you to do so," the core of Moritaka advised her.</p><p>Saya blushed slightly at being caught with her pants down. She turned to cringe at these strange bug-plant-like creatures. She reached for her sword but -ERROR- she couldn't for some reason.</p><p>The core of Moritaka scoffed at her reaction as he ran forward. Saya watched the brutality as the dogman struck down each creature with ease.</p><p>She felt her hands turn to fist as he fought and she did nothing. She couldn't do anything without her sword. She reached for things, but she couldn't grasp anything, she couldn't see it.</p><p>Then a growl was heard, she looked up to see a beast. It was covered in shifting shadows, its red eyes borrowed into hers. She couldn't reach her sword as it jumped at her.</p><p>But she had a gun didn't she?</p><p>"Bolverk, " she said as two large pistols appeared in her hands. She charged forwards as she fired.</p><p>Space rent as each shot landed.</p><p>The beast yelped as it dissipated into darkness that seeped into the cracks below</p><p>The core of Moritaka froze in shock.</p><p>"That rule," was all he got out before turning and devastating one of the fiends assaulting them. But he had a smile on his face, it wasn't her, but someone of the same tree.</p><p>Thus his path was set and more clear. Shots wrung out as he and Saya were now back to back.</p><p>"So what's your name?" Saya asked as she lined up her next shot.</p><p>The dog therian glanced at their grinning spectator.</p><p>"Let us survive and I might dine to give you an answer," he shouted.</p><p>The creatures began to close in.</p><p>Saya grinned as she cried back, " then your name's handsome until then."</p><p>Handsome blushed but went forwards with a wild smile as he and his partner charged forward.</p><hr/><p>Several roars echoed through the air as off colored drakes flew through the sky.</p><p>On a skyscraper stood a gleaming figure.</p><p>There in semi-heavy white armor and a muscular body suit with a large collar and traditional hakama ballooning pants observed the chaos down below. His long silver blond mane was tied in a long flowing ponytail flowed with the wind.</p><p>A sword in hand, a nodachi, he glared at the swarming</p><p>"Neh master?" the figure's head turned towards the black goat butler in a white suit, "where shall we be going now.?</p><p>Since he arrived in that park he had not dismissed the armor that he arrived in.</p><p>After all he was nude underneath it and streaking naked was against the law.</p><p>"We'll find the source of the disturbance," he turned towards the butler, " Salome, let us move."</p><p>Salome happily clapped at the announcement as she latched onto his shoulder.</p><p>"Yes, Master Jin!" Her voice echoed as they soared through the air towards the beasts.</p><p>"Strike, Okami!" Jin exclaimed.</p><p>Dragons roars turned into whines of pain and despair as they were struck from the skies from the swung blade.</p><hr/><p>It was madness.</p><p>One second they were seeing Saya headed their way. Then the next she was gone.</p><p>Next there was fighting screaming people being attacked by doppelgangers.</p><p>Ryota was hidden behind rubble as his friends fought. He still hadn't figured out how to use his sacred artifact. He lost sight of the others as the chaos erupted.</p><p>Kengo jumped into the fray the second the fighting started. Moritaka distracted a group headed their way; there was an explosion, by the time Ryota caught his bearings Shiro was gone.</p><p>Bursts of flames exploded near him, with gritted teeth the pudgy boy focused on his sacred artifact.</p><p>He tried to do it to do something!</p><p>Anything!</p><p>He was hungry too, Ryota felt like eating chocolate.</p><p>The chalice around his neck glowed, Ryota got his chocolate.</p><p>Gooey melted gourmet goodness flooded the battlefield, combatants and bystanders were suddenly flushed away.</p><p>"What hell is this!?"</p><p>"This better not be sewage!"</p><p>"Chocolate! Uh, ah, how uncool."</p><p>"Accursed sweetness! Where did it apparate from? it's in every crevice!"</p><p>From the epicenter of the sudden geyser stood Ryota knee deep in the confection. He blinked in shock as the glow of his artifact died down. He stared at the sea of brown, reached a finger down and brought to his lips.</p><p>"HHmmm," Ryota closed his eyes as he savored the rich taste.</p><p>There he had an epiphany.</p><p>"I have the best sacred artifact ever!" He cheered while jumping up and down.</p><p>"Wonderful."</p><p>Ryota froze at the very judgmental tone and turned to see a waterlogged Shiro.</p><p>"That's great Ryota, now learn to avoid friendly fire," Shiro ordered as he adjusted his glasses.</p><p>With a giggle Ryota said, " oops."</p><p>A little ways away floated an annoyed looking Moritaka. He sat up and spat out a stream of chocolate.</p><p>At that moment Moritaka decided to expand his group of friends</p><p>Shadows expanded from above, one was a while armored fellow, he landed with a thunderous crash.</p><p>Blackened dragons fell from the sky, Moritaka and others scrambled out of the way.</p><p>With speed beyond anything Moritaka had seen the armored one jumped and struck.</p><p>The white armored landed with his back towards them. With one hand he slowly sheathed the blade behind his back.</p><p>The dragons were sliced to ribbons. as the shades dissipated in black smoke.</p><p>He turned to his profile, the sun gleamed down on him.</p><p>The feline therian that watched on could only think with stars in his eyes one thing.</p><p>'That is one cool cat.'</p><hr/><p>I<strong>f you ever played housamo's valentine events you all know who these guys are and the amount of complexes about to be thrown about.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>You know what give me your comments I invite the possible vitriol that might be thrown my way.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bonanza 1.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Really hope its an enjoyable read to those who bother to read it. </strong>
</p><hr/><p>It was a trap, Saya could see that now.</p><p>The space was warped in such a way that it was a maze of alleyways.</p><p>She panted as Handsome stood lookout for any more of those creatures. She looked towards him, he was slightly cut up, but other than those nicks he seemed fine. He didn't seem winded in the slightest either.</p><p>"It seems we have a bit of reprieve at the moment, but we'll be overrun if we keep going like this," He said while still keeping vigilant.</p><p>"Right, this intervention is a real pain," Saya lamented.</p><p>"Intervention?" Handsome questioned with a glance.</p><p>I wasn't surprised to Saya he didn't know the term, it was from her world after all.</p><p>"A Phenomena Intervention is basically an effect caused by magic that interferes with casualty warping time and space, this feels low level, but…," Saya trails off and reaches for her blue eye.</p><p>She stands up and suddenly hugs Handsome who froze from the physical contact.</p><p>"That's right, if I can override or pierce through this current space then we should be able to get out," Saya cheered as she put her hands in a triangle around her blue eye and focused.</p><p>Handsome breathed slowly through his nose, it wasn't his beloved one. But to be held by someone from her branch that felt like her was stimulating.</p><p>Saya focused her gaze and shifted through space as she activated the rule of her eye.</p><p>Words that were etched into her being translated poorly by this system of intersecting worlds she saw everything flowed out.</p><p>" I am (in/that which is/beholden to) the Role of the (Absolute) Overseer, rule of the All Sight (Severing all blockade/ distraction/ obstacles), bear witness in Omniscience Eye of the Azure Sky."</p><p>From the world of the old, one a land of fae, others where those revered as gods dwell, an empty world of a mad lonely nightmare, an infernal land of rapture, and in the garden of angels a mighty one glanced back as if to say I know who you are with a smile.</p><p>She felt a shiver down her form, she knew that feeling.</p><p>She looked closer, in Tokyo, and saw the people that she knew and that familiar armor.</p><p>That white foxish armor belonged to someone important.</p><p>'Jin,' flashed through her mind.</p><p>"Here they come," Handsome warned.</p><p>Saya ignored the eldritch entities, she latched onto Handesome's hand. She tugged him her way as one of Bolverk appeared in her free hand.</p><p>With one shot space rent and they were free.</p><p>All the while Handsome was trying not to hyperventilate at the closeness.</p><p>Even if it were generations removed, he finally held that hand.</p><p>His grip tightened as they became weightless through space.</p><hr/><p>Jin looked at his feet and wondered what the sweet smelling gooey brown substance was.</p><p>"Whoa, who's this cool looking guy?" the young feline beastkin asked with stars in their eyes. Jin felt the child was inconsequential thus ignored him.</p><p>The dragons dissipated as the man walked forward, dark clouds of nothing did nothing to hide the gleam of his armor..</p><p>"White slayer, do you have any inkling as to what the purpose of these shades is?"</p><p>Jin looked towards the wolf beastkin stalking through the sweet mud. He had a strong body, silver blue fur, a muzzle of white, and a head of spiky blond hair. The beastkin had a school uniform with the jacket open and his shirt slightly open.</p><p>Jin spied a binding on him of some sort</p><p>"Bound wolf, I know not the reason for this conflict, but I feel we shall soon see its resolution," Jin answered.</p><p>"What?" Was all Ryota could say at the interaction.</p><p>Shirou was about to ask something before suddenly it felt like the world shifted.</p><p>*BOOOM*</p><p>Above them an explosion sounded out and they all tensed for combat.</p><p>"Hey, guys!"</p><p>"Ayatsuki?!" Shiro shouted as he spied the girl falling towards them with…..Moritaka? He glanced at the therian who looked just as confused about the appearance of the doppelganger.</p><p>Said doppelganger pulled Saya towards him and held her like a groom would his bride. They landed with a sploosh of chocolate. The therian had a heated blush on his face from being cradled in Saya's bosoms.</p><p>Jin focused on the girl and felt a thread of connection between them and he walked forth assured.</p><p>"Thanks handsome, but I can stand on my own," Saya said as she jumped out of his arms. She looked at the white armored figure and grinned as she ran towards him.</p><p>Through the brown sweet muck on the floor she ran towards her….her…. B#######</p><p>She laughed joyously as she jumped towards his open arms, he caught her with a spin and chuckled himself.</p><p>To Handsome he felt a twinge watching her be so joyful in the arms of another, but thought it was fitting. Moritaka felt a bite of disappointment, but smiled at the sight regardless. Shiro was at a loss along with Ryota. While the other two therians felt a bit awkward</p><p>Still happy, Saya dragged her b###her towards her friends.</p><p>"Saya," the armored one admonished, not that she cared.</p><p>"Guys, you'll never guess what I remembered," she said happily.</p><p>She turned to Jin, grasping his arm, and stated, " This is my big Brother, Jin."</p><p>With a sigh of resignation, with a slight bow, Jin greeted, " this Jin Shiroki Kisaragi Ayatsuki, greets you, compatriots of my sister."</p><p>Relief ran through Handsome and Moritaka, while Shiro and Ryota bowed back.</p><p>" Oi, what the heck happened to you guys!" They turned towards Kengo who asked, " and where the heck did all this Chocolate come from!?"</p><p>"Oh, hey Kengo-kun," Sara exclaimed with a wave.</p><p>Jin sighed as he was dragged to be introduced to more of Saya's friends.</p><p>But he had a burning brotherly question to ask.</p><p>Why were they all men?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hi, not much to say other than more chapters.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bonanza 1.6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Here's a Chapter I hope is enjoyable.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Play</strong>: Rebellion (Ragna Theme L.A. Vocal) Blazblue Continuum Shift</p><hr/><p>"Gauntlet Hades!"</p><p>His right arm transformed into a monstrous claw as he tore through shade after shade. He had an oni's head in his claw. He turned towards the green one on the ground. His red eye was somehow able to tell the difference at a glance.</p><p>What did Rachel call it, the eye of the Hunter? He'd get a straight answer from her whenever they'd meet again.</p><p>"Oi, I cleared out all the guys behind me, head that way if you can't fight anymore," Ragna stated as he closed his claw causing the shadow to dissipate. He turned away from the green oni that like many others voiced their thoughts.</p><p>"So cool," it said with a blush on its face.</p><p>Ragna wondered why everybody kept saying stuff like that.</p><p>"So handsome."</p><p>"So strong."</p><p>"That was pretty hot."</p><p>"I-I wonder what his name was."</p><p>"Guess Daikanyama aren't all pushovers."</p><p>"Can I get your number?" Guys or girls asked him that.</p><p>He just ignored them and walked off and got gushed at even more. Wasn't he too freakin' scary to even walk near a while ago!?</p><p>He 'che'd' in annoyance as he cracked his neck, people were so weird sometimes.</p><p>More shades fought fiercely with their counterparts, but their originals were a bit tougher. Some were shouting stuff about being Berserkers.</p><p>It didn't matter to him in the slightest as he walked forwards. If there were people who could handle themselves? Great, they weren't his problem.</p><p>If not, then he'd give em' a hand.</p><p>"Grah, Gramr so hungry, missed lunch cause of dumb shades," a grayish brown and black dog beask- therian covered in golden chains with dog tags complained. It panted from thirst and hunger but still it struck invaders away from the entrance with vicious fever.</p><p>Ragna sighed as he dashed forwards and grabbed the hilt of his blade and swung with all his strength.</p><p>"Carnage Scissors!"</p><p>A wave of darkness struck out zapping the life away from the shades disintegrating them into nothing.</p><p>The dog stared at him in shock, but something about Ragna screamed guard dog to his very senses. The dog therian in purple tattered clothes growled at him eliciting a raised brow from Ragna.</p><p>Until the noise from the dog's stomach surpassed its growls.</p><p>With a sigh, Ragna sheathed his sword before saying, "whatever."</p><p>He went forward and ignored the dog trying to pick a fight with him and his eyes targeted the shades. But the dog kept growling at him with those leering gold eyes. Ragna didn't want to stay near that place for too long.</p><p>He focused deeper to the depths of his being and reached.</p><p>"Role of the Vagabond," he stated as he stalked forward.</p><p>He unsheathed his sword- no, his scythe, it was a scythe. It extended from the hilt becoming a tool for reaping. All targets were locked as death exuded from him.</p><p>Darkness surrounded him as red light poured out of the eye of the Hunter.</p><p>He swung as his rule was poured through his deathly maw.</p><p>"Rule of Reaping!"</p><p>With a single swipe that left all the living feeling cold as the life-force off the targets were drained.</p><p>Ragna simply walked as the sea of fighters parted in awe.</p><p>But like the others Ragna protected, the he paid them no mind. Black red feathers were at his back that faded when they touched the ground.</p><p>He walked on, passed them, and walked away from the arena. A guard dog stared in dismay at the superior one, battered and hungry.</p><p>But oddly enough the guard dog found his tail wagging.</p><p>"Garmr, thinks he should try to be like that too."</p><p>From the door behind the guard dog burst open as a scantily dressed purple therian with horn jumped out.</p><p>"Alright time for my….. What happened to all the shadows? Oh! No! My public spotlight!" the therian ululated.</p><p>Garmr had a big smile on his face even with the complaining purple beast.</p><p>There the reputation of the Daikanyama Reaper was cemented witnessed by the ikebukuro's Berserkers.</p><p>Their guild master grew very interested in those reports.</p><hr/><p>Ragna sighed, shade after shade, it was starting to grate on his nerves.</p><p>"Oi, Solomon," Ragna called out.</p><p>"Yes master," Solomon answered instantly.</p><p>"Well, can you give me a hint on where to go to end this, or something," Ragna asked.</p><p>It felt like hours since he first started, he thought going after the biggest concentrations would lead him to the cause of this crap. Instead he'd take down huge groups and save a bunch of people. Not a bad thing, but if the shades somehow respawned it was all pointless.</p><p>"Hm, let me do another scan," Solomon said with a yawn.</p><p>He'd been directing his master to the largest groups for a while now. A scan wasn't much but it was starting to take its toll. Ragna could see the tiredness in Solomon's eyes, but he just couldn't leave this unfinished.</p><p>Ragna's ears twitched as the eye of the Hunter saw a wave of blue pass through him and the now startled Solomon.</p><p>"Som-something just saw me, through my clothes, and through me!" the familiar exclaimed while hugging itself.</p><p>"Solomon get some rest," Ragna ordered, as the eye of the Hunter picked up on the blue.</p><p>*BOOM*</p><p>His ears picked up an explosion in the distance.</p><p>"Right mast, a nap is in…." The little guy dozed off in mid sentence as his formula flashed and he disappeared into his phone.</p><p>Ragna jumped on up to the rooftops and flew through the air until he closed in on the…..</p><p>Below were two people he couldn't take his eyes off. A girl with blond hair surrounded by blue, an armored man surrounded by white.</p><p>The wind carried the names as he watched them interact with people he didn't know.</p><p>"Saya, Jin," he murmured as an ill wind blew.</p><p>He looked up and found his target, with a growl he jumped.</p><p>He always moved forward.</p><hr/><p>Saya was just so happy she found out she had a brother, but something nagged at her.</p><p>"Saya!" Jin called out putting her behind him.</p><p>Shadows from the sky fell towards them.</p><p>Saya looked up and groaned.</p><p>"Not more tentacles!" She complained.</p><p>"What a day," Shiro sighed.</p><p>The ones who weren't fight junkies were already tired. Those used to fighting longer stood in front of the new upcoming horde.</p><p>Jin went guarded his little sister.</p><p>"Sister, Stay back I shall,-" Jin was interrupted by an achingly familiar voice.</p><p>"Belial Edge!"</p><p>A blade of black fury descended from the sky like a bolt of lightning. The wave of the darkness's force alone sent half of the tentacle creatures to oblivion.</p><p>"That aura," Jin muttered as he relaxed his stance.</p><p>It was dark, evil to those who didn't know it.</p><p>Saya's friends and the others felt goosebumps run through them from that feeling.</p><p>It was the scent of death.</p><p>Even the chocolate was being consumed by the blackness.</p><p>But that flash of red around the figure's waist sent a thrill of relief through Saya and Jin.</p><p>"Gauntlet Hades!"</p><p>A claw of blackness tore through the eldritch beasts and consumed their lives. It was fast, every therian felt death exude from the creature. To the bound wolf therian he couldn't help but feel kinship with the wolf that had his back to them.</p><p>"Ragna?"</p><p>The wolf turned towards the group with only showing his profile towards them. His gaze landed on the girl timidly walking towards him with the armored man behind her.</p><p>The uniform she wore was cut up, she looked tired too.</p><p>"Dark one, elder brother," Jin started earning the crowd's surprise, " is that you?"</p><p>Ragna 'humph' with a hand on his hip with a smirk as he answered ," who else would I be?"</p><p>Saya smiled up at her other brother because the three of them were finally together again.</p><p>Ragna couldn't help but notice a distinct difference in his brother.</p><p>"Jin is that a tail?" Ragna pointed at the silvery limb that protruded from the armors backside.</p><p>"I can ask you the same question brother," Jin said, staring at Ragna's furry form. He briefly wonder what his brother looked like bare of clothes</p><p>"Well I think it looks great on both of you," Saya cheered.</p><p>With the crowd watching the sibling reunion, Kengo couldn't help but ask, " does anyone else have no clue what the heck is going on?"</p><p>"It seems Saya has found her family, though does that make Saya a type of therian then?" Moritaka pondered.</p><p>"Speaking of family are you going to introduce your twin?" Ryota asked brightly.</p><p>Handsome suddenly found himself the center of attention as everyone turned towards him.</p><p>"Ho, now you question my presence?" Handsome mused with a smirk.</p><p>With a hand to his sword Moritaka asked, " who are you?"</p><p>"It is polite to introduce yourself before asking another their name, whelp!" Handsome admonished loudly.</p><p>Moritaka's form visibly flinched back, then introduced himself, " I am Inuzuka Shino Moritaka, now give us your name."</p><p>The doppelganger Saya dubbed Handsome chuckled as he answered, " odd I too carry the name Inuzuka Shino Moritaka!"</p><p>"What?" Shiro and Moritaka asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Ehh!? He's a shadow?" Ryota asked.</p><p>The bound wolf stood stoically as he watched the scene.</p><p>"Fenrir-senpai do you know what's going on?" the felis therian asked the bound wolf.</p><p>"Young hellcat, I have not an inkling of what these ones are prattling," Fenrir answered.</p><p>Kengo stared at the wolf and asked the younger therian, " Sitri, can you translate."</p><p>Ragna watched and heard the crowd of spectators and asked, " Saya, Jin who are these clowns?"</p><p>"Hey, be nice Ragna, they're my friends," Saya complained with hands on her hips.</p><p>"These guys," Ragna started to say while getting the crowd's attention, " are your friends?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Saya admitted, she was uncertain on what her brother was getting at.</p><p>"Why are they all male?" Jin asked.</p><p>"Why does that matter?" questioned Saya.</p><p>"Saya, you are a girl," Ragna pointed out.</p><p>The crowd of guys felt oddly scrutinized at the moment.</p><p>"Seriously .you…" Saya trailed off as her eyes landed one of the most adorable thing she ever saw.</p><p>"Saya?" Ragna questioned her gaze towards Sitri, then face-palmed.</p><p>Said felis therian looked confused at the reaction.</p><p>"Oh sister," Jin stated with a shake of his head.</p><p>"Hey, isn't that the look she got when she jumped Moritaka?" Ryota pointed out.</p><p>"Oh, no," muttered Shiro.</p><p>The more mature Moritaka looked at his deeply flushed counterpart. The younger's tail wouldn't stop wagging at the memory. A laugh escaped the older at the youngster's embarrassed state.</p><p>Sitri stared at the canine therian and wondered what….</p><p>When did Saya get so close to him?</p><p>"So! Cute!"</p><p>Sitri didn't even get a chance to dodge as his face shoved into the generous bosom of Saya</p><p>"Oi I-ohh~ohhhhhhhhhhhh~purrrrgrgrrrrrr," Sitri's protests devolved into joyous purring as Saya caressed his ears and head.</p><p>The older Moritaka looked upon the younger only to see envy. Truly, the child was from his stock then, to want someone above his station.</p><p>"Saya, get off of him!"</p><p>"Kengo-Kun, what?"</p><p>"MEROW!"</p><p>"Sitri, what the hell man!?"</p><p>"Hellcat, you truly live up to your nature," Fenrir commented as Kengo held back the now clawing hissing cat therian.</p><p>Moritaka's ears drooped at the very familiar scene.</p><hr/><p>In a lab sat a figure with two tails watching the monitors as the fighting went on outside.</p><p>She sucked on her silverline candy as she watched the blond haired girl and a canine beastkin mow through eldritch monsters born from a mad godling.</p><p>A Lupine beastkin; who shouldn't have been a beastkin; reaped shades as he shielded cowering bystanders and the weak. On another a white armored man landed on chocolate. There were looks of awe as shades of dragons fell from the sky while he sheathed his blade behind his back.</p><p>On another monitor showed two groups of ninjas battling it out. One led by a lion beastkin and the other led by a tubby child.</p><p>The main difference between the two groups was that the one led by the beastkin were fully clothed, the child's troops were shirtless and wore loincloths.</p><p>Suddenly a large red oni like man fell from the sky decimating the child's troupes.</p><p>She stretched towards the mike and said into it, " Tager, try to capture that brat. I wanna know who hired these guys."</p><p>"Roger, Kokonoe," the red man responded.</p><p>On another monitor was a cat beastkin; who should not have been six feet tall. He was in an orange tan hooded cloak that split around the hip area like a loincloth, landed in a crouch. Behind him was laid several dozen broken robots and a kneeling frustrated girl being guarded by a dented dark mecha.</p><p>He sheathed his twin blades before jumping to aid someone.</p><p>The next monitor showed a buxom woman with a witch's hat glaring at a kneeling eagle beastkin and soot covered petite pink canine beastkin. Flames covered the battlefield around them as the diminutive angel in front of the two beastkin stared back at the woman. Several other angels laid or knelt defeated around them.</p><p>Kokonoe turned off the receiver and laid back in her chair, "honestly who makes a phone game without events and rewards, these shlubs should thank me for fixing their exception issue."</p><p>A cat like smirk played on her lips.</p><p>Kokonoe watched as the 'Eye' met the 'Sword' in an embrace.</p><p>She looked towards the 'Shield' and saw that it was on the path towards his siblings.</p><p>As causality would dictate, the 'Shield' Unit and 'Sword' Unit would move to cover the 'Eye' Unit. Call it the wheel of fate if you wanted, to Kokone it was just the gears of those machines turning.</p><p>She took out her white and pink smartphone with cat ears on the matching case and pressed the big red dot on the screen.</p><p>There was a 10 second countdown.</p><p>She got up from her seat and headed towards the stage with a green-screen.</p><p>The countdown was at seven.</p><p>"Holly, puck, polly, collie, pluck, huck," she did the throat exercise to clear the phlegm from her airways.</p><p>She jumped on the stage and grabbed her mike.</p><p>As the count down hit 1 she took a deep breath.</p><p>When the zero hit she spoke into her mike with exuberance as the camera came on.</p><p>"HEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO! Players, we hope you're enjoying the current festivities, because the app's first ever special event is commencing! Get ready cause the raid boss is now on the countdown to being summoned; give it your all, oh, and the prize, you gotta win and you'll find out!"</p><p>The spotlight turned on revealing a shapely large chested pink haired cat girl in a white and gold accented cheongsam. Her long pink hair tied in a bun.  </p><p>Kokonoe was going to have the time of her life in this Tokyo. </p><p>"And if you are wondering who I am, for this event I'm your host, Kokonoe Marceline Ayatsuki Mercury, a resident of the 24th world, Ao Librarium."</p><p>God help anyone who'd interfere with her gaming.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A wild Kokonoe has appeared and is going full gag wheel logic in Tokyo.....</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*In horror*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What have done?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Deviation 1.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Time to break all kinds of canon in a very fun way, via a bored/interested Kokonoe plot device.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Now let's begin the rules," the cat girl on the screen said with fake cheer, " you have thirty minutes to decide your team."</p><p>Behind her appeared a whiteboard as she spoke, examples appeared to make things simpler.</p><p>"Pick a few friends if you're guildless." a humanoid silhouette with the words you labeled with others around.</p><p>"If you're in a guild automatically you have to pick a team from your guildmates." a bubble appeared on the whiteboard, with 'if you have a guild' written over it.</p><p>Kokonoe pointed at it with a laser pointer.</p><p>"But in the spirit of competition, the maximum participants per team will be 15, and the prize will only be rewarded to those fifteen. No matter what guild they are part of the prize is that team's to do with as they please."</p><p>15 humanoid examples appeared on screen say no more than 15.</p><p>"Guild masters automatically join if the guild participates, but if the master has been knocked out all teams in said guild are eliminated from play."</p><p>A dot crossed out with guildmaster x'd out says guild loses.</p><p>"Those guildless or of opposing guilds aren't able to join without the blessing of their guild master to agree in an alliance."</p><p>A picture of shaking hands saying alliance appeared on screen.</p><p>"The align team gets an even share of the prize, but shares the consequences if either guildmaster is eliminated."</p><p>One x'd out guild master = two x'd guildmasters appeared on the board.</p><p>"Those without a guild can join teams without one, but you can go it alone if you want. A guildless person can change teams in the middle of the event granting them a lot more maneuverability "</p><p>A humanoid silhouette with you written on it appeared with an arrow pointing at a crossed out guild team and an arrow pointed at unaffiliated circled. More autonomy was over a silhouette looking towards the guild team and the guildless team.</p><p>"While the boss being taken down is an instant win the minions of the boss give out points. These points will be translated to coins, those in 2nd place get double their coin added to their total, 3rd a third added and so on and so forth."</p><p>On the whiteboard appeared a bag with symbols for coins on it.</p><p>"Oh there is a money prize for the boss, but the other could be even more cash, a weekend getaway, all you can eat for a year at a favorite restaurant, funding for your school, who knows, you'd have to win it to find out."</p><p>A treasure chest with a question mark over it appeared on the board.</p><p>"Your swag can be checked out at select banks and convenience stores by scanning the barcode that appeared in the latest update, and don't worry about your personal data, it's against policy to be that intrusive."</p><p>A list of banks, atms, and stores popped on the whiteboard next to a large barcode with earnings underneath.</p><p>"Don't hesitate to get your money, you have ninety days to claim. And for you more business savvy types this is all calculated within inflation and won't affect your taxes."</p><p>Kokonoe made a face as she said, " so quit bitching at me about it for the last time."</p><p>Her stage smile returned full blast as she said, " within the app there is a link to the rules in a forum for you people I know don't pay attention at all."</p><p>"That's all kiddies, give it your all! Oh, and if you want to puss out, just turn off the app, and you won't be drawn into the fun."</p><p>Kokonoe blew a kiss to the camera, her image was replaced by a thirty minute timer.</p><p>Ragna felt his eye twitching at the announcement, Jin was simply silent, but Saya voiced their thoughts.</p><p>"We know her, don't we?" She asked nervously.</p><p>"All my thoughts move to 'accursed grimalkin' at her visage," Jin answered.</p><p>"She has Ayatsuki in her name, do you think she's a relative?" Shiro asked as he tried to figure out what to do next.</p><p>What did that girl mean by raid boss? Those rules didn't mention anything about teams being penalized for interfering with each other. Shiro guessed that was more of a feature than a mistake. He was focused on his phone, the countdown read '30.00.' he had thirty minutes to decide whether or not to leave things as they were..</p><p>"If she's a relative of ours, then our family tree must be a mess," Ragna commented.</p><p>His presence still made people feel uncomfortable.</p><p>"Does this mean we'll all be on the same team?" Ryota asked brightly.</p><p>Ragna noticed he was the only one not bothered by him at all.</p><p>"Rain check, I'm part of the Berserker guild man," Kengo responded as he waved Ryota off,</p><p>"Eh, when did you join a guild?" Ryota asked in shock.</p><p>"Cool, what rank did you make Kengo-senpai?" Sitri asked with shining eyes.</p><p>Kengo looked away from Sitri as he answered, " 6th rank."</p><p>"Thought a cool cat like you would make the top ten," Sitri voiced with a smile, but Shiro could tell Kengo was uncomfortable.</p><p>"I guess that means you'll be going to your guild, right?" The class rep asked with a frown.</p><p>Kengo went to answer, but his phone chimed. He took it out of his pocket and saw a message telling him to get towards the guild.</p><p>"Looks like it, I better get goin'," Kengo replied, but a predatory grin appeared on his face," oi, you guys better give it your all cause I'm not gonna hold back if we meet out there."</p><p>He turned and ran off towards Ikebukuro, Saya waved him goodbye, but he didn't look back as she did.</p><p>"Aw, we lost a heavy hitter," Ryota groaned.</p><p>"I must make haste to my own guild as well," Fenrir announced as he turned towards Ragna and Jin," it was pleasure White Slayer, Dark Hunter, may our paths cross again."</p><p>"Eh, what about me?" Saya asked.</p><p>Fenrir turned towards her, then turned to Sitri, dismissing her.</p><p>"Hellcat be cautious in battle," Fenrir said towards Sitri.</p><p>"Don't worry Fenrir-senpai, I'm tough you know," Sitri told the wolf with a flushed smile.</p><p>"Um, Excuse me," Saya said to the wolf, Fenrir looked at her, he dismissed her once again.</p><p>With a nod towards Moritaka and the elder one, he turned to walk off.</p><p>"Boy, I bid you not to be rude to her and not to ignore her a third time," the elder told Fenrir.</p><p>The wolf therian paused for a moment with his back towards them before walking off towards his guild. That Sunlit Nightmare had an eerie feel to her.</p><p>It felt not unlike his own sister.</p><p>"Hm, that was kinda hot," Saya murmured, getting a look from Ragna.</p><p>"Saya, no," Ragna ordered, he had enough edginess in his life, " seriously dark hunter?"</p><p>"The title is one that fits, brother," Jin stated .</p><p>"Yare yare," Ragna muttered with a flat gaze.</p><p>Shiro was looking at the countdown on his phone '24.00' minutes to decide.</p><p>He glanced at Saya and her siblings, a slight flush found its way to his cheeks. The way that armor showed off the contours of Jin body, that feminine loveliness mixed Saya's mysterious knowing smile, and the darkly handsome strong form of Ragna…..</p><p>Why was he feeling this way towards all of them!? Was he cursed!?</p><p>Shiro heaved a sigh, he couldn't just leave them like this.</p><p>"So what are we going to do?" Asked Shiro.</p><p>"Simple, we're gonna make some coin," Ragna answered with a smirk.</p><p>"Really, just the coin?" Moritaka asked.</p><p>"Hungry for testing your metal young one?" the elder Moritaka asked.</p><p>"I, well, yes, but is it just the coin that interests you?" asked a flustered younger Moritaka.</p><p>"We," Ragna started while motioning towards his siblings," are broke, Jin only has that armor to wear, Saya definitely needs clothes, not even counting money for food too so-."</p><p>"*Gasp* the clothes!" Saya Interrupted, she turned towards Shiro.</p><p>"Clothes?" Ragna muttered with quirked brows.</p><p>"Sorry, we lost sight of everything when you disappeared and the chaos started," Shiro regretfully reported.</p><p>"All those snacks," Ryota mourned aloud.</p><p>"What waste," the younger Moritaka stated with drooped ears," all those fine purchases, what a loss."</p><p>Saya got teary eyed; the elder looking Mortaka, Jin and Ragna fel their eyes twitch.</p><p>Sitri wished Fenrir-senpai or Kengo was around, he wasn't good with dealing with people who got teary eyed easily.</p><p>"The money the sensei's gathered when they heard a student that lost their memory and had nothing to her name," lamented Saya.</p><p>Ragna sighed and went to comfort his sister," look Saya no need to-"</p><p>*SMACK*</p><p>Ragna jumped with the others as he was interrupted by Saya smack both her cheeks. She wiped her eyes that gained a determined gleam.</p><p>"Uh, Saya - What the heck are you doing!?" Ragna exclaimed.</p><p>Saya unbuttoned her blazer except for the one near her collar bone and wore it as a cape. But Ragna shouting came when she proceeded to unbutton the top of her blouse. Her tie hung loose, her blazer hid a red mark just below her collar bone, just below her cleavage was exposed, and her blouse was unbuttoned just at the top of her abs.</p><p>Well defined abs Shrio noted with wide eyes as Saya pumped an arm up exposing her chest slightly.</p><p>"Whoo, this uniform is actually pretty tight in a fight," Saya said, stretching her back.</p><p>Ryota just rolled his eyes, Saya could be such a tease.</p><p>The older Moritaka was silent along with his counterpart with the same shocked expression.</p><p>Jin just had his face in his hands muttering, " shameless."</p><p>"Shiro, how much time do we have before curfew?" Saya suddenly demanded</p><p>The boy jumped at being caught staring, he managed to stumble out, " w-we have to report in by 9:30, so we have about six hours before then."</p><p>"Good, if we're quick about it we'll have enough time to get some clothes before we have to head back," Saya noted as she tried to put her hair in a braid.</p><p>She grimaced before deciding to let her hair be as she said, " if we move quickly and decisively we should be able to make just enough, Shiro review those rules, we'll also need to know which stores we can use."</p><p>"Think you can figure out any advantages you can find?" Saya asked Shiro with a smile.</p><p>He looked at her in surprise then smiled back, " leave it to me."</p><p>"Ryota," Saya said, startling the pudgy boy," think you can contact your friends and fish for any extra details that we might not know."</p><p>Ryota gave her a smile and nodded as he got out his phone and started networking.</p><p>With contemplation Ragna stared at his sister then a raucous smile appeared on his maw.</p><p>"Oi, Saya," he called, catching his sister's attention," if other teams interfere, we take them out, and we won't hesitate to steal kills either, now isn't the time to be nice, ya got that."</p><p>With her own sly smile she said back," Obviously."</p><p>Jin chuckled at the exchange along with Ragna.</p><p>Saya then turned to the older Moritaka and asked, " I know it's a little late to ask, but would join us, we could use your help, handsome."</p><p>The dog therian gave a chuckle as he told her," if I never intended to help you this one would not have stayed."</p><p>Saya smiled at him, with a blush on his face he requested," also, to avoid confusion refer to me as Shino."</p><p>Saya nodded but she drew in close as she whispered knowingly," alright, but when you're ready Shino I'd like to know your real name."</p><p>She drew away from his flushed face, she looked towards Moritaka.</p><p>Before she could even ask he announced, " this blade is yours for this battle, so do not even ask."</p><p>They smiled at each other then Saya turned to the ador- Sitri, she could control herself so she held back the urge to cuddle him.</p><p>"Do you have a team lined up?" Saya asked kindly, she really wanted to snatch him right up in her arms.</p><p>"Uh, not at the moment, " Sitri answered back unsure of what to say. One second she looked ready to cry, then the next she dished out orders like it was nothing. He may have been drawn into her rhythm like the rest.</p><p>Did she have to bend like that?</p><p>Her boobs were kinda distracting him at the moment. The memory of that weird softness ran through his thoughts. It was really weird it made him feel like when he was around Kengo or Fenrir-senpai.</p><p>What did she do to him?</p><p>With red on his face Sitri mumbled at the thought, " that was….pretty cool."</p><p>"Sitri?" Saya questioned, Ragna made a face, he realized exactly what was up with the kid.</p><p>"Oi, brat if you wanna chicken out then get," Ragna ordered.</p><p>Sitri flinched, his guy was definitely cool and really scary.</p><p>"I ain't a brat and I ain't going anywhere," Sitri called back.</p><p>Even if this guy was cool it didn't mean Sitri was just gonna stand there and take it.</p><p>He was cool too!</p><p>Ragna stared the kid down, when Sitri wouldn't give he scoffed, " then best not slow us down."</p><p>"I won't!" Sitri exclaimed.</p><p>Saya giggled at the scene, even without her memories she recognized her brother's tough love.</p><p>"I'm not feeding you either," Ragna announced as he went to lean on nearby wall</p><p>"I-yuh- why would you even think you needed to?" Sitri called back as he followed Ragna.</p><p>Saya grinned at the sight of male bonding.</p><p>"Saya."</p><p>She turned towards an urgent Shiro who reported, " it looks like we need a team leader and name."</p><p>"Hm, who would-"</p><p>"Apologies, Saya-dono, the one in the leader's seat is currently you," Shino interrupted.</p><p>"Me?" Saya asked in disbelief, she was just getting things done. That didn't make her a leader.</p><p>" I agree with Shino, you are the one telling us what to do," Shiro added with a smile.</p><p>"Uh," Saya was still unsure.</p><p>"Go for it Saya," Ragna said from the wall he and sitri were leaning on.</p><p>"You decided to start the show, you gotta be the one to see it through to the end ," Ragna stated with conviction.</p><p>"Onii-sama," Saya said with a smile and nodded.</p><p>" Alright, show me how to set up a team, Shiro-kun," Saya said affectionately while taking out her phone.</p><p>Shiro blushed at the way she said it, a shiver went down his spine at the look Ragna was giving him. Jin directed coldness towards him and this made Shiro clam up.</p><p>"Shiro?" Saya questioned with a tilt of her head.</p><p>"Um, right there is also a team name to pick out-</p><p>"-Hakaishin!" Jin intoned with finality. He could see the boy's interest in his sister clear as day.</p><p>But it felt slightly unnatural or rather supernatural.</p><p>Was the boy attracted to Saya or did he find her aura of abnormality attractive? If it was the former fine, but the latter made the boy possibly possessive of her. Jin pondered on why this felt to be the case but did not question it.</p><p>"Destroyer god, awesome," Sitri praised.</p><p>The child was still inconsequential Jin determined.</p><p>"Hakaishin it is," Saya said flatly as an equally mollified Shiro helped her make a team.</p><p>From the shadows unnoticed by the group a being with cats eyes watched.</p><p>He found his target, now to get that info Claude hired him for.</p><p>It was nice to do some actual investigative work for once.</p><p>He was a detective after all.</p><p>Now how to do this?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>It was pretty clear that Kengo was Sitri's sexual awakening towards men, Saya has become his sexual awakening towards woman. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If this feels unnatural that's because it is, those girls contain the rule oppai on the level of the glasses of Eros, which Ragna has unfortunately has which will make my valentine days event all sorts of fun.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jin also has an ero rule power too, because why not. It'll be obvious what it is.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We all know how our very desperate our detective is when it comes to rent which is due soon.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Deviation 1.2  Pre-Game Prep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>After this chapter things are going to get </strong> <strong>crazy with fights and battle scenes everywhere. I'm having so much fun with this!</strong></p><hr/><p>"And there, team Hakaishin is now formed, " Shiro announced as Saya put away her phone.</p><p>"And I know how to add people if we find anyone who's willing," Saya said brightly, " thanks Shiro-kun."</p><p>"Ah, my pleasure," Shiro responded while ignoring the chilling aura of her brothers directed towards him.</p><p>"Anything to report Ryota?" He asked the pudgy boy.</p><p>"In the chat people are kinda going crazy," Ryota answered while still looking at his phone," apparently a bunch are talking about how factions are popping up in guilds, looks like we might see people on the same side fighting each other out there."</p><p>"That's to be expected, there's no rule that says anything about fighting with one's own teams or guild, so some falling apart and others moving to secure positions of power wouldn't be a surprise," Shiro noted.</p><p>"They're also talking about nexus points and minions," Ryota said while doing his best to read through what he got.</p><p>"Nexus point? I'll search the rules again. There's still more pages left to look at and we have," Shiro paused as he glanced at the clock," 12 minutes, I'll speed read as much as I can."</p><p>"Right," Saya said, but it felt like she forgot something. She closed her eyes in thought and focused on someone missing.</p><p>"Ah, Salomon-kun!" Saya said loudly, finally remembering her familiar. She could ask him for back up on information retrieval.</p><p>"Hm, Salomon-kun, Saya, who is that?" Moritaka asked while he searched through his phone as well.</p><p>"My familiar," Saya answered.</p><p>Jin and Ragna looked up at the mention of a familiar, because they both had one too.</p><p>"A familiar?" Shiro said looking up, " as in a familiar spirit, summoned through magic formula, and bound to your will."</p><p>" Basically," Saya answered, she wondered what had Shiro so animated.</p><p>"Does it look like a bipedal goat with horns and in a two tailed butler's suit?" Ragna questioned.</p><p>"I, yes, how did you know Ragna?" Saya requested.</p><p>"Cause mine's named Solomon," he answered.</p><p>"It would seem we three have similar circumstances," Jin stated," mine is named Salome."</p><p>"...Salomon-kun might cry from just how suspicious he looks right now," Saya plainly stated with a sigh.</p><p>"Oh, mine's definitely getting an earful," Ragna grumbled.</p><p>With a sigh Saya put up the phone to her face and called out, " Salomon-kun, I need you."</p><p>In a flash of his formula Salomon-kun appeared with, " how may I serve Mistress Saya."</p><p>"I wanted to introduce you to everyone, also," Saya was about to say more until she noticed Ragna stood behind her familiar with glaring eyes.</p><p>His red one was glowing.</p><p>Sitri glanced his side wide eyed; when did Ragna move without a sound?</p><p>"Hm master what is- gyaahh," was all Salomon could let out as Ragana's black hand latched onto the diminutive goat butler's head.</p><p>Red poured from Salomon to the fox like a wolf's black arm.</p><p>"What in the world?" Shiro muttered as the hazy figure became more visible.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Saya, when Salomon appeared to all observers it seemed that Saya froze and stared blankly into space. Ragna and Jin recognized an intervention with a glance both decided Ragna should take care of it</p><p>Ragna removed his arm with an unamused gaze as the familiar looked towards him in shock.</p><p>"You know, based on the weird stuff Shiro reads I would've thought that it would be big and scary looking," Ryota commented with smile looking Saya's familiar," but he looks like he couldn't fight his way through a paper bag,"</p><p>"Hm, that vassal does not seem to be much," Shino commented.</p><p>"It does look pretty wimpy," Sitri added.</p><p>Moritaka had the tact not to further scare the creature as if they talked about it. It looked like it was going overwrought with all this attention. Even if he did agree that the creature seemed fragile.</p><p>"Hey, don't pick on lil'Salomon," Saya admonished," he's sensitive."</p><p>With tears in his eyes he hid behind his master saying, " Master, I'm not supposed to be seen, f-father said that it's too dangerous!"</p><p>"Father?" Saya questioned, she did her best to keep judgement from her voice. It wasn't just that that Salomon somehow knew her that made him suspicious. It was how it felt more like she was dealing with a part of herself than another person.</p><p>It was odd, like he budded from her.</p><p>Salomon gasped while hiding from wide eyed from behind his sceptre while murmuring continuously," oh no, I wasn't supposed to say that."</p><p>Ragna's gaze didn't leave his form. It was weirdly deeply connected with Saya, just like Solomon was tied with him...</p><p>"Whatever, don't got time for this," Ragna said with a sigh," Solomon get out here."</p><p>In a flash of it's own formula a mirror image of Salomon appeared, its fur was a spiky white and its coat was a deeper black with red buttons. It's red eyes were narrower than Salomon's, angrier looking.</p><p>Solomon went to speak, but Ragna groaned.</p><p>"Seriously," Ragna interrupted as his black claw wrapped around the creature's form. It yelped as whatever effect Ragna drained from it disappeared</p><p>"Master what are you doing!?" Solomon whined, " This is...is...who are you!?"</p><p>The white goat pointed at Salomon who just looked like his world was crashing down around him.</p><p>"I, this is impossible, I'm one of a kind!" Salomon cried out.</p><p>"That is my-"</p><p>"Enough!" Ragna roared, causing both familiars to hug each other in fright.</p><p>"Oi, Jin…."</p><p>Jin pointed to the goat familiar with a blue suit and highlights hiding behind him wide eyed.</p><p>" Good, Saya it's your show," Ragna announced as he went to lean on the wall again.</p><p>"Kay," was all Saya said before she turned to the three familiars. \</p><p>They circled each other in disbelief, it was like watching cats sizing each other up.</p><p>It made Saya wonder what Salomon meant when he said one of a kind.</p><p>"Alright enough of that," Saya ordered, making the three jump," we need you all to figure out anything you can in the next… Shiro?"</p><p>"Five minutes," Shiro said as he sifted through the rules on the forum. Why were there 13 pages of filler about the system and the new mechanics of the enclosed space being the app's normal battle system? It'd be an interesting read if he had time to actually digest it</p><p>"Look through the app's event rules and memorize all you can," Saya said.</p><p>"Event? There should be no such thing in the app," Salomon said in confusion," but don't worry support is my speciality."</p><p>"Just find what you can, pick out what's important, and send it to everyone here," Saya said. She doubted that they'll make a difference, but every little bit of info could help.</p><p>"Leave it to me/ Understood/ no prob'," the three familiar said at the same time. They glanced at each other, then glared as all three disappeared.</p><p>Saya wondered if exposing them would be worth it.</p><p>Several chimes as notification hit their phones.</p><p>All three familiars popped out in eager to please expressions, " all important rules you'll need/ Condensed it all for you/ I even got the map function ready!"</p><p>All three familiars paused and glared at each other again.</p><p>"I-it hasn't even been five seconds and they found all that we're going to need," Shiro said in shock.</p><p>"Hey, there is a map," Ryota commented," nexus points are where minions flow out, and count for 1,000 points. Huh."</p><p>"Should have guessed that just from the name alone," Shiro muttered as he read more, " minions count from 50 points to 500 typically ranging from toughness, hm."</p><p>"So we'll need to take out 40 of the tougher ones to make back our losses," Saya interjected.</p><p>"The nexus itself will be worth something, you'll also get equal points total of the team with the highest total in the nexuses area of that ward," Shiro then focused on another point," the Raid boss isn't static either it'll be moving from ward to ward."</p><p>Shiro smirked as he remarked," your familiars did a great job, most teams won't even know there is a map function to look for with how sudden all of this is."</p><p>With a smile Saya turned towards the familiar and said," you guys did great we'll definitely have to give you guys a treat later."</p><p>The familiars preened at the praise.</p><p>"That's interesting, get a spot open?"</p><p>Saya turned to the…</p><p>"...cute," she mumbled to herself as she held back from jumping on the new cat in her sight.</p><p>A spiky haired tiger therian walked towards them from an alleyway. He was covered in a bikers leather jacket and pants combo and leather boots. His tattered scarf matched the orange of his fur and brought his whole look together.</p><p>"So you make your presence kno - Saya desist from your actions!" Jin exclaimed.</p><p>The cowlick of Saya's hair waved back and forth like an insect antenna. The amused tiger therian had up his phone as Saya activated the invite function.</p><p>"Welcome to the team Nomad-Kun," she greeted brightly while bumping up her chest. Saya really wanted to snuggle this one, but now was simply not the time.</p><p>Ragna just wiped his face with his hand in exasperation. When did his sister become a manizer- meninizer? Was that a thing? If it wasn't it should be a thing.</p><p>"He looks pretty cool," Sitri stated.</p><p>Ragna wondered what was up with this kid's focus on the word 'cool.'</p><p>"We'll have to set ground rules about adding people to the team," Shiro commented as he looked at the time.</p><p>They had three minutes left until the fiasco goes full tilt. Now wasn't really the time to argue.</p><p>"Sturdy," Shino appraised," he'll be useful."</p><p>"I suppose," Moritaka said holding his chin in thought.</p><p>He recognized the tiger from the arena in Ikebukuro. Was he not a fellow Berserker to Kengo? If so, why could he join a team unaffiliated with them?</p><p>With that Moritaka knew that something was off.</p><p>The tiger man himself recognized Moritaka. He saw the dog boy had him pegged by the look on his face. But Nomad's time at the Berserkers was always a temp thing to do a job. He left and went to work wherever and whenever.</p><p>He had rent to pay, he didn't have time to be picky about jobs!</p><p>"Let's get along…." Saya gushed with a bit of a jump. She was just showing off what she had by the jiggle.</p><p>Nomad just nodded along with the naive girl. She was a cute one too, maybe ten years when she matured a bit. She did just let him into her group without vetting him.</p><p>Then Saya muttered to his face" ...mister spying on us from the start."</p><p>From those cold narrowed eyes, Nomad got that she was not as naive as he thought. Maybe he'd get to ask her out in about five. She might be a fun time after he got his vengeance. He watched as Saya walked to her group.</p><p>Nomad stayed a little ways away from them. The guy in the armor faced towards him had a field of killing intent he wasn't willing to test at the moment.</p><p>Nomad wanted a little bonus from this weird killing game they were gonna play while he worked. Every little bit helped when the rent was involved.</p><p>Saya felt Ryota's judging gaze as she walked back.</p><p>She turned towards the tubby friend with crossed arms and said," what?"</p><p>"Tease," he accused with a flat gaze.</p><p>"So?" She questioned while pushing up under her chest.</p><p>Ryota rolled his eyes at the gesture.</p><p>She had these girls and she was going to use them no matter what!</p><p>The three familiars floated feeling forgotten with teary eyes.</p><hr/><p>I<strong>'m having fun with this. But I would like to hear a few more comments on what to improve. Beyond the writing, spell checker strangely doesn't cover much more than a few basic things for some reason. I'm actually going back and doing editing from time to time. Just the things I noticed. Think time-loop deviation </strong></p><p>
  <strong>Nomad is in play and Saya is not as easy as she looks or acts. As for why she acts like that? The answer involves the fact that she knows that she isn't flat anymore.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Deviation 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I hope everyone reading is enjoying this.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Gameplay</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Team Hakaishin stood around Saya as the last minute of the timer hit.</p><p>Jin stood in front, Nomad stood beside him at the ready. Ragna had his weapon ready next to Shino. Shiro and Sitri stood behind Saya, Ryota was beside Saya.</p><p>Saya put her hand in a triangle around her eye.</p><p>20s were read on the timer.  </p><p>”  I am (in/that which is/beholden to) the Role of the (Absolute) Overseer, rule of the All Sight (Severing all blockade/ distraction/ obstacles), bear witness in Omniscience, Eye of the Azure Sky.”</p><p>10s were counting down </p><p>A blue shift expanded from her blue eye. </p><p>9s.</p><p>She could see the flow of this intersection world’s magic element. These gates using the firmament of dark emotions become astralized through time and space contained in its own catbox. Clustered to slowly release aggressive egos as time goes on. </p><p>Like the current quantum space that was this tokyo</p><p>7s.</p><p>Saya had no idea on what the heck she just witnessed or why she thought that. She stuffed down her confusion and focused on the closest formation of those weird negative cluster entities she saw.  </p><p>5s</p><p>She then began her event intervention, her blue eyes pulsed and lit up like a lighthouse. </p><p>"Area state observed," she intoned.</p><p>A six point blue magic circle formed under them. </p><p>"Quantum influence managed," a swirling dome of blue surrounded them. </p><p>The timer hit 0s.</p><p>" Event Interference Battlefield: Quantum Embryo Labyrinthine Engaged! Rebels! Ready! Set! Action!" Was announced from the phones.</p><p>Saya saw from the darkness several domes over many chalices form. Dark egos coalesced in its cup and swarmed out. </p><p>People began fighting as these creatures shaped like warriors swarmed the wards of Tokyo.</p><p>"Declares I,  the sphere of Omega, the transference state of space,” Saya chanted. </p><p>A orb of blue tinted black arranged itself in front of Saya. her hand stretched towards her black ball of blue, her palm cupping from below. </p><p>Ryota felt his hair stand on end, Saya from the start was otherworldly. Now from her voice, the way light moved around her, the light shining from her eyes, she was clearly not human. </p><p>Not a normal one at least.</p><p>He glanced towards Shiro….</p><p>The class reps eyes were shining like a kid in a candy store. Ryota wondered when he became the straight man in all this.</p><p>Nomad realized that this reaper business might actually be bigger than he thought. This magic stuff was creeping him out. </p><p>Moritaka glanced at his doppelganger and saw the smile on the man’s face. Shino was no stranger to sorcerous types, this was very similar to his beloved’s rule. He felt no fear, simply nostalgia.</p><p>Sitri thought the show of power was awesome.. Saya was a lot stronger than he thought.</p><p>Her brothers just treated this as if it were nothing. </p><p>Saya saw the closest nexus; a girl with three swords, a large dark skinned man with horns swinging an ax in a wild fever, a blond with sunglasses slashing with knives, a  raccoon-man with many smaller ones herding injured comrades into safer areas. In the darkness the shadows was a handsome spectator of the scene weakly keeping himself awake. </p><p>The nexus spewed squadrons of these armored warriors. They charged and struck indiscriminately. </p><p>A buxom long haired blond dual horned woman defended a monstrous man with her fiery monstrous left claw.</p><p>“Spatio Temporis Elegantia!” Saya exclaimed.</p><p>Darkness encompassed the outside of the dome, the world outside of it swirled as suddenly they arrived in a place where there were hundreds of glowing signs of stores and hotels being wrecked from all the fighting. </p><p>The red sign of the district was on the ground as a lightly armored wolf man therian with wings flew with gritted teeth in the air.</p><p>Saya saw multiple scenes of conflict, but kept her eyes on the current scene. </p><p>The truth was Tokyo was being overrun, there just weren’t enough players to compensate for the amount of enemies pouring out of each ward. </p><p>Nomad whistled at the chaos he was seeing. The guys from Kabukicho were probably miffed at the damage they were seeing.</p><p>“Such is the way of the battlefield,” muttered Shino as he saw those trying to escape be cut down by the helmed warriors. Magic burst from the flying cloaked ones as the blond with sunglasses was smashed through a window. </p><p>“We need to find the raid boss, otherwise this will never end,” Shiro announced. </p><p>It was in the rules, this is an enclosed space, a special battlefield. Within it time doesn’t affect the outside, rather it is a pseudo world in itself. Those inside are to defeat the raid boss, that is the only way to end the ‘event.’ If not, the fighting wouldn’t end, it didn't even matter if all the players were defeated. They would loopback to the start with zero points and have no choice but to try again.</p><p>It was an insidious part that Shiro warned everyone about.</p><p>There was no opting out, once started you have to finish. </p><p>There was even a bunch of legalese about staying on the app after being told you can opt out and made the app user liable.   </p><p>So no lawsuit would be allowed. Not like anybody knew who to sue.</p><p>“Saya,” Jin began catching his sister’s attention,’” the nexus is at the end of this district correct?”</p><p>It was, Saya could see it from the space that she generated.</p><p>She nodded towards her white armored brother.</p><p>“Then orientate us so I may clear a path,” Jin stated, he drew his sword.</p><p>“Gotcha,” Saya said, her blue eye flashed and suddenly they were on the ground.</p><p>“Countdown to entering firmament space, resolving; 5!” She robotically intoned.</p><p>Shiro opened his  book but he was still smiling. Ryota wondered what else he could do to help.</p><p>Jin held his blade at the ready, Ragna and Shino followed suit. Moritaka mimicked this readiness. </p><p>Sitri gulped but had his wing ready to sprout whenever he needed to move. </p><p>Nomad got ready as he stated under his breath ,” Tiger tiger, burning bright…” </p><p>“I am the white void. I am the cold steel...” Jin intoned, white power pulsed out of him. </p><p>Nomad glanced at Jin, the reluctant tigerman felt a gaze back at him.</p><p>“4!” Saya continued. </p><p>“...in the forests of the night! Tiger, tiger…” Nomad said louder. </p><p>“..... I am Jin. With blade in hand, I shall reap the sins of this world...” Jin chanted forcefully as power continued to flow from him.</p><p>Ragna felt his eyebrow twitch unconsciously, this wasn’t a competition!</p><p>“3!” The orb in Saya’s palm flashed blue.</p><p>“…..with tearing speed… “ Nomad stated louder.</p><p> “...and cleanse it in the fires of destruction!” Jin exclaimed over Nomad. </p><p>Everyone else in the group felt it was very unnecessary. </p><p>“2!” The orb began to fizzle and Saya wondered why Jin didn’t like Nomad.</p><p>On the outside anyone paying attention would’ve noticed the falling blue gleam in the air. Saya’s green eye also glowed as she stated. </p><p>“1!”</p><p>The gleam hit the ground and a massive pillar of blue light appeared distracting everyone </p><p>“For I am the sword! The end has come!"/ “ ...through the brink of time, impede!” Shouted Jin and Nomad  respectively.</p><p>“Seriously?” Ragna muttered towards the antagonism. </p><p>White overlayed everything in his sight, everything was frozen to him. Jin moved his body cutting through time, each target not of the world's order didn’t escape his gaze. A flurry of power ripped through the various einherjar. These fallen warriors holding twin swords didn’t even feel the strength of Jin’s slashes.</p><p>“You!” </p><p>Jin saw Nomad in a speedo, his clothes burnt away from the flames around him. Behind him were several falling einherjar and tumbling valkyries </p><p>“... a pale imitation at best, a mockery at worst.”  </p><p>Was all Jin said with a shake of his head. The bushin he rode, his armor, was whatever the maker of that unfortunate man was aiming for. Attempting to traverse time would have no effect on Jin. Even outside the bushin those that would aim to use time against him were destined to fall.</p><p>He had long since left the realm of ‘reason’ and was no longer of logic. </p><p>Whatever that meant.</p><p>Jin turned away muttering,” piteous.”</p><p>He kicked off buildings and billboards as he struck down the airborne valkyries.</p><p>Nomad wanted answers, the technology to go through time was of Utopia. That guy was carrying something dangerous and he might know something.Even if Jin had zero to do with the guy who turned his body like that. The people from Utopia might come after the punk.</p><p>Nomad would be watching and waiting.</p><p>“Che,” Nomad continued attacking the minions. He roared with a blaze trailing behind him as he struck minion after minion down to work out in frustration.</p><p>With speed and strength both flew into a violent rage until most of the minions had been crushed, clawed, or slashed.</p><p>Both stopped glared at one another then time resumed for Nomad. Everyone he’d attacked fell to a burning fatal strike and dissipated in gold motes of light. Nomad hmph’ed with crossed his arms. </p><p>The white shift ended when Jin sheathed his blades. All those he struck with were ripped to shreds by multiple slashes instead one. </p><p>Nomad stared wide eyed, Jin chuckled. </p><p>“As I said, an imitation,” Jin commented.</p><p>“Oh, would you two just stop,” Ragna snarled. </p><p>He rushed past them and punched the valkyrie flying towards them. Then stabbed a stray Einherjar through and ripped through its shoulder. </p><p>“Ragh!” Shino decapitated another backing up Ragna, “ do not pause in the midst of a bloodbath.” </p><p>Ruckus laughter left his mouth and he cut another down.   </p><p>The fighters in Kabukicho were stunned by the sudden appearance of team Hakaishin. The blond with now broken sunglasses stepped out of the store window with a sneer on his face.  </p><p>The girl with dark hair and a ponytail watched on with a hand on the hilt of one of her three katana. </p><p>The tall dark skinned stout horned man with the ax smiled, the team looked strong. </p><p>The winged wolf therian in the air with the child on his back watched.</p><p>Three of the opposing team felt familiar.</p><hr/><p>Immediately, Saya turned towards the rest of her team and gave them orders. </p><p>“Ryota, Sitri, Shiro,” she commanded like a general to their troupes. The three turned towards her as she gave them their orders.</p><p>“You three aim for the Nexus, avoid any unnecessary fights,” Saya summoned bolverk as she turned from them,” use the map to circle around the area as quickly as you can, I’m trusting you three to handle this with this.”</p><p>“Understood,” Shiro complied as he motioned the other two.</p><p>Ryota hesitated but said,” take care.” </p><p>Saya glanced back at them with a smile, “ you as well, my friends.” </p><p>She dashed off towards the stronger fighters of her team. </p><p>Sitri had mixed feelings about her; she loved cute things and got teary eyed quickly. Still she was strong, willing to take charge, and cared about people close to her. </p><p>Her brothers were classically cool, but Saya was cool in her own way. </p><p>It had nothing to do with the fact that she was bouncy either.</p><p>“Sitri,” Ryota called. </p><p>Startled out of his thoughts, Sitri dashed after the other two.</p><p>
  <b>(Love so Blue ~Blue Heartbeats~)</b>
</p><p>With a smile she ran towards the sudden wave enemies. </p><p>It was time to become  the spectacle to distract all while her friends worked.</p><p>Her brothers were ripping through the forces with Shino and Moritaka. Nomad was a little distraction, she liked his build. </p><p>She stuffed down the feeling of feeling up his muscles, maybe later she reasoned.</p><p>“Jin, “ Saya called out. </p><p>Jin knew what his sister wanted to do, the path of order told him her desire. Even as his memories were nil the path of order was always in his gaze.</p><p>He punted a einherjar through a valkyrie with grunt.</p><p>Saya sprang from the ground guns at the ready, Jin met her at the height of her leap.</p><p>Ragna sensing danger that only a brother with overly destructive younger siblings could shouted, “ take cover!” </p><p>He ran away from the enemy making the fighter wonder what was coming </p><p>Jin latched on his sister's wrist, spun in the air.  </p><p>“From What!?” Nomad exclaimed while punching a valkyrie into a wall.</p><p>Saya felt a grin enter her lips as she revolved in the air. Her legs were tucked in and her arms were out with Bolverk at the ready.</p><p>“From whatever crazy Saya and Jin are Pulling!” Ragna responded back.</p><p>Jin tossed her towards the enemy without recourse. He also moved away from the main group for safety reasons.</p><p>“What the-"</p><p>“Role of the Wanderer!” Saya loudly chanted. </p><p>Her eyes glowed fiercely as she locked from her 360 degree spin. For a normal person without any magical assistance this would be impossible, but Saya was a magic multiplier tiers above the norm. </p><p>She fired in without remorse, after all there was no way she could miss.</p><p>Her Eye of the Azure was still active.</p><p>“Rule of Rending!”</p><p>Bullets danced through the air, ricocheting off of the buildings, the inside of parlors, off the pachinko machines, off the signs of love motels that lined the streets. They bounced off of each other, metal of any kind, off of drawn swords and knives.</p><p>Everyone who wasn’t a minion in her immediate vicinity was frozen by the glints of death flowing around them in a spider web of straight lines. </p><p>Ragna muttered something not heard under his breath as he stood around Saya and Jin’s impromptu plan.</p><p>Nomad was frozen in a somewhat awkward position of a high kick. His eye twitched as he kept form with his bulge hanging from his thigh. He had to use his sitting muscles to make it rise.</p><p>There was a line of bullets moving right under them!</p><p>Shino watched the specks with wild eyes as few caused him to maintain his mid swing. He had to keep his sword still as bullets jounced off it.</p><p>The girl with angry eyes gritted her teeth as her drawn blade was repeatedly bombarded with bullets. </p><p>The dark skinned horned man wondered why there were two lines moving through gaps in his arm. His ax was heaved over head and he couldn’t relax his position without getting shot   </p><p>Jin simply stood with his arms crossed, he pondered why Saya has restricted the movements of their rivals in such a manner. </p><p>Every fighter in Kabukicho was trapped by lines of bullets moving past them.</p><p>Moritaka was frozen in his stance with his blade ready. He heeded Ragna’s warnings to withdraw. He could see and hear the gunshots being fired by the spinning form of Saya.</p><p>She kicked off the ground and pieroeted as shots hit the minions. Heads and hearts were struck with fatal force and accuracy.</p><p>Saya saw Ryota Shiro and Sitri reach the nexus. The combatants there were frozen by the bullets that conveniently left holes for her teammates to go through. </p><p> A large minion was headed her way through the hail of bullets without fear. </p><p>She saw it was over fifteen feet tall giant with a club. It was a giant clothed in dark armor that protected little of it’s large muscular body.</p><p>It roared as it flew at her mid-air. </p><p>Like she wanted it to, she pointed her right gun towards the strike. A magic sigil appeared at the muzzle of Bolverk. </p><p>“Valkyrie Veil!”  </p><p>Every minion in her sight was targeted. </p><p>“Hyahh!” Saya shouted as she spun to the ground while shooting.</p><p>The warriors, the valkyries, and the giant's head flew back; a glow at their foreheads. </p><p>Saya landed in a crouch, she stood, bolverk was held out. One pointed to the ground, the other pointed to the sky. Saya lifted her gun pointed towards the sky then brought it down to the other, like a judge's gavel.</p><p>Instantly the bullets paused in the air, then blasted at terminal velocity at the mark on the forehead of the minions.</p><p>Everyone who wasn’t Jin or Ragna stared wide eyed at the massive explosions that destroyed every minion in the area. </p><p>Saya flipped back her hair with her guns, “ I guess this really is child's play.”  </p><p>Nomad fell on his back with twitching eyes, that line sucked. With a glance he noticed the lack of any minion. He took out his phone from the back of his underwear and saw the points counter.</p><hr/><p>Shiro Ryota and Sitri dashed through the very convenient holes in the streaming bullet web.</p><p>“Saya is seriously doing this!?” Sitri exclaimed frantically.</p><p>They passed through a labyrinth of bullets making it impossible for the other teams to make a move; sure some magic users could blast at them. But Kabukicho’s guild was more brawn and sword than mind and magic. </p><p>Luckily for team Hakaishin, they had more area of effect. Shiro glanced at the bullet maze, a massive area of effect.   </p><p>Saya had guns, magic, and limited omniscience; Shiro could see how combining all that together allowed her to do this. </p><p>Just who was his beau- lovely.... Shiro flushed a bit. </p><p>Who was his new friend?</p><p>“ It seems so, we need to turn right,” Shiro answered.</p><p>They turned right, through a gap between two tall buildings and entered through a torii gate. Minions on their path were picked off in front of them by stray bullets. </p><p>“Man, Saya must be in the zone,” Sitri commented. </p><p>“Uh-haaahaa-huh,” Ryota gasped out, he was really winded from the run.</p><p>“Uh, dude,” Stri started at the gasping and pained sight of Ryota, “ you really should up your cardio.”  </p><p>“Keep…running,” Ryota responded with a growl. He was hungry and out of snacks and made to run while missing his meal-time!</p><p>Sitri just thought this panting tired looking guy was really lame.</p><p>They didn’t need to go far until they found the chalice with a dark orb floating above it. Dark water spilled out from the obs, from those waters the infernal minions formed. </p><p>But bullets ripped into their heads. </p><p>“The Hanazono shrine of all places,” Shiro muttered with a shake of his head. </p><p>“Now what could you young ones be up to?”</p><p>Shiro turned with his book ready towards the rustically dressed raccoon therian with several smaller raccoons glaring towards them. </p><p>Ryota groaned at the sight of an enemy team member.</p><p>“Sitri, Ryota,” Shiro murmured to them,” get the nexus, we need to end this quickly.”</p><p>The elder raccoon sighed and replied, “ rambunctious kids, sorry but that thing’s Outlaws business I’m going to have to urge you to leave it be.”</p><p>“Sorry , but we were trusted to take care of this by our team’s leader,” Shiro announced.</p><p>From his book little multi-colored creatures, monstrous and small with their lips bound weakly by thread and noseless appeared around him. </p><p>“So I can’t back down,” Shiro said with narrow eyes.</p><p>The old raccoon smiled at the young man's tenuous spirit to fight back. </p><p>“Then I guess I can’t hold bac-” The raccoon didn’t get to finish his retort.</p><p>Ryota was tired, didn’t get to eat his order at that food cart right outside of Kabukicho before all this zaniness happened. He wasn’t in the mood for anymore interruptions. </p><p>He didn’t even have any emergency snacks left!</p><p>He seemingly teleported in front of Shiro and yelled, “Role of the Paladin, rule of Abundance, Spicy Hot Supper!”</p><p>From the grail around Ryota’s neck super spicy hot curry; from that one restaurant he went to that he didn’t want to talk about; flushed away the shocked raccoon therian and his compatriots.</p><p>Shiro, Sitri, and the little devils watched on in shock. </p><p>The raccoons were floating in a river of curry, their tongues knocked out from the spiciness. They glowed blue then disappeared in blue motes of lights</p><p>Ryota turned to his team and said in the most serious tone Shiro ever heard the boy utter,” I’m. Hungry.”</p><p>Sitri took back any thoughts of this guy being lame he ever had.</p><p>That was pretty cool.</p><hr/><p>“21,000, guess it’s a star-” Nomad was interrupted by a distant rumble of another explosion that caused him to sit up. </p><p>Saya smiled at the sound, everyone’s phone rang with a loud chime. </p><p>“Kabukicho Nexus! Destroyed! Winners! Team Hakaishin!”</p><p>A thousand more points were added to their points. Nomads eyebrows shot up when it was  multiplied by nine equalling to 198,000 points. </p><p>If it multiplied that a few more times he wouldn't need to worry about rent for a while.</p><p>Nomad glanced towards Saya, she stretched her arms towards air. there was a bounce when she put down her arms. </p><p>She got them these points…</p><p>There were money marks in his eyes, Nomad felt like he just hit the jackpot!</p><p>“Oi, you punks!”</p><p>Nomad felt his brow twitch in annoyance, that angry  shout belonged to someone he wanted to avoid.</p><p>Team Hakaishin turned towards the angry residents of Kabukicho being led by the angry blond with sunglasses.</p><p>Nomad swore under his breath, this many against their group was not good. He got up and jumped back to his feet and dashed towards. </p><p>“Yes?” Saya questioned innocently while hiding her guns behind her back.</p><p>Ragna just smirked, this was going to be good, they weren’t surrounded, and the streets at their back had nobody. So they could just run whenever.</p><p>Moritaka gulped at the numbers their side was facing, but held fast near their leader. </p><p>The sick grin wouldn’t leave Shino’s face, the battlefield was an appropriate place for a butcher like him. </p><p>Jin stood impassive and glanced toward his phone. Why were the other three at a convenience shop? Wait, they could use that as a  cover for their next teleport. He discreetly sent Shiro a message about the situation. </p><p>“Give us one good reason not to gut your team like a fish?” The blond asked while stalking towards them.</p><p> A knife already drawn was one that will stab no matter what, Saya reasoned.</p><p>“Gee mister, maybe cause...” Saya started innocently, then her face became a mask of imperial indifference. She spun and in a flash of light, bolverk became an abnormally large machine gun pointed at the crowd. </p><p>“....Suppressive fire!” Saya exclaimed.</p><p>Kabukicho’s streets were violently lit up at the start of the app's first ever event.</p><p>Nomad felt that everything was gonna turn out okay. </p><hr/><p>
  <b>That was a blast to write, originally there was going to be a much  longer fight with Gyobu, but I figured he was going to lose anyway. Originally Sitri would deliver the last blow, but I have plans for Sitri.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So any comments on what was liked and wasn’t, kinda dying for some feedback.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Lives 1.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Tyranny</p><hr/><p>Shiro and Sitri did their best to keep themselves from outright blushing. It was the fact they were in the middle of a convenience store connected to a love motel. </p><p>There was a great amount of sextoys, condoms, and lubes of many flavors surrounding them.</p><p>“I suppose this is why adults say stay out of Kabukicho,” Shiro commented, Sitri nodded with wide innocent eyes. </p><p>They jumped when they heard the ding of a microwave. It felt so wrong being in that type of store, but that wolf therian with wings was not happy about them being around. </p><p>They had no choice but to duck into it to avoid a fight. </p><p>Ryota’s food was ready, he stocked up on many snacks; he’ll be good for a few hours. Shiro thought while avoiding the fact that he was right next to the magazines that Kengo would like.</p><p>“....is this really what adults around here are into?” Sitri muttered to himself as he glanced around the men's section.</p><p>Why were condoms flavored? Why were lubes(?) flavored? </p><p>Why was any of this stuff flavored!?  </p><p>Shiro knew what most of these things were via osmosis by high school culture and health class. But actually seeing them was a much different experience than just reading or hearing about it.</p><p>“Da, dada, da, da,” Ryota sang, entranced by his food. He didn’t notice that he was next to a rack of JK cosplay . </p><p>“What the heck,” Sitri muttered in the wings section. </p><p>Having sex with therians was actually something he overheard a few older guys talking about. That there was a difference in texture and feel or something about warmth. </p><p>Sitri left before he heard anymore.</p><p>But those wings were for cosplay. </p><p>Were there people who thought that wings were sexy?</p><p>Did something about them fluttering turn people on? Did he have to watch out for those creepy weirdos!?</p><p>He shook his head from those thoughts and he turned to Ryota. The guy was inhaling the convenience store food with gusto.</p><p>Sitri wondered how randomly running into Fenrir-senpai turned into fighting a mini-war game with these weirdos!?</p><hr/><p>At the sight of the ridiculous sacred artifact the blond swore loudly as he shouted,” scatter!”</p><p>Saya fired bolverk at the crowd without remorse. </p><p>Jin took charge as he used the noise of the gunfire to send a message through the walkie program for the event. </p><p>“Shiro and the others have fortified a store for us to use to teleport out of the immediate vicinity, hit and run tactics are at play now,” Salome’s bright voice announced.</p><p>The sound of gun fire stopped, the team turned to Saya. She was knelt to the ground, Bolverk had become a rocket launcher. </p><p>“Uh, Saya,” Ragna tried to motion his sister to stop what she was doing. The amount of overkill being done was reaching ridiculous levels. </p><p>There was just a mad grin on Shino’s face! </p><p>There was no mercy on the battlefield!</p><p>Jin just took a step back from the coming destruction.</p><p>The rest had varying degrees of shock as they glanced at  each other. Except Shino, who just laughed at the chaos.</p><p>“ Bombardment!” she exclaimed.</p><p>Explosions were heard as several missiles were launched through the street. Debris flew at and struck down dozens of Kabukicho’s Outlaws members.</p><p>The blond stood in the midst of the mayhem with a wild and hate filled gaze. </p><p>“The heck, does she have a laser too!?” the dark skinned horned man exclaimed. </p><p>He had pushed several members to the ground. </p><p>The anger on  that sword man's face as she could only watch behind with her equally angered blond ally’s face.</p><p>They wanted to rip that callous girl to shreds. </p><p>Saya paused, put a finger on her chin in thought, then she smiled.  She stood, Bolverk glowed as it became a huge gun with a large barrel. Electricity sparked in the core and between the two rods of the barrel.</p><p>It was pointed at the Outlaws direction.</p><p>“A hand held rail-gun?” Jin commented while rubbing his chin.</p><p>“...A. What!?” Moritaka exclaimed.</p><p>Weapons of war were something that had caught Moritaka’s interest, as a sword wielder he learned about many weapons that he could meet in combat. He had learned about weapons of mass destruction. Within Tokyo he doubted any of those things would be in his path.</p><p>Now he was going to see a miniature sized version. He could not deny it, he wanted to see the results himself. </p><p>“Fair warning, this will hurt like the flames of hell if you're hit!” Saya warned as the core of the blinked readily. </p><p>She hit the trigger and it fired a beam of light that burned through everything its path. The red sign of kabukicho was burned through, nothing was left behind.</p><p>The hatred at the sight of the sign of their home being desecrated filled the kabukicho’s Outlaws seething in rage.</p><p>“That was your only warning shot, back off!” Saya announced in finality. If they didn’t back down she would fire. </p><p>Her eyes were cold and disconnected. </p><p>But instead she heard defiance from them.</p><p>Saya frowned at those shouts.</p><p>"You were warned!" Saya said in return, she pulled the trigger without hesitation.</p><p>Blasts of electricity peppered the street, stores were vaporized, buildings already weakened by the rockets launched fell. </p><p>The Outlaws were being decimated by a seemingly endless arsenal of the girl before them. </p><p>Ragna had facepalmed, Jin was impassive; the lives of those against him were inconsequential. </p><p>Shino was very much smiling at the destruction. </p><p>Nomad was stone faced throughout the fall of Kabukicho by the hands of one girl. Claude was going to get a hell of a report from what he was witnessing. </p><p>Moritaka’s face was a wide gaping facade of shock and disbelief that Saya was capable of such ruthless carnage. Those screams of despair were ones that would haunt his dreams.</p><p>But the way she smiled with the flames of the wreckage behind her comforted him from those thoughts.</p><p>Somehow he felt this was the one truth of this scene that will be with him throughout his life.</p><p>It was a horrifying feeling that he could be so indifferent towards others.</p><p>“Let’s go find the others,” Saya said with a bitter tone. </p><p>He followed knowing she didn’t truly enjoy the acts of horror she had just performed. </p><p>Her eyes were so sad at that moment, that all he could do was follow in silence.</p><hr/><p>Ragna looked at the map on the phone and the store that they had stopped in front of.</p><p>“What the hell?” Ragna voiced everyones thoughts. </p><p>“Kids these days… and I ain’t even that old!” Nomad lamented at the sight of the very suggestive pictures on the front. </p><p>“..... This is, hm?” Shino wondered why there were images of an anime woman covering her bare chest. </p><p>“....” was Saya’s and Moritaka’s reaction with a clear flush on their question filled faces on why Shiro chose this place to hide in.</p><p>Jin just shook his head at the common shamelessness on display and walked into the store.</p><p>There was a moment of hesitation as they went inside; they hoped Shiro had a good reason for this place.</p><p>The place was like any convenience store in Tokyo, except for the sextoys, the pills, the condoms, costumes, and the blow-up dolls? There were non-human ones apparently.</p><p>“Shiro what the honest hell were you thinking?” Ragna flatly questioned, Sitri still had very wide and innocent eyes at the things present. Ragna didn’t care how mature kids thought they were, this was not for minors.</p><p>People got carded for even coming in here.</p><p>Shiro had a flushed face that was attempting to not look mortified. </p><p>“We were surprised attacked by an airborne therian, we ducked in here,” Shiro explained, he rubbed his neck nervously, “ for some reason he flew off, we didn’t know if he was still out there so we stayed inside.”</p><p>“Besides the glutton over there,” Sitri added,, he pointed at still eating Ryota,” was hungry, so here we are.” </p><p>Ragna could tell the kid was just as off about the situation as Shiro.</p><p>With a sigh Ragna just pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned towards Saya and felt his eyes twitch.</p><p>Why was she looking at the phallic toys section with curious Shino behind her?</p><p>The guy was clearly focusing on something else. </p><p>It was probably about whatever weird crap going through Saya’s head.</p><p>“You know what, let’s just get outta here,” Ragna espoused,” we have effectively pissed off the entirety of Kabukicho, so we aren’t ever coming back here again.”</p><p>“I figured as much,” Shiro said with a sigh.</p><p>He’s pretty sure they're going to be blacklisted, or wanted if all those explosions were any indication.  </p><p>Nomad just kept quiet in this awkward situation. </p><p>it’s not that he hadn’t been to places like this before. It was for more investigation purposes, some people got involved in some kinky experimental stuff.   </p><p>He got curious about it too and may have done a bit of his own experimenting. </p><p>He felt a bit of heat hit his face, those were interesting times.</p><p>Moritaka was simply frozen stiff at the situation. He had heard about these places, but he never thought he’d ever end up in one. </p><p>Jin was passive to the scene before him, it was inconsequential.</p><p>“Saya, just get us out of here already,” Ragna said exasperated.</p><p>“Kay,” Saya responded, but she’ll have to look online for some of this stuff. She wondered how she could get a few into the school quietly. </p><p>“This age is very…. Risque…” Shino trailed off.</p><p>He had a feeling that Saya was rather risque herself. He pondered on why she seemed so comfortable touching someone like him. Did she not see the walls that divided therians and humans? </p><p>If so, what would that mean to him? </p><p>He glanced at the chipper girl whose notable cowlick waved around joyfully. A gulp made his way down his throat, he hadn’t learned his lesson at all. A smirk found a way on his lips, a glutton for punishment through and through.</p><p>Shiro had his little d-evils clear up the store, he blushed when Saya gushed on how cute they were. Shiro noted that Saya wasn’t as bothered by the, um, odd atmosphere. If anything she was excited….</p><p>The red on Shiro’s face when he imagined what she might be into was worrying</p><p>Jin just pushed his sister away from the flustered boy and towards the center of the cleared up room. Clearly he wanted out just as much as the others did.</p><p>It was far too stimulating towards the more innocent of their lot.</p><p>Saya stood at the center of the group, she took a deep breath and cleared her thoughts. She put her hands in a triangle around her blue eye.</p><p>She then recited, ”  I am (in/that which is/beholden to) the Role of the (Absolute) Overseer, rule of the All Sight (Severing all blockade/ distraction/ obstacles), bear witness in Omniscience, Eye of the Azure Sky.”</p><p>Then she saw it all again, but focused on the vague existences of the nexuses. </p><p>She also noted the force of vengeance filled people rushing their way. A shade moved to the beat of their anger, it was strong, but tired.</p><p>“We have the teams from Kabukicho almost here and something else,” Saya warned.</p><p>“Simply focus on the spell,” Jin said calmly. </p><p>“Right!” Saya complied.</p><p>“As long as we get out intact it's fine," Ragna told Saya. </p><p>Saya nodded she continued her chant, "Area state observed Quantum influence managed,"</p><p>Once again a six pointed blue magic circle formed under them and a swirling dome of blue surrounded them. </p><p>The shadows then shifted, Saya gasped as above them formed a handsome dark haired man.. A mask of rage was on his face, inside the dome the shadows attempted to move.</p><p>“Who dares!?” Shino yelled as he looked up at the intruder.</p><p>“What the hell?” Ragna exclaimed.</p><p>“Saya are you alright?” Shiro asked.</p><p>The girl was gritting her teeth, forcing out that man’s influence from the dome.</p><p>“I, I need to focus, this guys intervening w-with the spell,” Saya forced out.</p><p>Ryota noticed the shifting darkness, Sitri saw the shadows trying to consume the dome. </p><p>“I...won’t let you….get away,” the handsome man sleepily announced. </p><p>“To be able to in-intervene with me like this, wh-who are you?” Saya espoused through gritted teeth. </p><p>Nomad went to attack, even if it was the night king of Kabukicho.</p><p>“And leaving the spell would be ill-advised,” Jin stated,” the space is currently occupied by Saya’s will, but this invader is making this space unstable trying to leave or enter that boundary is guaranteeing a pain filled end.”</p><p>“Then what can we do?” Nomad demanded.</p><p>“Nothing,” Jin answered,” we can only trust in Saya to see us through now.”</p><p>“No pr-pressure,” Saya joked with a wince. </p><p>She focused on making sure they weren’t phased into walls, making sure that they were togethe- </p><p>*CRASH*</p><p>From a window the blond from before crashed through. The others a pace behind him as he lunged towards the dome with his artifact drawn.</p><p>“No!” Saya shouted as he crashed into the dome.</p><p>The world was consumed by a pillar of blue light.</p><hr/><p>“This is bad!” Ragna shouted through the whistling air.</p><p>Him, Sitri, and the blond asshole form Kabukicho were falling towards the towers in Tokyo  </p><p>Instead of being scared Sitri mulled over what to do. Ragna may have been heavy but his sacred artifact should keep them from becoming splats on the ground.</p><p>“This is all your bastards fault!” the blond roared through the wind,” and that gun crazed bitch!”</p><p>Ragna’s eyes narrowed, he gauged the distance and swung with the flat of his blade.</p><p>“Gyahh,' the blond shouted in pain, ”douche.”</p><p>“Can it you blond bimbo!” roared back Ragna,” this wouldn’t have happened if you all had just backed the hell off!” </p><p>Sitri sighed he saw the only way coming out of this intact. He didn’t like it either.  </p><p>“Do you bastards think this is a game!?” The blond shouted back,” You morons are playing with the lives of others! Do you bastards honestly we can just let this go!?”</p><p>“A game,” Ragna muttered under his breath. </p><p>The blond was trying to reach him with bared teeth with his knife. The therians' impassive gaze at him reminded him of all those stuck-up pricks that looked down on the Outlaws.</p><p>It made his blood boil.</p><p>Ragna couldn’t help but agree with the blond, this entire situation was weird. This game was way too real in his opinion, the way people died and felt pain was far too much like the real thing.</p><p>Unless that was your kink that, it wasn’t a real game. </p><p>Where did he, Jin, and Saya fit in all this?</p><p>There was a flash of light catching the blond off guard blinding him.</p><p>There was a sound of flapping as Sitri went towards the Ragna and hugged him from behind.</p><p>Sitri blushed as he felt how sturdy Ragna was, he was definitely strong.</p><p>Sitri spread out his wing and to his own surprise they grew larger as he flapped them.  </p><p>“Whoah,” Ragna commented, they were suspended in the air by the wings.</p><p>With a smile, Ragna complemented Sitri, “ that's a pretty awesome power kid.”</p><p>“I, uh, right!” Sitri grunted out.</p><p>Sitri really didn’t get why he was so heavy.  </p><p> “Oi!” Sitri looked down and saw the blond grasped onto the extended hilt of Ragna’s blade,” what the hell are you guys up to!?”</p><p>“I got questions for you!” Ragna shouted.</p><p>“Why!?” Sitri exclaimed as he tried to keep Ragna in his arms.</p><p>“Put us on one of those towers Siri!” Ragna ordered through the wind,” I need to confirm something!”</p><p>“Okay!” Sitri said as he flew them towards the building. </p><p>Hearing the boy panting as he brought them down to the tower Ragna just said,” just pace yourself kid.”</p><p>“It’d be easier if you’d drop the knife happy psycho!” Sitri shot back as he awkwardly flew towards the building.</p><p>“Punk!” the blond shouted in return.</p><p>“Don’t make us shake you off, jackass!” Sitri said back.</p><p>“Up yours!” The blond shouted. </p><p>“Smells like you already had something up there and you enjoyed it, now shut it and let Sitri focus!” Ragna shouted.</p><p>Sitri blushed at how vehemently Ragna defended him while using his real name. </p><p>Ragna glanced at the tower, but a flash of something took up his vision. A shocked and wide eyed Sirtri being consumed by fire. Ragna blinked as Sitri slowed  his descent over the roof. </p><p>Ragna lifted the sword, shocking the blond at how strong he was. He swung towards the roof causing the blond to curse as he bounced off the concrete  into the railing. </p><p>Sitri let Ragna go; the wolf landed in a crouch; and the cat therian landed on the roof in a heap. He didn’t know he was that strong. Ragna then drew the boy close to him.</p><p>“Stay by my side,” Ragna ordered,” somethings not right here.” </p><p>With a gulp  and a blush Sitri nodded as he stood close to Ragna.</p><p>“Son of a,” the blond grunted out as he stood. </p><p>The girl left him full of holes, but his artifact kept him going. His shirt and pants were torn up; he didn’t care. He glared at Ragna knife ready. The guy was just too strong and would probably just throw him over the railing to the ground below. His rule would ensure he could leave a mark on this bastard. </p><p>Ragna sighed at the defiance this bastard was showing, not that he blamed the guy. </p><p>“Look I just got some questions about this so called game we’re playing,” Ragna stated,” whether or not I throw you off this roof depends on if you try to start shit.” </p><p>The blond already knew he was pegged, but decided he’d play along for now.</p><p>He might get a chance to end the bastards later.</p><p>“Is this really a good idea?” Sitri asked.</p><p>“Ah, I just need to know if he could direct me to some answers I need,” Ragna assured Sitri. He turned towards the blond, “ the name’s Ragna Kuroki GeBlutkante Ayatsuki, so gonna comply?”</p><p>“That’s a heck of a name,” Sitri commented.</p><p>“Che, just like some snobby bastard to have a name as outrageous as that,” the blond said,”  names Tetsuya.”</p><p>“Don’t even know if it’s my real name or not,” Ragna excused with a shrug.</p><p>“Huh, what do you mean?” Sitri questioned.    </p><p>“Yesterday night I woke up in a park, half naked, with only this phone that had the name in it,” Ragna answered,” I don’t remember anything before that.”</p><p>“ I, er,” Sitri stumbled on what to say to that. </p><p>“You don’t act like you don’t remember anything,” Tetsuya commented while hiding his knite at his side.</p><p>Ragna noticed the movement but kept talking,” you see I just woke up with only this app on my phone and today that very same app then has it’s first ever event the next day, coincidence?”</p><p>Ragna smirked, he had caught Tetsuya’s attention. Ragna continued,” fishy ain’t, the cat chick as the host even had Ayatsuki in her name, would you call that a coincidence?”</p><p>Tetsuya’s eyes narrowed, if he was telling the truth something was up.</p><p>Haaaah, this was something Suzuka or Marchosias should be dealing with. </p><p>The weird experiment stuff was more their niche not his.</p><p>“Add the fact that my siblings had the same thing happen to them,” Ragna went on,” so, what do you think about all that?” </p><p>“Not my business,” Tetsuya answered,” but a few friends of mine might have an idea on what all this crap means.” </p><p>“Wait, siblings?” Tetsuya questioned.</p><p>“ The blond girl and armored guy on my team,” Ragan answered.</p><p>Sitri then asked,” if you guys don’t remember anything how do you know your siblings?”</p><p>“Instinct,” Ragna answered instantly.</p><p>“Kinda not reliable,” Sitri said flatly.</p><p>“Welcome to my life, Sitri,” Ragna stated back.  </p><p>“You guys gel pretty well together,” Tetsuya commented,” how does any of that matter to me?”</p><p>“This involves the entirety of the city and I think all this fighting might be a diversion to something else,” Ragna stated.</p><p>That made Tetsuya hesitate, but that brought up another question,” how the heck did the entire city get dragged into a battle zone anyway?” </p><p>“If Kokonoe is involved, then anything is possible,” Ragna said with a shake of his head.</p><p>“How do you know that?” Sitri asked.</p><p>“Instinct,” Ragna answered with a shrug.</p><p>“This is gonna be a thing with you guys,” Tetsuya commented.</p><p>He groaned as he continued,” you know what the only person I got a grudge with is that blond chick anyway.”</p><p>“Saya ain’t weak and if you keep it the game, fine, zero consequences,” Ragna said with narrowed eyes,” but if you come after her in real life then you’ll be dealing with me.”</p><p>“Heh, fine with me,” Tetsuya complied,” oh, and that fatty too.”</p><p>“....Why?” Ragna asked, how’d Ryota get on this guy's bad list. The guy looked and acted like a cinnamon roll.</p><p>“For what he did to uncle Gyobu, of course I gotta pay him back,” Tetsuya answered.</p><p>“....Who?” Ragna said towards Sitri. </p><p>The cat boy shrugged, he didn’t know anyone called that.</p><p>Suddenly Ragna put Sitri behind his back with his weapon drawn. </p><p>“Wha?” was all Sitri could get out as an intense blast of flames flew towards them. </p><p>“Carnage scissors!” Ragna shouted as he parted the white blaze with his own black flames.</p><p>“Oi, scalie, you just pissed me off!” Ragna exclaimed.</p><h1>Imperial Code-Blazblue Central Fiction</h1><p>“So one of the insects on my peak thinks itself of having worth.”</p><p>It was a golden therian, humanoid with glistening scales wing spread out as he descended from the sky and landed. Ragna pegged the guy as a show off. From the way his dark grey dress shirt was opened to show off his body to the world. And how he wore his white and black blazer like a cape. His bronze horns rnatched the talons on his wings.</p><p>Ragna noted a broken left tusk broke the symmetry of his head.</p><p>It felt familiar for some reason.</p><p>The dragon humanoid sneered in their direction. </p><p>Tetsuya recognized the dragon as someone dangerous.</p><p>” Rippongi’s Ophion, whelp, shit.”</p><p>The king of the night had warned him that this guy was really not worth the trouble. </p><p>The force in the atmosphere around the dragon drew fear out of all watching. </p><p>Sitri felt like he could barely breathe. This guy seriously wanted to kill them. </p><p>“Hmph,” Ophion dismissed,” you dare to think my peak is somewhere for the likes of yourselves to traverse-”</p><p>He didn’t get to finish before Ragna foot slammed into his face.</p><p>The dragon’s fiery red eyes dilated in vexation as he was forced to stumble back.</p><p>“You. dar-yargh!” Ophion stumbled back from Ragna’s punch to his face.</p><p>Sitri and Tetsuya had the same look of shock on their faces. </p><p>What was Ragna doing!? </p><p>“Oi, who the hell are you!” Ragna growled out, his red eye glowed, “ and why the hell do you piss me off so much!?”</p><p>“You cur,” Ophion shouted as he tried to fly up,” you shall suf-cugh!” </p><p>“I’m talking to you, buffoon!” Ragana shouted over Ophion. </p><p>He latched onto Ophion’s foot with his black hand morphed into a wicked claw. </p><p>“Impossible!” Ophion yelled.</p><p>The strength to pull him from his flight was unreasonable, for he was Ophion!</p><p>“Listen when I’m talking to you!” Ragna yelled back.</p><p>He drew his arm back with a wide eyed Ophion and slammed him through the roof.</p><p> </p><p>Sitri and Tetsuya braced themselves from the shock-wave caused by a screaming Ophion going through a concrete roof. Crashes could be heard as he went through more floors, shouts of shock were heard with each crash. </p><p>Through the smoke Ragna’s seething silhouette was seen in the cloud of debris. Why was he so angry?</p><p>“Uh, Ragna?” Sitri called out. The silhouette put up a hand for the boy to stop </p><p>“Sitri, stay back!” Ragna ordered, he jumped into the hole he made  </p><p>“What the heck?” Sitri said to himself,” no way am I staying behind.” </p><p>Sitri flew down the hole behind the really cool guy.</p><p>Tetsuya laid back on the railing, he glanced at his knife. </p><p>With gritted teeth he wondered what he could’ve done, but he just froze in the end.</p><p>“Che,” Tetsuya muttered to himself,” today sucks.”</p><p>He laid forgotten on the roof.</p><p>“Ah there you are Tetsuya!”</p><p>He looked up and saw the winged wolf therian holding a child.</p><p>“Ah, yo Marchosias,” Tetsuya greeted. </p><p>He frowned and decided to explain to his ally what he heard.</p><p>There were explosions throughout Tokyo; people were dying painfully, needlessly.</p><p>He didn't like the idea that all of this carnage was just some big experiment.</p><hr/><p>The eerie feeling of floating through the air filled Saya’s vision. She felt furry paws grasped onto her protectively.</p><p>But she could see those drawn into her intervention. Ragna with Sitri were deposited in the air, Shiro and Nomad fell into the ocean, Jin along with Ryota were high above in the air. </p><p>Shino and Moritaka went to defend her, but were deposited away from her. </p><p>Thankfully only the blond from the outlaws ended up with anyone in team Hakaishin.</p><p>She floated through the blue of her own making, but it was all familiar.</p><p>It all felt familiar, as if it occurred before, like a repeat of events. Those gold glints through the blue from twenty-four lights.</p><p>The portals were reacting to people coming through, did the manic intervention cause this.</p><p>All at once those thoughts left her mind.</p><p>A red eye glowed through the blue and she saw someone. It was her, but it wasn’t her soul there. That sole red eye glared back at her in hatred.</p><p>In envy? </p><p>She felt a tug, in a blue flash she appeared above a temple.</p><p>“Huh,” was all she managed to get out.</p><p>“AAhhhh,” she fell towards the ground and braced herself for impact on the temple grounds.</p><p>“OOOF!”</p><p>Saya blinked in surprise and looked down on who she landed on. </p><p>It was a young man with floating water acting like horns jutting from his forehead. </p><p>He looked towards her with angry eyes, “off of me now-.”</p><p>He glanced away, the way she was laid on his back flashed him her panties.</p><p>With a flush on his face he said,” get off me.”</p><p>“Oh, I-” Saya was interrupted by an elder voice.</p><p>“Well, Toji this is quite the scrumptious sight.”</p><p>The young man named Toji was on his stomach while Saya was splayed on his back. Her skirt was just behind his head.</p><p>Saya looked up, she saw a tall well built man close to his twilight years in a police officer’s uniform. His jacket was worn like a cape and he had on geta sandals for some reason. His green wings kept him afloat as he surveyed the scene</p><p>There was a flush on his face with a perverse grin filled with mirth. </p><p>“Hogen please do not tease me on this predicament,” Toji said with a disconcerted face. </p><p>Saya rolled her eyes and got up off the boy. She patted down her skirt and made sure everything was intact.</p><p>She could still see her friends and saw that they were already getting embroiled in other fights.</p><p>Saya closed her eyes in contemplation before reaching for her phone.</p><p>“Say young lady,” Saya turned towards the elder man who had crouched down on the ground. He was staring at her face while getting a nice amount of under boob.</p><p>“Are you currently teamed up with anyone?” the elder man asked with a bright grin,” a young miss with your assets would more than welcome to join us.”</p><p>Toji closed his eyes in annoyance as he said,” master Hogen, we really shouldn’t involve outsiders in our investigation on the exception.”</p><p>“I’m not the one talking about it in front of an outsider Toji-chan,” Hogen teased as he continued eyeing Saya up. </p><p>She ignored them in favor of checking out the map function and inwardly cursing. Her team was really spread out, she felt the old man’s gaze sharpen towards her.</p><p>“I, uh, apologies,” Toji started with a frown at his carelessness.</p><p>“Eh, you got hit by too much T and A at once, a novice like you would get flustered easily,” Hogen commented as he looked up and down this girl's shapely legs.</p><p>To an outside observer he was simply perving out, but subtly he was looking at her musculature. Wiry yet shapely enough to have an even bit of speed and power behind blows. The abs spoke of hidden athleticism, her arms were also bigger up to the shoulders than most pretty girls.</p><p>Before him wasn’t some innocent dove, but quite the lovely looking hawk.   </p><p>Hogen grinned, his interest was more than peaked.</p><p>Suddenly the world shifted, Saya immediately turned towards the space in flux.</p><p>Hogen blinked at the sudden guarded movement, then a flash of light occured. </p><p>“A summons, here!?” Toji said as he guarded his eyes from the light. </p><p>The light faded and from it Saya saw…</p><p>“So,” she started with a sweet grin on her face. Hogen was surprised by the sudden expression on her stone cold facade. </p><p>She launched herself at the little white dog therian with blue highlights, dressed in a stylized oriental aesthetic with three floating orbs around him. </p><p>It’s already confused expression on its face warped into fear as Saya’s arms wrapped around them in her sliding tackle with a yell of ,”cute!”   </p><p>The child was placed face first into her bosom and she played with his ears and head. </p><p>“Not fair!” Hogen lamented at the sight. </p><p>The dog therian’s head was assaulted with strange pleasant sensations.</p><p>These two strange pillows were oddly comforting. He snuggled into them panting like the pup he was, his snout was joyfully between them.</p><p>Toji stared at the sight in disbelief as master Hogen circled around the girl molesting that dog therian.</p><p>The elder man was trying to find a place to join in.</p><p>Saya was oblivious to all this.</p><p>There was another flash of light, and a tanned  muscular man stood in confusion. He was tall wearing skinned golden boar headdress, arms and leg greaved with fur armor. A red and gold armored loincloth covered his groin area, he went topless showing off a well defined torso.</p><p>“Hohoho, another lovely find,” Hogen stated as he admired the body on the sword wielding transient.</p><p>“Again?” Toji question; it was strange to have multiple consecutive summonings at the same spot. He glanced at the girl, Toji figured it must have been her somehow.</p><p>“Where am I?” the man asked aloud, he glanced around. He dismissed the face palming Toji and cheerful Hogen. </p><p>He froze the moment his eyes landed on the golden blond girl snuggling the happy young dog therian.</p><p>“Master… Freyr?” He questioned seeing his master's soul in the girl. </p><p>Saya was still in ‘cute’ mode and noticed nothing.</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Now the shift begins.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chaos Awakes in Tokyo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Start, Rebel Action  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Time for the meat of the story to really take off.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Lives 1.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://bible.knowing-jesus.com/Ezekiel/32/7"> <b>Ezekiel 32:7</b> </a>
</p><p>Verse Concepts</p><p>“And when I extinguish you,</p><p>I will cover the heavens and darken their stars;</p><p>I will cover the sun with a cloud</p><p>And the moon will not give its light.</p><hr/><p>From a room with a statue of his likeness, Ophion crashed through the ceiling.</p><p>“Gyahh,” Ophion snarled when he extricated himself from the rubble.</p><p>The great rage on his face can only be described as apocalyptic. His subordinates didn’t move a muscle lest they be the victims of his ire. </p><p>Except one who asked,” Ophion-Sahib, what happened?”</p><p>He was a very strict looking young man with narrow eyes, large angry looking eyebrows, a strong chin, and a mouth in a  perpetual frown. His uniform was closed as it should be with a red discipline committee armband.</p><p>The floating red jewels floated around him and behind his head an ornament appearing as a blazing halo matching his jewels. They flashed the moment he saw Ophion tattered and in a less than ideal state.</p><p>The dragon man's pants were torn, he was missing a shoe, and he was lacking his signature cape blazer. Dust and cuts covered his body from going through concrete, electrical wiring, and drywall.</p><p>Despite all this Ophion still looked powerful and intimidating  </p><p>The young man’s grip around the riding crop tightened as the vitriol ridden eyes of Ophion turned towards him. The passionate rage behind those eyes made the young man swallow. </p><p>He has never seen Ophion Sahib look so animated as this.</p><p>Ophion was about to bark orders at his fearful subordinates, but a spike of defensive instinct flowed through the dragonborn </p><p>“Nightmare edge!” </p><p>Ophion struck from above with his claws as he physically blocked the blade falling towards him like a guillotine. The black flames singed his hand, but with a grunt of force he pushed the charlatan back. </p><p>The mangy cur dared to continue his assault on his magnificence …</p><p>Ophon’s eyes dilated in wonton anger.</p><p>The mutt had forced him, him of all majesties, to raise a hand in defence!</p><p>The subordinate of Ophion with the red jewels saw the rage in his master’s eyes and immediately told the other men to escape.</p><p>“Ophion Sahib has been angered beyond anything I have ever seen by an intruder,” He warned through the mike in his dress shirt’s collar, “evacuate three floors down or you will be caught in his rage!”</p><p>“Understood Aizen-sama,” the man heard through the receiver in his ear.</p><p>Aizen watched on and saw the creature that had angered his master. </p><p>What he saw filled him with a sense of dread.</p><p>“Now, to appear now of all times,” Aizen muttered. </p><p>The line of passion clear as day between Ophion Sahib and the bearer of his master’s affection.</p><p>How vexing it was to see that Sahib was being moved by this without his knowledge.</p><p>Ragna landed in a crouch with his blade drawn, he glared at the seething golden dragon before him.</p><p>“Che,” Ragna glowered at the guy. </p><p>Just looking at him inspired anger in him for some reason. There was something inside him resonating with the man’s image. </p><p>“Oi,” Ragna called out to the simmering dragon.</p><p>With glowing red and green eyes Ragna demanded answers, ” who are you to me and why do you vex me so much.”</p><p>Ragna wondered why he used the word vex, he didn’t usually talk like that. </p><p>Ophion regarded the beast before him with hate filled disdain.</p><p>“You bel…”Ophion stopped in mid sentence with wide. </p><p>Why did he try to converse with this thing?  Was his demeanor shifting around this object's proximity? This mongrel’s eyes tempered his rage. </p><p>Why!?   </p><p>Ophion held his head, he growled a demand at Ragna, “ what have you done to my mind!?”</p><p>“Your mind!?” Ragna shouted at him back ,” you blasted cocksure common lacertilia, you're the one toying with my mind!”</p><p>He didn’t even know what a lacertilia was! He didn’t use the word blasted!</p><p>What did this scalie do to him!?</p><p>“Common Lacertilia!?” Ophion raged as he took a step forward.</p><p>Ragna growled as they both circled around the damaged venue. Eyes not leaving each other, they grew closer contemplating what the other meant to them.</p><p>They thought about the best way to rip the other to shreds.</p><p>Sitri watched from the hole in the ceiling as the two stopped before one another. Ragna was about quarter a head shorter than  the dragon and less broad. His eyes never wavered as he glared up at Ophion’s fiery leer.</p><p>The dragon man stared down at the thing before him. The fur was like moonlight with the tips of ears being black, a broad yet narrow figure. He recognized that uniform being from that school full of Eden’s kind. The hunk of metal it lofted about had a crack in it exposing something else beneath it. </p><p>“I’m gonna ask one last time,” Ragna announced , “ who are you to me?”</p><p>Ophion gazed down at this thing, he felt a spark of familiarity at the defiance in its eyes. </p><p>It broke what little restraint he had mustered. </p><p>Ragna moved at the same time Ophion had tried to rip off his head. There were sparks flying as Ragna blocked the heavy slash with his blade. He threw a punch at Ophion’s face, a wing blocked the blow.</p><p>A grunt left the dragon man’s throat, the wing pushed Ragna back.</p><p>The wolf therian flipped back to the ground in a crouch. Ophion and Ragna stared at each other.</p><p>
  <b>BBCP OST -  Under Heaven Destruction</b>
</p><p>There was silence as the two just watched one another. The calm before the storm stood in that room. </p><p>Aizen watched in rapt attention, for these two were bound by a fate of love. </p><p>A fate that brought Aizen much ire.    </p><p>Sitri swallowed at the tension the sheer weight those two guys were causing in the atmosphere. He took a step back from the hole and a bit of plaster fell from the ceiling. </p><p>A ‘tak’ was heard like a dong to start and the two lounged at each other.</p><p>A shock wave was felt around the room when they clashed.</p><p>“Grah!”</p><p>“Hah!”</p><p>Two shouts were heard as their fists clashed, both with gritted teeth at the force each put out. </p><p>With narrowed eyes both jumped back, Ragna swung his blade. Ophion batted it away at its flat side, he tried to claw through Ragna’s heart. The wolf therian weaved under the strike, then swung his blade upwards at Ophions head. </p><p>The dragon man’s head weaved to the left, he brought his fist down at high speed. </p><p>Ragna jumped back from the explosive force that left a hole on the punch left. He kicked off the ground and flew back towards Ophion. He flipped through the air and brought his own fist down.</p><p>Ophion’s wing blocked the blow, a crack was heard beneath his feet. The floor gave way to the lower room. </p><p>Both ‘che’d as they fell below, Ophion landed with a heavy thump.</p><p>Ragna flipped his body mid-air and brought his leg down in an ax kick.</p><p>Ophion saw the attack as futile, his leg would be pieced through by his horns.</p><p>Until his head smashed through the floor below.</p><p>His bleary vision obscured by dust and debris noticed the shocked group of maids and mobsters staring up at his head. </p><p>Ragna didn’t let up and brought down his blade at Ophions back. Those tough scales prevented his sword from cutting through, but the force of Ragna’s strength sent Ophion  through the floor. There were screams and shouts from the people below as Ophion’s body rocketed down through the next floor past them. </p><p>They saw Ragna jump through the hole after one of the top executives in the guild.</p><p>“Wha?”</p><p>“That was master Ophion!”</p><p>“We must assist him!”</p><p>“Yeah, no; Tampered love, clouded passion; A La Gryps!”</p><p>There was a flash of light with soft red feathers hitting them. Suddenly the crowd was far too distracted to follow their master.</p><p>The new objects of their affection were in their sights in one another.</p><p>Sitri wisely left before the undressing started.</p><p>He walked into the hallway, he heard another crash. He sprinted to the noise.</p><p>Just as he left Aizen was power walking to the crashes, until he heard the voices.</p><p>“Oh, yes!” A woman’s voice shouted.</p><p>“Oh, babe!” A male howled.</p><p>Azen paused and looked towards the room.</p><p>His eyes dilated at the artificial links of love  </p><p>“Deeper..” a males voice moaned through the door.</p><p>The look of horror on Aizen’s could only be called hysterical. His mouth gaped larger, the sound of rhythmic thumping echoed in the hallway.</p><p>The gems around him began blinking as the red in his face slowly spread throughout his body. </p><p>“What do you all think you're doing!?”</p><p>Lasers could be seen from a distance from the tower all through Tokyo.</p><p>Tetsuya and his wolf therian ally wondered what those shots were as they flew off.   </p><p>The Outlaws were going to regroup.</p><hr/><p>Ophion landed on all fours with a scowl on his maw. This wasn’t some mere beast, it was clear that there was something more to it. </p><p>But first; Ophion moved faster than he had before and caught Ragna’s wrist; this beast needed to be properly disciplined. </p><p>It might make for a fine pet one day.</p><p>He threw the surprised wolf therian to a wall. Ragna already oriented his body to land feet first. </p><p>Ragna looked up to see Ophion coming at him.</p><p>“Gyah!” Ophion shoulder checked him through the wall and into the hallway. Cracks formed on the wall Ragna slammed into. </p><p>“Che,” Ragana went as he forced himself out of the way of Opion’s claw piercing the wall. The dragonborn gave a low growl, his tail lashed at Ragna.</p><p>The wolf therian blocked the strike with his blade. The force sent him skidding down the hallway knocking over several potted plants.</p><p>He glared at the dragon taking his claw out of the wall. Those burning red eyes leered into his hetero-chromatic ones.</p><p>“Beast,” Ophion began with a chuckle, “ your defiance is oddly amusing.”</p><p>Ragna gave him the flattest gaze he could muster and responded, “You’ve got a twisted sense fun, don’t ya?”</p><p>“Hmph,” Ophion went with a hand on his hip,” plebeian forms of entertainment is hardly fitting for those who rule.”</p><p>“Wow,” Ragna sarcastically said to the dragon man with that posh nose turned up,” it must be so rough being so high up.”</p><p>“Not as if the lowly could comprehend the gaze of their betters,” Ophion started with a claw cradling the egg around his neck,” so scream while being torn to shreds.” </p><p>The egg shaped gem glowed as creatures of a draconian variety flew at Ragna. </p><p>With a swing of his arm the head of a black monster jutted out of his shadow. A black being with white primal eyes with even whiter teeth. Ophion’s eyes widened slightly as his drakes were consumed with a loud chomp a centimeter from his face. </p><p>“Gauntlet Hades!” Ragna exclaimed, he appeared as the beast’s head disappeared in flints of darkness. A monstrous clawed hand grasped onto Ophion’s flabbergasted head.</p><p>Sparking with infernal strength, Ragna swung the dragon man’s form into a wall with a great crash. Dark electricity flowed through his body as he ran. Ragna gritted his teeth at the power his vessel dealt with. </p><p>His body, why did he think of his body as simply a vessel? No, that didn’t matter now  </p><p>The wall rent as he dragged Ophion through. Ragna moved like a bullet, screams and shouts were heard as squads of the members of the Roppongi guild were sent flying. Ragna left devastation with each step the ground cracked. Once grand carpeting and flooring were obliterated where his feet trespassed.</p><p>Dust and other debris were left in his wake while he dragged Ophion through the tower walls.</p><p>The blur of gold, white, red and black shot through the building. Going down floors, wrecking stairwells, and the occasional shout of pain from Ophion.</p><p>He had never been man handled like this before.</p><p>He wanted the wretch to pay a thousand fold for this humiliation!</p><p>Ragna gritted his teeth as the power thrumming through him started to hurt. </p><p>He ended up in a hallway with windows lining the walls. With a grunt he spun, Ophion careened through the windows. Glass shards fell as Ophion slammed through the row of windows in the hallway, sending glass littering everywhere. </p><p>The dragon man was sent out the building leaving Ragna slightly winded.</p><p>He looked out the window and felt his eyes twitch.</p><p>“Yare yare,” Ragna muttered.</p><p> Ragna’s eyes followed the rise of a large shadow blocking the light of the sun. </p><p>The large creature looking like a classical western dragon glared down at the wolf therian.</p><p>Ophion rarely found himself being in such a state that he’d take on this form. To think this cur brought him to this point. </p><p>Surely, it now knew it’s folly. The great dragon thought this to be the truth.</p><p>Then Ragna punched him in the eye.</p><p>Sitri watched while hovering in the hallway as Ragna punched a giant gold dragon. </p><p>"Rooooiiirrrrrr!" Rattled the tower as the two fell from the tower.</p><p>“This guy really is as cool as he looks,” Sitri commented with a smile despite being in enemy territory.</p><p>“You,” a shaky voice said behind the cat therian.</p><p>Sitri turned towards a haggard looking aizen with blinking gems behind him. Sitri gulped at those harrowed eyes.</p><p>Aizen could see the ability to warp the fate of love in those wings. His hands gripped the whip in his hands at the reckless child before him. </p><p>“You are in need of, discipline.”</p><p>Sitri flew as fast as he could out the broken window to get away from the weirdo.</p><hr/><p>“..No this girl, but,” the boar man stood as he watched the large chested blond with a golden mane snuggle the young child to her chest. </p><p>“So precious,” Saya gushed as the recently summoned therian snuggled more into her. </p><p>The boar man felt a twinge of familiarity from her, but a strike of envy at the child in her arms.</p><p>Still he was frozen in frustration on what to do.</p><p>“Um, I feel this is inappropriate miss?” Toji stated flatly, only to be ignored by the girl. </p><p>He sighed, this was grating on his nerves, but this girl was strange. </p><p>She appeared human enough, but that didn’t role her out as a transient. </p><p>“Neh, Neh don’t you think I’m cute too, how about a little hug?” Hogen asked in a failing attempt to be cute.</p><p>Toji just sighed at the sight.</p><p>“Hah, what is all this noise?” a groggy voice asked.  </p><p>Coming towards them was a grey wolf therian wearing a green archer's hoari, stylized hamaka pants stuffed into green boot. His right side was showing defined muscles with his exposed arm cover in a red cloth arm-guard that stopped below his shoulders. He wore a green hat with a long red tassel flowing behind with his mane of fur. The mane went up from his collarbone then down his back.</p><p>His golden eyes gazed at each of them before they stayed on the girl.</p><p>"You appear before this Temujin, my companion." </p><p>His eyes narrowed at the child snuggling into that which was his. He stalked towards the two ignoring the non-essentials around him and grasped for the child. </p><p>“Whelp, lest you draw my ire, remove yourself from my companion,” Temujin ordered the younger canine.</p><p>At the same time Moritaka and Shino finished climbing the stairs. Moritaka saw that Saya had a new victim in her very skillful hands. He also saw that wolf therian grabbing at the boy. </p><p>Behind them was a muscular bestial looking man dressed in a police uniform. He pumped his arms with red covering the forearms leading to sealing ropes as he ran.</p><p>“Wait, when Saya-hime has someone in her grasp, forcibly removing them is volatile ,” Moritaka called out, catching everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Moritaka?” Saya said in confusion, she may have forgotten herself for a bit there.</p><p>Cute growls were heard as a grunt of pain came from the wolf therian.</p><p>“Another cutie,” Saya said out loud. </p><p>The grey therian grunted as the pup had a vicious bite on his hand. But she felt like indulging the wolf was a bad idea for some reason.</p><p>“Ah finally arrived, Tajikarao,” Hogen greeted while feeling up the man’s rear.</p><p>Shino raised a brow as the man they ran into on the way to the shrine ushered the older officer to the side. The way that man looked upon Saya was not one Shino could let go. </p><p>He would keep an eye out for any odd moves from their side. </p><p>“To be attacked so blatantly, was this a trick to deprive me of my dominant hand, my companion?” Demanded the Temujin. Saya couldn’t help but feel he was being playful despite his threatening tone. </p><p>The pup’s angry face soon lost its rage. </p><p>He spat out the hand in his mouth; he’d rather not think about where it might have been; and looked around at the crowd around.</p><p>“Wh-where am I?” the child asked while tearing up.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry you're safe- why are you hiding behind that guy?” Saya asked as the child hid behind Toji.</p><p>“He se-seems reliable, also you're the scariest one here!” The young therian exclaimed while pointing at her.</p><p>“Eh?” Saya questioned with a tilt of her head,” but he looks ready to cut anyone down.”</p><p>The child looked up with wide eyes at the young man. His face was flat, but his eyes were rather annoyed.</p><p>“Saya-hi- Saya-do- Saya-ch,” Moritaka struggled to say. He was embarrassed to have called her hime of all things</p><p>Shino looked like he was about to bust a gut at the boy’s sudden embarrassment. </p><p>“Should we not find the rest of our team?” Shino asked with a smile.</p><p>The conversation between Tajikarao and Hogen was becoming a bit heated. The bestial man kept gesturing towards Saya. Hogen was much more serious faced than before as he heard the man out. </p><p>“Oh, right,” Saya said as she stood.</p><p>The wolf therian had enough of being disregarded and demanded, “my companion, do not ignore me.”    </p><p>“....” Saya looked at him for a tick then looked at her phone. She looked back to Shino and said, ”we’re too evenly spread, we’ll have to do more than one jump to gather everyone up.”</p><p>Temujin growled in annoyance, to everyone else it was a threat. To Saya it was the same as a spoiled child being told no. Besides, if he behaved she’ll play with him later despite the petulant attitude.</p><p>“I shall follow you then,” the boar man suddenly announced at Saya.</p><p>“….Kay,” Saya said at the sudden announcement, “ who are you?”</p><p>“Gullinbursti,” the man answered.</p><p>“Why do you want  to follow me?” Saya asked. She didn’t have an issue with him, for some reason he made her feel comfortable. Familiar, just like the wolf therian, it was odd.</p><p>“I do not know where I am, but there is something about you I feel I must confirm and the only way to do that is to follow you, thus I will!” He boldly exclaimed.</p><p>“Just following a feeling, really?” The child asked flat disbelief.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I didn’t get your name little guy,” Saya stated suddenly with that familiar glint in her eyes; Moritaka sighed at the sight. </p><p>“I am Gullinbursti,” the boar man greeted needlessly.</p><p>Saya smiled his way and introduced herself with a formal bow, “I’m Saya Tenjo Amanohokosaka Ayatsuki.”</p><p>“Amanohokosaka,” Toji murmured, a twinge from his blades left him pondering the name.</p><p>“Er, Agyo, miss, are you a noble?” He answered.</p><p>There was a strange air of calmness around the girl that simply felt that she was somehow cut from a different cloth than most.</p><p>“I don’t remember anything before the past day, so I wouldn’t know,” Saya admitted with the shake of her head. </p><p>“You don’t remember anything?” Agyo asked with knitted brows.</p><p>She didn’t act like someone who didn’t have any memories.</p><p>Shino didn’t know that; Moritaka just commented,” I did hear about that from the teachers, but…”</p><p>“All I know is that I have something to do with this game everyone's playing, ” Saya said.</p><p>“I don’t believe you, “ Toji stated,” if you truly lost your memory yesterday you’d be helpless.”</p><p>“I had a lot of people help me,” Saya said back with crossed arms,” they’re still helping me, even now.”</p><p>Toji just scoffed and said,” are you responsible for these two being summoned?” </p><p>That caught Agyo’s and Gullinbursti’s attention.</p><p>“Well, during that spell, I did see several lights coming from the 24 portals in Tokyo,” Saya stated,” it caused a flux of sorts, so maybe.”</p><p>Saya shrugged, she kept the red eyed doppelganger to herself. That was more for the people she trusted than anything else. </p><p>“So you were responsible, send them back!” Toji ordered.</p><p>“What, can you really do that? Then send me back already!”  Agyo announced.</p><p>“While I have chosen to follow you, afterwards I too will be required to be sent back,” Gullinbursti added. </p><p>“No, I don’t think I have that type of power,” Saya plainly stated. </p><p>“Really?” Agyo questioned with suspicion.</p><p>“I really don’t know if I can, memory loss remember,” Saya answered.</p><p>“And yet you seem to be quite sure of yourself,” Toji commented.</p><p>“Obstinate, you can only be forgiven so much,” Shino warned the boy.</p><p>Toji viewed the therian with narrowed eyes, Shino was dangerous.  </p><p>"Hmph, this show might amuse myself, I shall join you all," Temujin stated in amusement.</p><p>The girl said she saw something coming out from the 24…..</p><p>“Wait, 24 portals! There are only 23 in Tokyo!” Toji exclaimed, catching Hogen and Tajikarao’s attention.</p><p>“Nope, 24 in total, the last one is hidden by a powerful barrier preventing others from viewing it,” Saya calmly explained. </p><p>She didn’t understand why everyone was so shocked. There were magic portals littering all over the city. They should be used to this type of stuff.</p><p>Was a new portal opening weird? </p><p>Agyo floated in the air as he and Gulinbursti wondered what was wrong </p><p>Then space shifted once more, but a familiar shift occurred around them.</p><p>“Gyahahahaha, found you noobie!” </p><hr/><p>There was a clash of blades echoing in the courtyard. </p><p>“Hmph, impressive,” Jin complemented the false child before him. </p><p>“Hup,” the tanned dark haired boy went as he was pushed back by Jin. He ducked under the blow of one of the warrior minions. </p><p>“Hai!” the boy exclaimed, he swung one of the five katana’s with no less power than a great warrior. The Warrior’s minions head was cut clean off.</p><p>“Hya,” Jin punched a valkyrie’s head in. </p><p>Then both charged at each other and swung at the other. The boy struck with high speed switching between blades as. The clash of blades echoed on as Jin matched each strike without pause. </p><p>Both grunted as they went past the other and struck down on the minions surrounding them. </p><p>Since Jin crashed landed in the workshop he and this false child had been locked in combat. </p><p>The minions dissipated and Jin turned back and struck with his blade. </p><p>“Che,” the false child was pushed back to a wall. </p><p>“The end!” Jin exclaimed the boy tried to draw his largest blade, but realized he would be too slow. He was about to be ran through.</p><p>“Go! Talos!”</p><p>“Understood creator!”</p><p>Jin put a forearm just as the red headed darkly tanned colossus’s fist slammed into him.</p><p>“Kuh,” Jin was pushed back by the force from the…</p><p>“A doll…. Interesting,” Jin muttered at the tall automaton before him. He slashed to the side, a valkyrie was parted in two.</p><p>But just as he was about to continue against this guild, a voice sounded from his phone.  </p><p>“Ota Nexus! Destroyed! Winners! Team Craftings!”</p><p>Jin considered his next option as the minions dissipated. With a grunt he turned away and stretched his senses. The closest obstruction was north, he walked away. </p><p>“Wait, where do ya think you are going?” Jin turned towards the boy with his sword drawn.</p><p>“There is no reason to linger, Five in One,” Jin stated as he began to walk.</p><p>The boy glowered, the automaton moved in front of the boy. From a speaker a grave voice asked,” was the nexus your only reason for coming here?”</p><p>Jin paused then answered,” there was no other.”</p><p>The boy dashed past the doll to Jin. The armored one put up an arm, a magic circle appeared before him.</p><p>“Musashi!” the automation called. </p><p>The boy swung his blade through the circle towards Jin. Musashi gagged as Jin’s fist buried in the boy's solar plexus. Jin then charged, snatching the boy by the collar of his hoari, then slammed Musashi into the ground. </p><p>“Khah,” Musashi gagged at the air was forced out of him.</p><p>Jin then kicked the boy at the side sending the child rolling towards the worried looking doll.</p><p>“I have no qualms with the likes of all of you,” announced Jin callously.</p><p>“I refuse,” Musashi grounded out,”to admit defeat to one who does not know himself and most importantly does not know his blade!”</p><p>“....” Jin glanced with this blade and saw a crack in the blade. </p><p>He could see her waving back just fine.</p><p>With a scoff he walked off and he left the grounds of the technical school’s gates.   </p><p>As he went towards the next nexus he checked once more.</p><p>It was not time to reveal his true blade.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Next up is: prelude to chaos.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Prelude to Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://bible.knowing-jesus.com/Jeremiah/33/20"> <b>Jeremiah 33:20</b> </a>
</p><p>
  <em> Verse Concepts </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thus says the Lord, ‘If you can break My covenant for the day and My covenant for the night, so that day and night will not be at their appointed time, </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Those with Prayers </em>
</p><p>
  <b>The One Who Stands in the Way (Exception Theme) - Tokyo Afterschool Summoners Original Soundtrack</b>
</p><p>It had started out with the immediate destruction of the nexus. The guild known as the Missionaries got rid of the issue as soon as the madness hit the city. </p><p>Succor was offered and given to those that underestimated this event and feared the pain of death. There was no way of broadcasting this offer, but through the SUMMONS app. </p><p>Many flocked and joined their ranks as they helped gather others. </p><p>Many also saw them as a prime target.</p><p>Maria had hoped that good intentions would win out. But now she had no choice but to agree with Zabaniyya. </p><p>*Roar!*</p><p>They had to fight to protect others.</p><p>The sound of the wyverns echoed as the angels, the winged men of the Missionaries guild, brought the beasts down from the skies.</p><p>Lances of fire shot through the battlefield outside burning away purple pestilence that poisoned many on the grounds with her. </p><p>She gasped in pain, the latest victim from the battle gazed at her in concern. The thorns around her took the pain of others into herself. But she feared she was close to reaching her limits.</p><p>“Maria it’s time for a rest,” Hati told her.</p><p>“ Th-there’s still too much to do,” Maria responded,” those being evacuated?”</p><p>Many new players were not aware of what it truly meant to use this app. The pain was real, the death was real. it wasn’t, but it was scary enough for them to come to their doors.    </p><p>“Those guys wussing out of this fight already got out a while ago,” the hyena therian assured while leaning on a wall.</p><p>“And miss Gabriel?” Hati asked.</p><p>“~Oh~ no worries, our i~d~o~l-chan is covered deeper in the school,” the hyena therian assured.</p><p>“I see,” Maria smiled at him,” my thanks Nyarlathotep.”</p><p>“No worries our, dear, Madonna,” Nyarlathotep said brightly. </p><p>But Maria could see it didn’t truly reach his eyes. Like most of the time when they spoke with one another, he was distant.</p><p>She looked around to those getting up to rejoin the fight against the forces of the Tycoons. </p><p>Why were they fighting with us? A silly question Maria thought, the Tycoons viewed them as a threat to their power.</p><p>Despite them being peaceful and helping others, the Missionaries had a sizable amount of influence in Tokyo.</p><p>It was as simple as that, a cruel perspective to take out a potential obstacle. </p><p>No more, no less.</p><p>“I still don’t understand why they targeted lady Grabriel,” Hati growled in frustration. </p><p>The one and only angelic female, Maria questioned the gender once. But it had something to do with her summons to this Tokyo. The summoning to this Tokyo can cause odd shifts, even transformations one didn’t see coming. Maria assumed the angel of the same name was masculine in all cultures. </p><p>This world truly didn’t surprise her anymore. </p><p>“To bum everyone out of the fight, no better way to put a damper on everyone's spirits than to take out the lovely maiden, ya dig?” Nyarlathotep answered. </p><p>“I guess,” Hati answered. </p><p>“So got any word on the princy lad and his hanger-ons?” Nyarlathotep asked while sticking his tongue out. Those guys didn’t particularly like being around him. </p><p>Rep and all that jazz.    </p><p>“Shinya and the others are securing the back from an attack by a Therian manipulating the wind,” a nether angel answered as he descended.</p><p>“I see,” Maria commented, “then those attacking our flank?”</p><p>“Confirmed to be Hakumen and her retinue, along with an unknown bull transient,” he angel reported.</p><p>“I see, please keep safe with the others,” Maria said to the angel.</p><p>He nodded towards her, a dispassionate gaze of judgement at her form. He rejoined the wall of angels covering the skys against more draconic intrusions. </p><p>Everyone on the ground then shook as it trembled. </p><p>“Hm!?”   </p><p>Maria didn’t even get a chance to call out to anyone. A large and exceptionally muscular bull therian the size of a house rammed through the school wall sending many flying.</p><p>Hati covered Maria from the debris.</p><p>“Nice going Gyugyu!” A female voice.</p><p>Maria knew that voice and dreaded dealing with the owner.</p><p>It was a well dressed feminine biped fox with nine tails in oriental outfil with a golden headdress and ridiculously high heels.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Those with Desires </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The Wonder of Computers (Hakumen's Theme) - Tokyo Afterschool Summoners Original Soundtrack</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Now to find that little idol,” the fox stated with her flaming nine-o-tails whip at the ready. Running to her was a tall Xolotlzquintle therian wearing a well made suit with a security armband around his right bicep.  </p><p>“Please stay close lady Hakumen,” whined the dog,” I can’t protect you if you run off like that.”</p><p>“Then keep up Xolotl, honestly!” Hakumen griped at her bodyguard.  </p><p>“Hakumen, don’t forget what we talked about,” the bull she called gyugyu said as he shrunk down. Only his tattered pants were left on his buff person. </p><p>“Yes, yes, convincing that little girl to help with <b>that</b> project,” Hakumen dismissed with a wave of her hand,” also your new suit is held by an aether maid back there. hmph, this event makes things much more inconvenient.”</p><p>The bull therian sighed and agreed, “ it certainly does, I hope I don't have to go through anymore suits today.”</p><p>Hakumen looked him up and down then shrugged,” but it does give some interesting sights doesn’t it?”</p><p>The bull laughed as he flexed,” I can’t argue with that, gyahahahah.” </p><p>He left back through the hole as a group of mobsters and maids went past them to begin the Daikanyama ransacking.  </p><p>Hakumen imagined their victory, but she knew this was just the beginning. </p><p>Once the ‘special’ event was over and done with, surely the fight between her, Ophion, and Lucifuge would come to a head. A true guildmaster was needed in the Tycoons now. This event made that clear, it also was a chance to demoralize their enemies from taking advantage of the Tycoons civil war. </p><p>She refused to be on the back foot, being the one to claim victory at Daikanyama would raise her standing!</p><p>Then she could start planning for the appearance of her liege!</p><p>Suddenly there was a shadow covering the sun, Hakumen looked up in shock at the sight falling from the sky.</p><p>“What in the world?” Hakumen asked out loud.</p><p>Xolotl was already on the move, he snatched up his mistress in his arms and ran the opposite direction. The massive thing falling from the sky had everyone in rapt attention.</p><p>Nyarlathotep calmly walked away as Hati dragged Maria from the field.</p><p>Xolotl saw that they weren’t going to make it past the object's shadow. So he made a snap decision.</p><p>“Mistress Hakumen, forgive me,” Xolotl said with a gentle smile.</p><p>“Xolotl wha-aahhhhhh!” Hakumen yelled as she was thrown out of the shadow with a roll.</p><p>She caught sight of her bodyguard being smothered with the others that failed to make it out.</p><p>The thing was cold to the touch and smelled sweet...</p><p>Hakumen stood up with rage on her face. </p><p>Her dumb dog just got crushed under several metric tons of pudding. </p><p>That would simply not do! </p><p>She activated the flames of her nine-o-tails.</p><p>“Get to digging! We need to find all survivors and regroup with that boy, Seth!” Hakumen ordered.</p><p>“Yes ma’am!” the surviving mais]ds and mobsters saluted.</p><p>On top of said mountain of pudding with a dumb grin on his face laid Ryota.</p><p>He was teleported into the sky, but his desperation to survive saved him. The healing pudding kept him alive and well.</p><p>He could only think one thing.</p><p>“Best. Sacred. Artifact. Ever!”</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Those without Succor </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Memories of Battle -Danze Delle Spade- (Ikebukuro Underground Labyrinth Battle Theme) - Housamo OST</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Man, this is just boring!”</p><p>“Gotta agree with Kengo on this one,” a swift jab smashed a minion into a dungeon wall,” this is boring.” </p><p>A red head with a well built body wearing a leather cestus on his forearms with matching Greece sandals and a pteruges skirt of leather around his hips. A wing like cape hung over his shoulders.</p><p>His hetero chromatic eyes were dispassionate at the weaker minions they were fighting. He wished the giants were more common, those took some effort.</p><p>“Keep farming those minions!” An ax wielding dwarf barked. If all went as planned the profit would reach over a million. </p><p>They just had to follow his time table!</p><p> He hung back with a bored muscular scantily dressed purple therian. His outfit were leather straps that strategically accentuated the contours of his body connecting with pieces of armor that didn’t obstruct his desire to show off.</p><p>“Hm, when do we switch out?” the flamboyant therian asked while playing with a lock of his mane,” joining Garmr outside to beat back all the teams against us would make a much better use of my time.”</p><p>“For the last time just wait until it’s your turn to go outside,” the dwarf griped. </p><p>The nexus appeared in the lobby area of the arena. Considering how the entirety of Ikebukuro was affected by this one place it was no surprise it would be close by. That meant a lot of people came to try and take it out initially.</p><p>Then they sent out Macan, the survivors never came back.</p><p>“ Ah, but  Andarvi,” the therian addressed,” this is pretty uninteresting, even you have to admit that.”</p><p>“Working boring jobs for profit is what most normal people do, Bathym ,” Andarvi said, waving off the therian.</p><p>Bathym stuck out his tongue,” sounds like needless misery to me.”</p><p>“To make profits it will cost you blood, sweat, and tears,” Andarvi announced,” if you want to have fun at your job then figure out a passion and make it work for you.”</p><p>“You mean what I do everyday~ hohoho,” Bathym chortled, the dwarf rolled his eyes. </p><p>Not everyone found what he did fun. </p><p>“Oi Pollux, shouldn’t it be Macan’s and Kamui’s turn!?” Kengo called out to the red head.</p><p>“Yeah,” the red head then called to the dwarf,” where are those two anyways!?” </p><p>“Macan said that the minions are boring and don’t have a taste, Kamui never came in!” Andarvi answered.</p><p>He checked their point counter, still below quota.</p><p>Below them in what could be amounted as a dungeon, in a certain cell laid a massive stout tiger therian. </p><p>His fur was golden with darker stripes, white went down from the bottom half of his maw  down the front of his torso. His matted mane was wild spiky and long with wild bangs covering his large grass green eyes. </p><p>He was bored; he thought this event would be fun. That there would be loads of people to fight, but he got hamstrung to the Rankers team. It pissed him off, but as long as there were fun fights it wouldn’t be so bad.</p><p>He was wrong, it was boring too. </p><p>He was Macan and he was bored.</p><p>After he fought outside most people cleared out. The traitors that tried to turn on him were a nice light snack. Onikawa was able to escape in the chaos. Apparently he was the cause of the whole traitor thing. Too bad it was Kengo who beat the guy in the end. </p><p>The tiger thought of giving Kengo another bite.</p><p>Macan just wanted something to sink his teeth into and to have his own flesh bit into.</p><p>A childish giggle left his mouth at the thought. </p><p>Would be nice if there was someone like that around.</p><p>There was another beep from his phone, he took it out of his loincloth. His phone had been beeping periodically throughout the day.</p><p>“Cthugha?” </p><p>Then again that red scalie guy didn’t have many people he tried to talk to. With not much else to do Macan flipped through the messages and saw there were a bunch.</p><p>He groaned, but he looked through them. </p><p>…A mysterious girl with a lightsaber? </p><p>A secret district of mages and an army? </p><p>Hidden under Tokyo bay? </p><p>24th portal in Tokyo?</p><p>But the thing that caught his attention is the thing about super strong people.  </p><p>He looked through the many many messages.</p><p>Timeloop?</p><p>Monster eats everyone in the battlezone?</p><p>“Black Beast eats everyone, even me?” Macan said out loud. </p><p>He didn’t have an issue with that. </p><p>He got another notification. </p><p>“Don’t worry we’re gonna save all of you…” Macan read. </p><p>There was a selfie attached to the message, it was a picture of a red dragon therian. </p><p>In the shot with him was one of those western dolls in a school uniform.</p><p>Macan squinted his eyes at the shot, it was a really doll-like girl. Her mismatched eyes of amber and green made something inside Macan say that she was strong.</p><p>A smile slowly found itself forming on his lips revealing sharp fangs. His eyes flashed dangerously as he sat up. All this waiting wasn’t doing anything, he needed to go out and do something he hadn’t done for a while.</p><p>In that cell a tiger stood to leave with glowing eyes. </p><p>It was going out to hunt for prey.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Those without Knowledge </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Where Time and Space End (Reminiscence) - Tokyo Afterschool Summoners Original Soundtrack</strong>
</p><p>‘Thump”</p><p>“This is ridiculous,” a white bear therian stated while taking a seat on the floor.</p><p>“Leib, is it really okay to ignore everything that’s going on?” asked a floppy eared yellow dog therian looking towards the fires and smoke from the boat they were on</p><p>“We’re in a battlezone, a city wide one, everything will be put back to order after it’s been properly closed,” the bear said as he took a drag of his cigarette. </p><p>The dog gave him a flat look at the sight of him sitting down and smoking. Then hilarity ensued as the yellow dog nabbed Leib’s pack of smokes.</p><p>“Cu Sith, give em’ back!” Leib exclaimed.</p><p>“Nope!” Cu Sith yelled as he chucked a pack of smokes overboard, ”cherish your last one!”</p><p>“Yare yare,” Leib mourned. </p><p>He grimaced as the pack sink below the waves.</p><p>“Khu-fufufufu.” was heard from a blue haired stylish schoolgirl with glasses.</p><p>“It’s not that funny miss Benten,” Leib commented.</p><p>“S-sorry, just your face,” Benten said as she sat with her biwa,” I couldn’t help it.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Leib sighed with a hand to his face.</p><p>He glanced around the ship, it was wooden and archaic. But it was like it was made yesterday, not a surprise. </p><p>It was a Sacred Artifact after all.   </p><p>Fenrir stood with his arms crossed at the beakhead with the wind trailing his hair and jacket at his back. </p><p>The boar in monk robes stared approvingly at the wolf therian.</p><p>“Guys a definite babe,” he boar therian observed with a perverse giggle.</p><p>Then a chill went down his back. He turned to see another glowing lightly grey furred bear in a lab coat baring down at him.</p><p>“I sense evil coming from you,” the bear therian stated.</p><p>“Eh!? I ain't that bad!” the boar declared at the unfazed glowing bear.      </p><p>“Darn, bunch of land lovers,” a buffalo therian with a peg leg commented from the wheel of the ship. He was dressed how one would think a ship captain in the Victorian era would wear.</p><p>A little ways away was a large blue crocodile therian, he had on an orange speedo a matching ascot, yellow cap, and striped shirt. His droopy eyes combed the surrounding ocean for any sign of strangeness.</p><p>“Anything Makara?” Asked a young pudgy boy wearing a middle school jacket, water resistant overall and boots.</p><p>The croc there shook his head and answered, ” If I knew what I’m supposed to be looking for I would tell you but...”</p><p>Leib turned towards the large young man in the green parka with a hiking staff. A green gem in his forehead glowed. The closer they got to wherever they needed to go to get the certain info requested by a certain diminutive game master the brighter that gem glowed. Info that Leib and the beast tamers were interested in. In the end of the day it was because some secondary data was intriguing. </p><p>A possible underwater subterranean district under Tokyo bay? A New portal taking shape? Shadow wars being fought against different factions leaving kernels of data? A world interfering with Tokyo before the place got cut off by the walls?</p><p>That caught Leib’s attention, especially when the ones responsible for the event are from Ao. This mysterious world popped out of nowhere and is causing trouble.</p><p>“Zao, we any closer?” Leib asked while savoring the last fag he’d smoke for a while.</p><p>“The dragon vein I’m sensing is really…” Zao struggled to find a word to describe,” something.”</p><p>It was different from the other mountains, like somehow the order of it was warped. Like it's been conquered long ago and had been modified. Zao didn’t know how to feel about it. The mountain's natural state was already long gone.</p><p>Zao wanted to know how and why.</p><p>“Hey Leib, what’s that?”</p><p>The bear with green framed glasses sat up from his seat and saw a blue mote of light over the sea.</p><p>“Hm,” he held his chin in thought. </p><p>It was like a summoning from a portal, but not, It was odd.  </p><p>There was a bright flash of blue.</p><hr/><p>Shiro and Nomad, soaking wet and hacking out sea water, were strewn on the deck.</p><p>The boy put on his glasses and took a deep breath before saying,” thanks.”</p><p> “No problem,” Makara said with a smile.</p><p>“Shiro?”</p><p>“Zao-san! What are you doing here?" Shiro said to the giant young man.</p><p>“There is a mountain I must climb,” Zao declared with shining eyes.</p><p>Shiro’s face was flat as he muttered,” figured out the obvious.”</p><p>“Now how in the world did you bunch end up ou’ here anyways,” the buffalo therian asked.</p><p>“Botched-khuk-spell,” Nomad hacked out with some water.</p><p>He resisted the urge to shake the water off like a wild animal. He would use a towel like any other human.</p><p>“Got a towel?”</p><p>“Just shake it off like any darn cat’,” the buffalo griped.</p><p>Nomad grumbled under his breath as he walked away from the group to shake off the water.</p><p>Shiro took out his phone and checked the map function. He frowned at how their team was scattered out of the city.</p><p>There was another flash of light, this time white.</p><p>*Thump*</p><p>Shiro looked up and found himself staring up at a very tall shark therian. White going from the bottom half of his maw down to his hips area. His confused face glanced around the ship at the bewildered occupants. His body was peppered with scars from off-white markings on his head to tail.</p><p>He only had on a speedo.</p><p>He had narrowed blood red eyes, they glanced at each person on the ship.</p><p>“Where am I?”</p><p>“Um, on a ship in Tokyo Bay,” Benten answered. </p><p>Everyone was surprised by the new summoning. The shark therian eyes landed on the girl and he grinned.</p><p>“Well, hey there cutie, the names Typhon, what’s yours?” he asked brightly. </p><p>“...oh no, it’s the aquatic version of the porker,” Benten  groaned facepalmed. </p><p>“You know you like me,” the portly boar said while ignoring the gaze of the bear behind.</p><p>She gave the boar therian a look and said,” no Ganglie, like tots no.”</p><p>“Heheheh, I’ll whittle you down eventually,” Ganglie announced with a perverse smile,” persistence is key.” </p><p>The bear behind him growled, Ganglie felt sweat form from the leer.</p><p>“Jambavan leave the man be, as long as he ain’t touching anyone it’s fine,” Leib ordered as he eyed Typhon.</p><p>It was odd to have someone just pop in, they were still in a battlezone. Did the citywide version still allow for summoning in an enclosed space? </p><p>“Oh, uh got distracted by the cutie- hey there handsome how ya doin’?” Typhon looked towards the less wet Nomad. </p><p>“...I ain’t in the mood of being hit on, so don’t bother,” Nomad griped. </p><p>He was still trying to get the excess water off. He could evaporate it with fire, but this fire resistant underwear is probably reaching its limits. He would rather not go full exhibitionist, it’d be harder to find work if he started trending online. </p><p>Owing Andarvi for finding him more jobs wouldn’t be helpful either. His debt to the dwarf would raise more problems in his life!</p><p>“Oh-pf, shot down on the double. Uh, right where am I?” Typhon asked sheepishly as he walked around the deck.</p><p>Shiro knew that some transients were big, but this guy was the biggest person on the ship. Shiro wondered if it was a trick of the light but it was like the man’s height was fluctuating. He tried in vain to clean the bay’s water from his glasses with his already damp handkerchief.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Blazblue Mashup- Anothen Chaos</strong> </em>
</p><p>Then Shiro felt a pulse of something.</p><p>“There!” Zao exclaimed with a bright smile catching everyone's attention. His third eye pulsing with energy.</p><p>“Uh, what is this feeling?” Makara asked as he looked around nervously.</p><p>“Turn your eyes towards this path,” Fenrir announced.</p><p>They turned towards the beakhead and saw a multitude of lights gathering. Slowly a body formed from those lights.</p><p>“Whoa, a babe,” Typhon and Ganglie exclaimed together. Both turned towards one another then grinned. Both saw that the other were men of culture.</p><p>“What type o’ pony show is this? Get off the beak of the ship before you fall off, ya dumb brat!” The buffalo exclaimed</p><p>“Whose that?” Shiro questioned. That voice was familiar, but a bit higher pitched than he remembered.</p><p>Shiro finally put on his smudged frames and squinted at the figure on the beak.</p><p>He then exclaimed,“ Saya-san!? No her eyes weren’t red!”</p><p>But she was different, the skin was peachier, her face was narrower.</p><p>Her eyes were closed as she landed gracefully on the ship’s beak with her bare feet.</p><p>Her form fitting black bodysuit accentuated the curves of her body, it also had white over the groin area. A gust of wind blew making her cloak-like shawl flutter in the wind. it had a golden piece of fabric resembling a necktie. It split into 3 large folds, which are colored gold, black, and white. The two folds on the sides of her cloak are emblazoned with a large lambda letter and the text “No. 11” under it.</p><p>He also blushed at the revealing outfit she had on. He pondered on why those legs were bare of any clothing from the mid thigh down...</p><p>It was that adult stores fault. He saw too much, now he's been corrupted like Kengo!</p><p>“loading … loading,”  not Saya muttered.</p><p>Her eyelids opened slowly, red eyes glowed as she said, ”system activated.”</p><p>Her eyes shifted towards each of the person, then zeroed in on Zao, she then advised, ”target, attempts to forcefully breach the defensive barrier is an ill-advised action.” </p><p>Above her a portal opened from there fell a large object, it stopped right behind her. </p><p>“A sword?” Nomad questioned with narrow eyes. He had a feeling his report to Claude was going to get more interesting. </p><p>“This is your only warning, I repeat, this is your only warning,” she stopped talking as the blade flashed. </p><p>Her face was covered by a visor with horn-like antennae and a single, glowing red eye. Over her jumpsuit, a harness attached to an orange jewel and to her shoulder guards. Those shoulder guards were gold and white, with a gray part on the nape of her neck. The shoulder guards were attached to her arm guards. Small blades similar to the floating swords sound were mounted on them. Her battle gear's most distinctive feature is the plate armor covering her legs. These armored leggings are mounted with blades. Her hips, upper arms, and armored leggings had glowing gold lights on them.</p><p> Her breasts bounced in their compartments, Shiro felt heat burn his face.  </p><p>He has definitely been corrupted!  </p><p>“Nice,” Typhon and Ganglie complimented as their eyes looked up at the girl up and down. </p><p>Then their eyes narrowed at the eight sacred artifacts floating around her. Each was a single edged gunmetal blade with a green edge, and purple grip. </p><p>Leib stared at each and wondered how she could use so many sacred artifacts at once without backlash. Cu Sith was already in front of his tamer and felt his fight, flight or freeze response go wild. </p><p>This girl was dangerous!</p><p>Fenrir stood his ground with narrowed eyes at the powerful creature before him.</p><p>Makara put Eita behind him, the boy could tell when the sea was full of danger. But this girl was making his own defensive instincts go haywire.</p><p>Benten had narrowed and angry eyes at the girl before them. She took all the attention just now and she has the gall to threaten them. If the girl started something she was going down!</p><p>The captain of the ship stared at the strange bird on his ship's beak. He knew a storm when he saw one. </p><p>Zao's eyes narrowed towards her, the third glowed fiercely. She was threatening him for trying to climb a mountain.</p><p>That would not stand! </p><p> “You are to turn back effective immediately,” the armored girl announced.</p><p>Her eight blades pointed towards the group, a pulse of power was felt as green glowed off of her.</p><p>“Or I shall be forced to eliminate you!”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Next: Triumvirate or Jitter Doll </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It took me a bit to get it all to flow at all, but prelude to chaos is done. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyone give me your thoughts I'd love to hear it. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A new perceptive is needed </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Jitter Doll</b>
</p><hr/><p>It started when he saw her. </p><p>A mysterious girl with a cart full of pocky. She ignored everyone staring at her and the cart of sweets.</p><p>The man watching her never saw a school uniform like that. </p><p>A really short white and black skirt, matching stockings with black dress shoes, with grey wedge heels. The uniform was a black high white collared blazer with a red ascot was, white cuffs, with gold buttons and trim. </p><p>Her pearl colored hair was tied in twin hooped braids held together by a jade ribbon. A chain connected to an iron sword shaped cross stabbing through the snake head of the Ouroboros symbol welded on it. It was wrapped around her left braid with the sword and serpent part hanging at the left side of her chest. A cowlick came from herhead curving back.</p><p>She was also quite pretty, aesthetically anyway. A symmetrical face, slight mouth, wide expressive eyes, soft looking, and a buxom slender body type. </p><p>To the man watching her, she looked like a statue when she stood still. A hooded neutral expression, he noted there was green eyeshadow in the outer corners of her eyes with long lashes.Her eyes were a deep shade of amber, a small frown on her face. She always seemed focused on something, there was a serpentine focus in her glasses covered gaze. </p><p>It was scary and really mysterious; for the past few weeks he noticed this. She seemed to go through carts of anything she bought, but she didn’t look any fatter. </p><p>What was she up to? Was she a transient with amazing secret power? Was she secretly some sort of secret agent? What was that pocky for? Was she some sort of monster that survived on sugar?</p><p>“Oi, what are you following me for?” The girl demanded inside of an alley. </p><p>When did he get inside of an alley? And where did the cart of pocky go?</p><p>“A.You followed me! B. That is none of your business and don’t ask for any! C. You're really close to a kick where the sun doesn’t shine!” the girl pointed out.</p><p>Wait, was he talking out loud?</p><p>“...You’re pretty slow, huh?” the girl said out loud,” I could hear your incessant mumbling since the stop about twenty minutes back.”</p><p>.... His face went bashful.</p><p>“Oopsie,” the man mumbled with flushed cheeks. </p><p>He was so deep in thought he accidentally stalked a bishoujo into a dark out of the way alley.</p><p>“... you are the first person I have ever heard use the word ‘oopsie’…” the girl trailed off with crossed arms.</p><p>“Oh, I was just thinking that you are really suspicious, like every day for the past few weeks you’ve been buying carts of pocky, mochi, lollipops, gum, and stuff. I mean you should be fat, nat saying that you are fat just so much sugar is bad for you, so I started thinking you were buying that stuff for a master, but you look human, so I thought maybe you were some sort of transient, then I started wondering where you might be from, or that you use sugar to fly, maybe you were trying to gain weight, but protein defs works better than sugar in the looks department, not like a bishoujo like you need it, then I wondered if you were a secret agent of some sort, and then I uh … what? was it something I said?” The man asked at the glare the girl was giving him. </p><p>She stared up at the tall and buff transient before her.</p><p>The man watching her was a therian, a large dragon kind one. Red and flesh colored scales, a strong-man's build, two horn-like protrusions jutted from his brow curving behind his head around rabbit-like ears. His face had six prominent spikes framing it with spikes going up his horns and to his ears. </p><p>Flesh color was splashed under the red of his reptile-like small snout lining up from under his wide slanted eyes. They were a yellow sclera with pink- no glowing red eyes that looked pink due to some sort of weird saturation screen effect. Flesh colored four fingered hands and four toed digitigrade feet, with wicked rose red talons.</p><p>“Heh, I know I look good and everything, but checkin’ me out doesn’t answer my question,”  the dragon boasted while putting his arms out and flexing his guns, “ names Cthugha by the way, a hero.”  </p><p>His modified leather jacket with that graphic low neck yellow tee didn’t hide the muscle he had.</p><p>The girl had a flat look at the hammy grin and wink he did. Also a hero?</p><p>Seriously?</p><p>But what she focused on was the weird feel of him.</p><p>“What portal are you from?” She asked while watching him go into a different pose. </p><p>“The old ones, you know the one right? I mean you wouldn't ask if you didn’t know about the different worlds so….,” she stopped listening to him. </p><p>She thought back to how her pink haired mentor complained about those from the world of the old ones were likened to those ‘outside of reason.’ </p><p>But oddly enough they didn’t need an observer or rather their observer was one that was broken. </p><p>‘That brat is like a baby pseudo master unit!? How the hell is that possible!?”</p><p>Mistress Kokonoe was like that sometimes.</p><p>“....so like that guy and I just can’t seem to really talk, we go to the same school and everything-” Cthugha was then interrupted.</p><p>“Nyarlathotep, right?” the girl asked. </p><p>She remembered that one, he was a wily little devil, but was quite the baby when you cut him off from the other hims.</p><p>“...man is that guy really so popular that you heard of him, its cause of his music stuff isn’t it? I’m supposed to be the hero nobody really li- er, nobody knows me...oh man I got off topic!” Cthugha exclaimed while putting his hands on his head. </p><p>“Kay, look, I really need to go somewhere…” the girl trailed off at the drooping of Cthugha’s ears,” what?”</p><p>“Are you ditching me?” Cthugha asked while poking his pointer fingers together. Were those tears in his eye?</p><p>The girl resisted an eye roll, he followed her into a dark alley.</p><p>She was not the bad guy right now!</p><p>She was trying to get away so the auto transport wouldn’t draw anybody in. Like the fact that they are both already in….the…</p><p>“ Oh, no..” the girl muttered as they were already in the time space lapse zone.</p><p>“S-so are you trying to ditch me?” the red dragon therian asked as if he were talking to a long time friend. </p><p>They just met! </p><p>The girl facepalmed then grounded out,"take a look around, you ditz.”</p><p>“Wha, ditz!? That's mea- whoa what’s with the off color dome, it's actually pretty cool looking!" He exclaimed with bright eyes,” miss Bishojou, what’s this about?”</p><p>“...First off my name is Shesha,” the girl said with gritted teeth,” Second this is a teleportation field.”</p><p>She was legitimately trembling in concealed rage as she continued,” third it was designed for one person to be sent to a specific location at a specific time.”</p><p>“...Oh, I uh- get it?” Cthugha tried to sound like he understood what she said. </p><p>Her nostrils flared at the false confirmation. She pulled him down to her level by his jacket's collar. He flushed at the sudden closeness and felt a familiar heat run through him. It got worse when she smiled kindly at him. </p><p>She was the type of pretty most people would appreciate. </p><p>“It means that you just added your mass to an already predetermined amount of calculated displaced matter equal to my existence to superposition me to a new space,” Shesha sweetly espoused.</p><p>“Oh...that's…. Great?” He tried with a strained smile.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what this girl just told him, but she was smiling. So that meant she wasn’t angry at him.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed greatly at him making him gulp.</p><p>“No, not great, and if we survive this I’m going to-” her seemingly gentle rebuke was cut off as electric lines surrounded them. </p><p>In a flash the entire state of things changed and suddenly they were falling.</p><p>“Son of-gah?” the pearl haired girl’s swear was interrupted when he pulled her close. </p><p>He put his back towards the coming green.</p><p>Snaps a cracks of wood were heard as they crashed through the foliage. Cthugha grunted at the shock of crushing several bushes beneath him, but kept the now confused girl close. </p><p>Keeping the damsel in distress safe was a hero's job.</p><p>He wasn’t really sure what was going on, but he probably just misunderstood everything. </p><p>The obvious thing about this girl was, she looked like she needed help. </p><p>What else was a hero supposed to do?</p><p>“....Not mistake their inner monologue as an outer one…” the girl answered.</p><p>………”Oopsie.”</p><p>Shesha just looked up at him, he was flushed with puffed up cheeks. The temperature rose inside him again forcing her to use her rule of juxtaposition to place that potential energy aside from him. She didn’t want to be near him when it went critical mass.</p><p>“So you want to help me?” Shesha asked.</p><p>The smile on this goodly dunces face almost warmed the cockles of her scarred and broken heart  </p><p>“Well, yeah not like I have anything better to do,” Cthugha cheered.</p><p>He was sturdy, slow enough to be manipulated, but volatile with a hidden melancholy hidden by a hope for better. Shesha picked up on how this spaz thought, but she couldn't just leave him. From their flight she saw that they were near the Kaka village.</p><p>.... The total level of ditziness might kill her before she got a chance to pull off her plan for this loop.</p><p>They stood in the woods, the dragon therian looked around wondering where he was.</p><p>He didn’t notice her left amber eye flash bright bright green,  </p><p>She’d make use of him, even if this loop was a bust she’d get more chances to succeed.</p><p>It’s been 459 loops already, she could deal with a few outlier timelines. Shesha was going through the motions at this point anyway.</p><p>The dragon turned to the girl and his face went into shock.</p><p>“Oh- uh umm,” he went as he stumbled on how to ask.</p><p>“What?” Shesha asked with flat eyes.</p><p>“What was your name?” Cthugha asked sheepishly. </p><p>Shesha rolled her eyes with a hand to her hip.</p><p>” Pay attention this time otherwise I’ll forget your name,” she warned. </p><p>“Eh, really!?” Cthugha asked in shock.</p><p>“Oi!” Shesha warned.</p><p>“Ah- sorry,” he said.</p><p>Shesha juxtaposed the explosive energy from him again.</p><p>“Whatever Cthugha,” she said while walking up to him.</p><p>She looked Cthugha dead in the eyes as she told him her name.</p><p>“My name is Shesha-Alma Terumi Ayatsuki. Don’t make things harder for me, okay ya big lug?”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Is she Terumi reborn... could be.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This next chapter is going to be one long dump of knowledge and nuances with lot's of subtext.</p><p>....</p><p>The event may be distracting me.</p><p>I want that new Shiro and Mori Variant for some reason I have all the others but not them.</p><p>Give me a week or two and the chapter will be one of the longest things I'll ever write!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Yo, everyone sorry for the wait, had to do a few things I needed to do.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sadly, I had to part it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Next updates are going to be more regular.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Be patient with me.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Triumvirate</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shield</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Under Heaven Destruction L.A. Vocal (HQ)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>His hair fluttered as he and the dragon roaring in agony fell from a great height.</p><p>Ragna saw that he was falling with the still reeling Ophion. Who couldn't believe just how much trouble he was having with this critten. Nor did he understand why there was a thrill of joy going through him with each clash.</p><p>The nostalgia was intoxicating, he felt like laughing at the sight of her.</p><p>Ophion stared at Ragna, but it wasn't the wolf therian.</p><p>The golden dragon's eyes dilated at <strong>her</strong>.</p><p>
  <strong>Her!?</strong>
</p><p>His claw jutted out to crush the image at his grasp. The image reacted just as quickly, using Ophion's own hand as a springboard. The image started running up his arm towards the dragonborn's face.</p><p>Ophion's maw went out to rip the image with his own fangs.</p><p>To tear this mockery of his... <strong>love</strong>!?</p><p>It grasped at his tusk with a viscous mask of rage on it's facade.</p><p>The image pushed towards his other eye with a snarl on its face.</p><p>Such reckless abandon against one's enemies was <strong>stupendous</strong>.</p><p>
  <strong>Who! was! She!</strong>
</p><p>Yet, against Ophion, it was futile!</p><p>Those <strong>splendid</strong> eyes widened at Ophion reaction speed.</p><p>
  <strong>What! Was! She!</strong>
</p><p>The dragon's head blurred out of the blade's reach.</p><p>Ophion swung his wing at the fly. But instead of a satisfying scream of pain he felt pricks of pain in the membrane of his wing. His good eye landed on the sight of that <strong>wondrous image</strong> bounding up his wing like a flea.</p><p>Stabbing into the softer tissue with that blade as it climbed with its black claw.</p><p>That determination was <strong>lovely</strong>!</p><p>
  <strong>Who was she!?</strong>
</p><p>That simply could not be allowed!</p><p>Ophion spun with an upward swing of his afflicted wing. The knat soared upward, it grunted in annoyance.</p><p>The illusion spun its body to face him with ready eyes. It grabbed the long hilt of that blade, it extended and the blade flared out.</p><p>The image spun in a familiar manner with a <strong>scythe</strong>!?.</p><p>His bloodied inflamed eye snapped open, wide as the other.</p><p>His maw quivered before becoming a vein filled, his face loured.</p><p>It was a lie, an <strong>illusion</strong>!</p><p>
  <strong>This person was important, but who was the illusion!?</strong>
</p><p>Because if it was real, he just tried to kill <strong>her multiple times</strong>!</p><p>
  <strong>Why did that eat at him!? What importance did such an image, no matter the beauty, pull him!? What was so important he did not desire to harm her!?</strong>
</p><p>So it could not be <strong>her</strong>!</p><p>
  <strong>Why did that matter to him!? He was Ophion, who mattered so much to affect him!?</strong>
</p><p>Flames rumbled up his throat in deluge of hot white from his maw.</p><p>
  <strong>No!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Don't look at him as a traitor!</strong>
</p><p>The white consumed the delusion. The disbelief it showed as it fell from such a great height thorned at his heart.</p><p>
  <strong>There was a person that mustered his care before! But who that person was couldn't be the sight of the beast pestering him!</strong>
</p><p>"Role of the Vagabond!"</p><p>Darkness glowed off the speck of black in the midst of Ophion's white blaze.</p><p>It ate through the light like a beast with sharp fangs.</p><p>"Gyaaahroooooir!"</p><p>The dragon's pained echo's rebounded off every solid surface for miles. Black fangs pierced through his scales with the sound of shattered glass.</p><p>Warped and distorted, the voice from the black beast boomed it's rule.</p><p>"Rule of Reaping!"</p><p>The beast's fangs glowed with the same intensity of Ophion's red blood. His eyes rolled back from the pain of having his lifesblood stolen from him with flushed cheeks.</p><p>The black thing drank greedily as they both fell. Weakly, Ophion tried to pry the being from his person, but his strength rapidly left his body. Not simply from pain; the dragon moaned as more of his might slipped away; but also from pleasure.</p><p>"G-get off of-ME, y-ou- c-an-'t m-make fe~el this-haah- good," the dragon therian tried to admonish. But even in that form, through the eyes of the black beast he could see her.</p><p>
  <strong>Why!?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Why did it feel like dove feathers in his claws!?</strong>
</p><p>His hands were pulling at the strangely familiar sensation.</p><p>
  <strong>Like his... Wife!? His wife's hair!?</strong>
</p><p>Ophion's eyes rolled back as the blend of pain and pleasure persisted.</p><p>*Boom!*</p><p>The crash of the two massive bodies resounded outside of the towering complex. Those who were guarding the nexus outside of the building didn't know what hit them.</p><p>Dust and debris rose from the impact site.</p><p>Sitri looked on at the resulting mayhem outside.</p><p>He heard the sound like a warning beacon and flapped his wings. A bright lazer flew by him. Honestly that weirdo kept chasing him from the building.</p><p>Sitri looked at the skyscraper and saw that the Aizen had a pair of binoculars and a paraglider...</p><p>He jumped off with 'hmph' and started to fly through the air towards Sitri.</p><p>The gems glowed, Sitri felt his eyes twitching at the sight of Aizen heading towards him.</p><p>This guy just didn't let up!</p><p>On the ground Ragna could feel all the damage on him being healed. Like when Rachel or Raziel bit and drained from him, he realized he could do so as well.</p><p>"Hah, hah, hah," Ophion panted, he weakly tried to remove the wolf therian from himself.</p><p>"I-H-ie," He grunted when the fangs pierced deeper. Ophion's grip tightened on Ragna's head. The draining increased as he weakly tried to get Ragna off.</p><p>Slowly he and the black creature became smaller and smaller. Until they reached their original sizes. Ragna had the dragon therian stradled beneath him as he fed off the lizard's strength.</p><p>He heard the gold therian hiss under his breath. Something that made Ragna's eye twitch in annoyance as the gold lizard pulled him closer</p><p>"Yes," Ophion murmured.</p><p>Ragna felt something poke at his groin. It was something of Ophion's that was tackling his own.</p><p>"Ugha," Ophion's cry of confusion as he felt feathered hair, akin to dove's, left the underside of his maw.</p><p>Ragna stood up and stared down at the slovenly looking dragon man. The arrogant lizard practically had hearts in his eye as he stared up at Ragna.</p><p>Ophion tried to sit up, his form trembled with his gaze on Ragna.</p><p>When he looked into the golden one's red eyes.</p><p>Those eyes stared back and suddenly, Ragna's sword was stabbed through Ophion's chest.</p><p>"Hahahaa," the dragon laughed with his hand caressing the side of Ragna's face," Euryn….ome."</p><p>A happy smiling maw marred by blood.</p><p>Just as suddenly Ragna snapped back to the crater that he and Ophion were at the epicenter of. The scrambling mobsters in the background were white noise as they both looked on at one another.</p><p>Ragna realized the dragon was observing something inside of him.</p><p>No, Ophion was observing someone inside of him.</p><p>It was what affected him.</p><p>The dragon therian's eye snapped wide at whatever freaky thought was passing through it's lizard mind. It sneered up at Ragna and struggled to stand up, but Ragna took several paces back.</p><p>His job wasn't to go through what random emotion was going through his head. His job was to watch over and help with his siblings.</p><p>His eye of the hunter ignored the quantity of life of the multiple souls making up his soul and the weakened soul of Ophion. Those would matter later, not when he was being tied to emotions.</p><p>Ragna just focused on the swirling mass of vitality of the nexus. At the corner of his eyes a trembling mad eyed Ophion stood up.</p><p>The dragon groped at the egg around his neck.</p><p>"Stand down intruder!"</p><p>Ragna ignored the mobster's and maids with guns pointed at him and Ragna looked on.</p><p>The situation felt nostalgic for some reason.</p><p>"Heheheh," the wolf therian chuckled. He extended his blade into it's scythe form and focused.</p><p>His eyes closed, he ignored all sounds and reached for a distant thought. He may not have his full conscious memory, but his muscle memory was perfect.</p><p>"From the great void of creation," he intoned, shades danced around him like a blaze," originating in deepest depths from the great sea of blue." He heard Ophion's grunt of disbelief, but continued despite the look of shock he felt from the dragonborn creature.</p><p>"Arising with blackened wing," his black claws red mark pulsed.</p><p>Black flames surrounded him, Ragna smiled. The crowd gulped, if felt as if the reaper had come for them.</p><p>He twirled his scythe and finished his chant.</p><p>"From an ever distant eternity, engrave your will to me... "</p><p>The crack in his blade grew and he saw Solomon with a dour expression on their face.</p><p>"...Reap the wheat from the shaft..." twelve black feathered wings sprouted from his back and readied his weapon..</p><p>He swung his mighty scythe at his target.</p><p>"...sever it all, Bloodedge."</p><p>He swung down with his scythe.</p><p>"Roppongi Nexus! Destroyed! Winners! Team Hakaishin!"</p><p>Those of the Tycoons guild stood in shock.</p><p>Ragna just cockily smirked, he said," you all forgot we're still in a game didn't you."</p><p>With a shrug Ragna's blade became a sword. He pointed the blade at the now very apprehensive crowd.</p><p>This wolf therian turned their best leader into the sight he was now.</p><p>Ragged, his right eye bloodied, his clothes were rags exposing his rippling form with the remnants of what was pants keeping his modesty from view. His failure was exposed, the crowd could see a less sublime him. His body caked in dirt, his own blood, and broken right wing.</p><p>His strength drained from his body.</p><p>Ophion's flame filled gazed at that cocksure cur. The less than ideal state was vexing, but it was the fact that her image was used against him.</p><p>That his dear one was used to trample him was what filled him with a furciferous thirst for vengeance. Even if- that thought was burned from his mind.</p><p>"You…," Ophion started with a trembling grip on the egg.</p><p>"Bare witness!" He roared while holding up his sacred artifact," It's time for Heaven and Earth's creation. The world to the egg, the egg hatches into the world. Holy Egg, Ophiogenes."</p><p>The minions stayed back as their master's sacred shined brightly,</p><p>Ragna che'd and readied himself for a longer fight.</p><p>Soon the light parted and there stood another Ophion.</p><p>While the other was long lived and had a knowledgeable confidence. From the way he stood, looked upon others; the elder Ophion knew his stance on life. Carried with the assurance of one who has lived a life of weathering obstacles, setbacks, and tragedies.</p><p>The younger was more vibrant, holding himself with youth filled strength and admitted arrogance to others. Still thinking himself invulnerable to the world at large without ever seeing the need for subtlety. Body more built and smoother while glistening in the sun.</p><p>Ragna recognized the skipped heartbeat flowed from the soul resonating inside of him.</p><p>She; Ragna was sure this was a chick; was going wild at the two versions of this guy. He would never focus on some guy he didn't know like that.</p><p>The younger wyrm's eyes looked at his older self in shock.</p><p>"My austere self how, what occurred to put you in such a state!?" the younger exclaimed. The younger's maw gaped in disbelief that any part of him could become like this. Surely only a creature on par with the progentoi could even scratch their combined greatness.</p><p>The elder stood panting from the exertion of calling his younger self to the frey. He took a breath and stood tall as he gazed at Ragna.</p><p>He gritted his teeth, the illusion's concern over the unimpressed beast.</p><p>"I refuse to surrender to this farce, that is all," the elder answered.</p><p>"Far-huh," the younger's eyes fell upon the illusion's marveled visage. There was a click when the younger's maw closed shut. The younger one stepped towards Ragna, the older watched on.</p><p>From Sitri spectated from nearby rubble. He finally lost Aizen and now he was watching the Ragna face the two Ophions.</p><p>He was wondering how he could help against that powerhouse.</p><p>The other problem was the mobs around ready to back-up their boss. Those guys were closing in around Ragna.</p><p>"Freeze!" Ordered the younger Ophion.</p><p>Sitri found himself unable to move from the sheer force that exuded from the younger Ophion's voice. The same happened to the Roppongi's mobs.</p><p>That guy made everyone freeze with presence alone.</p><p>All he could do was watch as the new Ophion walked towards Ragna.</p><p>Ragna felt his body become heavy from that guy's presence. The young Ophion was stronger than the older.</p><p>The wolf therian could move, but barely wouldn't cut it against this guy.</p><p>He demanded his body to move. Arms wrapped around him in a tender manner, Ragna's heart skipped a beat at the warmth.</p><p>His eyes were twitching at the inconceivable fact.</p><p>"To think I'd find you, finally." the younger Ophion said, caressing Ragna's face," Eurynome."</p><p>Everyone was stunned at the younger Ophion's amorous caressing of the very, very confused wolf therian.</p><p>Sitri was just gaping at the sight; he didn't notice the shadow that snuck behind him.</p><p>It was Aizen in an urban camo helmet looming behind him, equally frozen in shock at the sight of the younger of the two Ophion's harassment of Ragna.</p><p>The wolf was frozen in shock, until the younger Ophion felt up his rump.</p><p>Ragna uppercut the young Ophion with a yell of, "stay off dragon freak!"</p><p>More shock filled everyone as a thud was heard when said Ophion landed on his back.</p><p>The older just 'che'd', his younger would realize his folly now.</p><p>"Eheheheheh-Gyahahahahahahah!" the younger just laughed. The boisterous noise made everyone stare as the younger sat up.</p><p>"Yes it truly is you, my dear!" he announced joyestly at the baffled Ragna. The freaked out wolf therian just backed away as the younger dragon jumped up joyously.</p><p>"Ah, like the rough play we would always get up to, oh that passion, how I missed this!" The younger rambled on with arms stretched wide. He went forward to catch the object of his affections in his arms, only for Ragna to jump sideways.</p><p>"Hohoho, I suppose I need to catch you," the younger Ophion playfully flirted.</p><p>A choking noise came from Ragna's throat as he dodged to the side. Did he have to do this? Play keep away with a golden dragon acting like a rambunctious newly wed?</p><p>Also that lady in his soul just kept skipping his heartbeat with her own.</p><p>It was really distracting!</p><p>The older just stared at his daft self in shock. The young man kept making a fool of himself while trying to catch that living falsehood.</p><p>"My less experienced self have you taken a leave of your senses!" the elder Ophion admonished.</p><p>The younger paused in his attempts to capture the object of his affection in his arms. He turned towards his elder and asked," have you; despite our shared spouse's appearance why have you not moved to reclaim them?"</p><p>The loud outrageous dragons had captured everyone's attention.</p><p>"That illusion is not her," the elder denied furiously," even with her image overlaid atop that thing, how could you not see through it!?"</p><p>"I cannot believe what I am hearing!?" the younger exclaimed in disbelief," how, how could you mistake her for an illusion!?"</p><p>The elder gave his younger self a look and said,``The creature may be handsome, but it holds no candle to Eurynome!"</p><p>Younger Ophion gaped at his elder self then retorted," have you taken leave of your senses!? Have you forgotten the countenance of our spouse's soul!?"</p><p>Said spouse chose at that moment to activate a stealth ars magus that he knew.</p><p>Wait, he knew a form of magic that made him harder to notice when the attention wasn't on him?</p><p>… One thing at a time Ragna thought.</p><p>Ragna thanked God at that moment, he really didn't want to deal with dragons fighting over him.</p><p>It was time to get out of there.</p><p>Overenthusiastic, sadomasochistic, seductive, muscle dragon was where Ragna drew the line.</p><p>It also hid his footsteps as he jumped out the crater and ran towards Sitri's life force.</p><p>"What foolishness!" the elder one answered," even if the contenance resembles her it still is not proof that it is her!"</p><p>It was like a trainwreck, Sitri found himself unable to look away from the ensuing debate on Ragna being this guy's wife. It was pretty freaky to wa-</p><p>Suddenly lean strong arms picked Sitri up. He felt himself being caressed closer to this guy's chest.</p><p>He looked up and saw a very annoyed Ragna.</p><p>"Proof!?" was roared in the distance.</p><p>Sitri felt his face heat up.</p><p>This day was very stimulating.</p><p>Aizen was still there mouth agape a the stark contrast of the two Ophion's personalities.</p><p>-After running out of Tycoon Territory-</p><p>Sitri was really comfortable in the warmth of Ragna's arms.</p><p>The wolf man didn't feel out of breath at all.</p><p>Just what type of life did he live to be in such good shape after miles of running?</p><p>Ragna skidded to a halt and looked up at the massive lifeforce signature staring down at them. Sitri followed his gaze and wondered what was happening.</p><p>From above observed a figure with a wide brim hat with a cloaked figure doubled in laughter with a large staff to her back.</p><p>Ragna zeroed in on their presence and it was very nostalgic. He could feel the knowing smile the guy in the hat was giving him.</p><p>It was a nice type of familiar.</p><p>The guy with the hat said something to the cloak figure that made them stop laughing. Ragna tried to hear what they were saying, but it was really muted.</p><p>Were they using ars magus to hide?</p><p>Why did he know what ars magus was anyways?</p><p>The guy in the hat just waved off the cloaked figure and vanished. The remaining figure turned towards them.</p><p>With a great leap from their perch the figure fell to the ground in front of them. They were covered head to toe with a tan hooded cloak. In their hands were _ -<strong>Arma Reboare: Muchourin-</strong> _/.</p><p>Ragna shook his head at the weird static that filled it. That large staff with a heart shaped head and red jewel at the center was dangerous.</p><p>Seriously it was a scary thing. He didn't even know why he knew it was trouble.</p><p>"Who the heck are you?" Sitri asked, jumping from his arms.</p><p>"Keh, like Luna;s going to answer some punky jailbaits questions," the feminine voice figure snapped out.</p><p>Ragna's eyes narrowed at that voice, that rude way of speaking, the mouthy smart tone, the 'better than you ever will be' attitude. He knew that annoying cadence from some place. The name was on the tip of his tongue too.</p><p>"Wh-who the heck are you callin' jailbait ya cloaked freak," Sitri shot back.</p><p>"Aw, ain't that adorable," the cloaked person snarked with his hand on their hip," you think you can talk back, sorry punky, but the adults need to have a chat."</p><p>"You," Sitri had gritted teeth at the slant of this girl. The cheeky smirk he could see on the bottom half of her face was infuriating.</p><p>"Luna?" Ragna tried at the girl before him. She stopped and stared at him.</p><p>"Well, well, well, ya recongnized my name," the girl started," don't think that-"</p><p>"I am not baking you a cake," Ragna stated plainly.</p><p>"I- uh bwa," the cloaked girl stammered.</p><p>That really threw her off.</p><p>"Any ways come on Sitri we need to meet up with the rest," Ragna ordered, pulling at the fuming boy.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, you dumb pedo wolf," Luna insulted," Luna ain't done talking, Luna's on an assignment from master Juubei-"</p><p>"That was the cat beastkin with you- wait cat beastkin?" Ragna questioned in confusion. That guy was definitely taller than he was when Ragna was training under him…</p><p>Training under him, right because that guy was his "...Shishou?</p><p>"Oh, you at least get that he was your teacher," the girl's impertinent smirk came back," but Luna's always been the better student."</p><p>"What did he send you for?" Ragna asked.</p><p>"To make sure you don't fuck up of course," Luna grossed," you have a bad habit of making a huge mess to clean up and it's my job to make sure it ain't too big."</p><p>"Fine," Ragna agreed as he started walking Sitri away.</p><p>"Oh don't whin- wait, what?/What?" Luna and Sitri exclaimed.</p><p>"Look I need to find Saya, I'm getting a bad feeling alright," Ragna shot back as he dragged the two along the direction of his little sister.</p><p>"I bwah, what the hell, you always bitch back- wait," Luna paused as Ragna pushed her and the very annoyed Sitri forward.</p><p>"What do you mean, Saya!?" Luna exclaimed in shock.</p><p>"My little sis-" Ragna was then rudely interrupted.</p><p>"No you don't get it ya dumb furry pedo," Luna insisted," there is not supposed to be any Saya with you and your creep of a bro here!"</p><p>Ragna and Sitri paused at that exclamation.</p><p>"What do ya mean there's not supposed to be any Saya here?" Ragna questioned darkly.</p><p>"Your 'sister' isn't supposed to exist in this Tokyo ya rube," Luna's voice shook with actual fear," it's only supposed to be you and your bro."</p><p>"Uh, is that bad?" Sitri asked.</p><p>"Hell yea it is!" Luna exclaimed," Saya isn't supposed to be here, heck she shouldn't exist at all."</p><p>"Talk," Ragna growled out," what do you mean she shouldn't exist at all?"</p><p>"Every precaution was taken to make sure that freakin' monster wouldn't be brought to Tokyo," Luna growled back," she should be trapped with the other exceptions in that freaky 'too scary to deal with' space!"</p><p>Ragna took a deep breath and said calmly," take that back."</p><p>"What?" Luna asked.</p><p>"My sister being a 'freakin' monster.' Take. it. Back." he grounded out.</p><p>"Oi you- Luna stop," a male's voice interrupted out of Luna's own mouth.</p><p>"Uh," Sitri blinked in surprise at the sudden shift of the cloaked body's voice.</p><p>"Sena right?" Ragna asked.</p><p>"Yeah and personally I would like a cake later," the voice of Sena answered.</p><p>"Only if you explain what your sister meant by Saya being a monster," Ragna compromised.</p><p>"... You don't remember anything? Right?" Sena asked.</p><p>"Hm," Sitri wasn't sure what to do. This chick was now a dude, he was lost.</p><p>"No, I don't," Ragna answered.</p><p>"No offense Ragna, but when it comes to your siblings you turn a blind eye to how-"/" completely and utterly shitty they are!" Luna interrupted.</p><p>Sitri felt the twitch in his brow come back at the sound of Luna's voice.</p><p>"Oi- Oh no this intervention has been a long time coming!" Luna shouted Ragna wolf therian gritted his teeth at the girl's sudden interruption.</p><p>"Now where to even start, oh I know?" Luna asked herself," Oh Luna knows, let's start with that psycho bro of yours."</p><p>"You," Ragna grounded out.</p><p>"Oh, don't interrupt sibling complex weirdo," Luna said," yeah, the sword freak with a big brother complex."</p><p>"Look i don't have time for-," Ragna was silenced by the most disturbing thing he heard all day.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure he wants the big D from you," Luna stated casually.</p><p>"What?" Sitri asked with confusion, that guy in the armor wanted to sleep with his brother.</p><p>"What? No! Jin doesn't want to sleep with me, he wants…" Ragna paused, slowly his eyes widened.</p><p>It was the eyes of someone in complete disbelief.</p><p>"Ha, told you!" Luna cheered.</p><p>"Seriously?" Sitri asked.</p><p>But Ragna remembered that his arm was cut off at the shoulder. By his own brother, by Jin.</p><p>"Jin doesn't want to sleep with me," Ragna softly lamented.</p><p>Luna and Sitri stared at him, because he looked like he wanted to cry.</p><p>"Jin wants to kill me."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sword</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>BBCP OST Lust SIN II</em>
</p><p>Jin's voice resounded throughout the street in front of a large dome "... Divine blade."</p><p>"Bunkyo Nexus! Destroyed! Winners! Team Hakaishin!"</p><p>The area was deserted of those who should have been guarding their nexus. But the streets were empty of people.</p><p>Jin simply turned to find the next obstruction. For now he and his siblings needed the monetary gain for their own means.</p><p>He wanted something in white or blue.</p><p>Jin stopped, then turned towards an alley. He dashed in at high speed.</p><p>Maneuvering the entire way through, because of what he felt. It was an intervention of sorts. He took out his blade and swung.</p><p>"Hhu?"</p><p>It was a cloaked figure in blue with a short blade in his hand. The figure's eyes widened at the sight of him. They took a step back and disappeared in a cloud of black butterflies.</p><p>Jin turned towards the wounded dog, a shinobi by the outfit.</p><p>"Are you able to move?" Jin asked.</p><p>The dog with the scroll out nodded and used the wall to stand. Jin sighed and picked the surprised creature up with ease.</p><p>"I-I'm," the dog therian tried to protest, but Jin ignored his attempts.</p><p>"I'll find you a spot to recuperate properly," Jin told the dog," besides my sister would yak at my ears if I left someone in need."</p><p>More like if he let a 'cutie' suffer.</p><p>"So bare with it for now," Jin stated.</p><p>He could feel two presences watching and following him.</p><p>But he would get the dog towards that church.</p><p>"I'm Tadatomo," the dog said with bleary eyes. This man was his master, is what he thought as he blacked out.</p><p>Jin was about to move quicker than those on his tail could, but his pale eye of order pulsed. Then he switched directions.</p><p>The power of order led him to the most beneficial path.</p><p>That was what he saw.</p><p>
  <em>Those Without Succor</em>
</p><p>A large set man with a naginata trudged along the deserted street.</p><p>His face was sullen with a frown, a limp from that punk Kengo. The scar on his forehead was exposed for all to see. His hoodie got lost in his rebellion, his top was destroyed.</p><p>Macan was not someone he would fight exhausted.</p><p>He was a mess, covered in scratches. He could take it though, so it was fine.</p><p>For a ruffian like him all of that was just normal.</p><p>"Onikawa?"</p><p>The ruffian looked up to see a familiar sight.</p><p>"Horkeu," Onikawa said with narrowed eyes.</p><p>He pointed the weapon at the now attentive wolf therian before him. Over six and a half feet of muscle with gray and brown fur. The beast only wore gauntlets, braces below the knees, a loincloth, a headband, his jacket was worn as a cape. All indigo blue with tan colored oriental pattern motifs.</p><p>A mysterious sword was sheathed at his side.</p><p>"I see you've made your move," Horkeu Kamui noted with a frown at the state of the man," a failed rise I take it."</p><p>"Che," was all that left Onikawa's mouth.</p><p>"If you were more honest you would be a rising hero, a waste," Horkeu commented with a shake of his head.</p><p>"Your hero fetish was always grating," Onikawa mocked," so creepy."</p><p>"Hm," Horkeu said.</p><p>It's not like the ruffian's opinion mattered. Onikawa barely kept his breath steady, Horkeu didn't like picking on the defeated. The wolf therian felt a pulse and looked at the blade at his side.</p><p>The sword at his side shook and glowed.</p><p>Onikawa took a ready stance at the sight of the blade shining. He never saw Horkeu use that thing. With gritted teeth he braced himself for the unknown.</p><p>Then with a light 'tak', Jin in his white armor landed between the two Berserkers.</p><p>The percolating sword's light shone towards Jin.</p><p>Horkeu's eyes shined at the sight of Jin.</p><p>A strong, tall, glinting, amazing figure; an epitome of a heroic visage stood before him.</p><p>It was a dream come true.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Eye</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>BBCP OST Bullet Dance II</em>
</p><p>The world warped and suddenly they were in a floating empty space filled with stars.</p><p>"Another intervention?" Saya noted while looking around for that child.</p><p>"What in the world!?" Moritaka exclaimed at the sudden change.</p><p>"Calm yourself boy!" Shino shouted. Moritaka flinched back and took a deep breath to calm down.</p><p>"My, my apologies," the boy mumbled out.</p><p>"Hm," Temujin glanced around trying to find his new target.</p><p>"Where?" Gullinbursti growled as he looked around for the person responsible for this.</p><p>"Hogen is greeting me necessary?" Tajikarao asked with a flush. The elder officer took that moment to rub him even more.</p><p>"Just calming my nerves," Hogen started brightly, but his eyes narrowed," it ain't everyday someone gets the drop on me of all people."</p><p>Saya stared at them and said bluntly," that's obviously just harassment."</p><p>"To each their own," Shino commented while trying to float by the lady. That child could attack at any moment.</p><p>"What exactly are we dealing with?" Toji asked.</p><p>He was ready to draw his blade the instant something with ill intent appeared. That type of reaction reminded Saya of JIn.</p><p>"A space time manipulator who can generate a seemingly endless number of minions," Saya advised," he looks and acts like a child, so don't underestimate him."</p><p>"Well, that is disconcerting," Hogen muttered.</p><p>Agyo was quietly trying to catch his bearings at the sudden shift. Arms wrapped around him and he felt those soft pillows on the back of his head. He looked up and saw Saya smiling down at him.</p><p>"Ne, ne, don't worry just keep calm, okay," Saya assured.</p><p>Agyo nodded, but felt several gazes upon them. Two were jealous, one was angry, another envious, one disapproving, one lamenting, the last was ambivalent.</p><p>"Oh noobie~," the song singing voice of the child called out," ready for round two?"</p><p>"Why target me?" Saya asked, placing Agyo behind her.</p><p>"Gyahahahaha," the voice sounded around them," cause you're completely new like those two newbs were."</p><p>"Two?" Saya questioned," do you mean my brothers?"</p><p>"Gyahahahaha," the voice laughed mysteriously.</p><p>"There," Temujin said as he fired a arrow into the void,</p><p>"Kha!" the child's voice sounded in surprise.</p><p>Suddenly the void shifted the mote of darkness parted in the shape of a dome around them. The stars stayed shining and around them was a plain of somesort.</p><p>"Whoa, epic headshot!" The child stated with his head thrown back. Slowly he sat up straight showing the others a horrid sight. With a fired arrow stuck out from his bloodied forehead the child grinned down at them.</p><p>"Gotta give you props on that shot," the child congratulated," too bad ya didn't get a kill for it."</p><p>The boy stuck out his tongue at them as the arrow popped out of his head.</p><p>"If that's the case then let's see if losing your head will change that tune, wretch!" Shino called out, his blade poised at the boy.</p><p>Moritaka took his stance at the declaration.</p><p>"What are you after?" Asked Saya again.</p><p>The more experienced fighters watched on, they were aware that the enemy was all around them.</p><p>"To get your cutscenes of course," The boy said brightly.</p><p>Saya closed her eyes in thought before saying "...My memories?"</p><p>"Getting the other two was a real grind, like there's hard mode, but those guys were definitely lunatic mode," the boy's eyes squinted in annoyances as he griped on," I keep getting yeeted before getting em' all."</p><p>"So you can get my memories back?" Saya asked.</p><p>"Oh, oh, we're going full visual novel instead?" the boy pondered aloud.</p><p>"Saya-u-san, I do not believe that is a wise path to take," Moritaka commented.</p><p>"... right," Saya agreed and summoned bolverk.</p><p>She pointed them at the boy.</p><p>"Huh?" the boy tilted his head at the guns in confusion," hm, you're supposed to have a sword ain't ya?"</p><p>"Uh, their little temperamental, so please settle for these," Saya cordially answered. The boy looked at her strangely.</p><p>"Heh, well I guess you're the easy mode," he commented with a shrug.</p><p>The plants around danced from an airless draft. Wiggling writhing, whipping, reaching for their marks</p><p>"Tajikarao, Toji, keep up," Hogen ordered as he stared at the boy.</p><p>This was definitely more than just some child.</p><p>The name was escaping the old officer, but the kid's appearance matched with a person of interest.</p><p>"Uhm," Toji grunted in annoyance. They were being completely sidetracked by this runt while there was something strange going.</p><p>It needed to be dealt with quickly.</p><p>"Uh, right sir," Tajikarao responded.</p><p>It wasn't everyday he saw Hogen look so serious.</p><p>Temujin glanced around and smirked, just how much time did he have before he'd become a burden. It was time to see if this could be done before then.</p><p>Moritaka glanced around wondering where the enemy was coming from.</p><p>"The plants," Saya whispered towards him.</p><p>He looked towards the plain and noticed. Truly, he had quite the ways to go not to notice the swaying of those things. There wasn't even any blowing wind.</p><p>The vile grin on Shino's showed wicked fangs, but he kept stock where Saya and the boy stood.</p><p>He wanted to protect what was important.</p><p>Agyo floated in place wondering what was going to happen next.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Wanted to finish the entire chapter, but I needed to part it up.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hopefully it's still an enjoyable read.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Next part coming in later.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Part of a a slew of chapters I'm working on. Saya is an exception...Shocking Hades is essentially her power in drive form so no she ain't cute and harmless.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea wouldn't leave my head, it was either this, a very interesting Thundercats story, or a Chanur Saga story beating through my mind. I chose a post BlazBlue Central Fiction story where Saya observed the data of ' Boundless Tail' in boredom injected herself into it. But Jin/hakumen and Ragna try to stop her, only to end up dragged in themselves.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>